The Night Fury
by The Comrade
Summary: When Fascism threatens the globe, Hiccup and his comrades decided to do the impossible. They go around the world as part of a team called the "Night Fury". They fight through the hot & cold weather at day & night battling their worst enemy, 'The Schutzstaffel'. OC: Ghost Smitov, Emil Ergo, Sergei Yankov, and Yuri Cheznov. World War II AU. Lemons. Night Fury vs The Schutzstaffel.
1. This is Berk

_My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and I'm the only Berkian that sided with the Allies at WWII. This is how it all begins._

This is well Berk, well, it is actually called the People's Republic of Berk. It is 2 days north of the Arctic Circle 23 hours south of well Europe. It's really cold here, really. Probably because you know cold the country is near the Arctic Circle and any country that is near gets caught in it's coldness. Now here is how my days starts...

My day usually begins by getting up at 5 a.m. I don't know why, but it has be kind of a habit ever since I got a job at the forge. I been working at the Forge since I was like 13 years old. My dad, Chief Stoick Haddock the Vast said that I have skills of an inventor and father told me that I could be great use for the forge. I developed most of the firearms for the Berk military and some we just get from other countries around the world.

"Dad, I'm home." I shout when I stepped foot in my house, "Dad?"

I looked in the kitchen and found a note on the counter. From the looks of it, it appears to be that this note was written recently. So that means my dad just recently left the house.

 _Dear Son,_

 _I'm on a trip to England, Canada, and America for a renewal of a peace treaty. I know that you hate this and I hate it, too, but, I left Snotlout in charge. I'm sorry, I love you._

 _-Dad_

Oh fucking great, Snotlout is doing active chief. When I was announced as the Heir of The People's Republic of Berk, Snotlout immediately challenged me for the Heir title and well I lost. He constantly rubs it in my face. But I can regain it back if I do something risky like become the Hero of Berk, but that will be impossible, I'm just a runt that can't defend himself. As long I stay here at home Snotlout can't do shit.

I walk to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of raw salmon.

*Ring*

*Ring*

I heard the telephone ring and I went up to answer

 _Hello?_

 _Hiccup?_

 _Fishlegs? What's going on?_

 _Can you meet me at Freezing park in 5 minutes?_

 _I guess. I'll be right there._

Well looks like I'll cook the fish later. I grabbed my leather coat and walked outside and followed the cement path to Freezing Park to meet up with Fishlegs.

"Hey Fishlegs." I called him and got his attention, but wait... something is wrong. Fishlegs is sweating what's going on.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup." He ran and left me confused.

"Hey, Fishbone." Shit this was a set up. I know who that voice belongs to.

"Oh, Snotlout, hey." I see my enemy coming with more guys.

"I missed you, I have busted a skull in a long time." He said cracking his knuckles. This is not good.

"What do you want.?"I looked at him and he gave Tuffnut a nod and then there was pitch black. I can feel a force striking my stomach very hard I felt like that it has been doing that for quite a while now until I can feel myself being dragged. I feel my skin being scratch from the dry cemented sidewalk surface. Then I start feel a bit upside down and cold.

"Wow, Snot he's bigger than you." Ruffnut said.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." Snotlout was offended.

When I regained my vision, I was hanged upside down and naked. Did Ruffnut said I was big? Well at least there is something that Snotlout isn't better at, but I am.

"Give me a knife." Snotlout orders.

"What are you going to do?" Tuffnut asked

"I'm going to turn Fishbone into a little scrawny bitch." Snotlout grabs the knife from Tuffnut

"Snotlout, time to come home!" Snotlout's father calls him.

"OKAY!" Snotlout angrily responded.

Thank Gods that I got saved from getting my nuts cut off.

"See you later, Fishbone." Snotlout gentle slapped my face and disappeared in the dark alley leaving me, cold and alone.

"Hiccup!" I heard an angelic voice, "What happened?!"

I see a blond lady running up to me.

"Hiccup, what happened? "She asked as if she was about to cry.

"I've... been... a-a-atta-attack... b-b-by... S-S-Snotlout." I struggled with my words.

She grabs a pocket knife from her pocket and starts cutting the ropes to free me. She carefully put me down to the ground and puts my head on her knees and takes off her sweater to keep me warm.

"Th-Th-Thank you... A-A-Astrid." I thanked her with all my strength and heart.

"Shh... save your energy and your welcome." Astrid said and hugs me for body warmth.

Her warmth feels so amazing as if one piece of her warmness would heat up my body.

"Snotlout are an asshole." I heard her say.

"I know." I agreed with here.

She digs through her bag and takes out a small fur blanket.

"You are greatest." I said to her and she smiled at me and gave me a warm kiss.

"It's okay, Hiccup, I'm not leaving you here." Astrid said making me feel safe for the first time.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with my dad sleeping on the couch. My dad is home! My dad is home!

"Dad." I said making my dad get all of his energy and put his full attention on me.

"Hey, son." I gave my dad a hug.

"Son, I'm so sorry, for what Snotlout had done." He apologizes

"Why can you just take the title away from him," I said, "It clearly means that he doesn't give a shit about his people."

He knew what I said was true, he has seen it before. He has to do something. I may not be the Chieftain Heir, but I still and always will be the son of the Chief.

"I'll do something." He said while looking at me in the eyes. Well that is new, he never looks at me in the eyes before.

"Hey, dad?" I'm about to ask him something that I'll probably never forget, "Can we go like on a father and... son fishing... trip."

This got my dad's attention in a heartbeat.

"Son, you don't know how to fish." Dad said.

"But you can teach me." I said. I just want him to say 'yes'. Please say 'yes'.

"All right, all right," He confirms, " You got to wake up early though."

"Yes, sir." I finally get to hang out with dad. The last time we hang out was family time and Snotlout always ruin it for me. I just hope that Dad doesn't invite the Jorgenson again.

"Um, excuse me," A doctor came into the room," A Astrid Hofferson wants to see you."

My heart begins to beat very hard and fast. ASTRID HOFFERSON wants to see me. Why? Maybe she wants to know how I'm doing. She did save me after all.

"Hi Hiccup." Astrid came in and sat on a chair next to me. My whole body was beginning to sweat.

"Astrid, once again, thank you for saving my boys life." My dad said.

"It's always a pleasure, sir." Astrid said in response for my father's thanking.

"How are you doing?" She looked at me with those beautiful blue oceanic eye that I loved.

"I'm doing fine." I said and made her smile. Wow, I just made her smile. No one has ever seen Astrid smile like that before.

"I'm really sorry that this happened, Hiccp." She apologizes to me. She doesn't need to apologize to me all she did is took care of me.

"Astrid you don't need to say anything," I told her, "I should actually should be the one thanking you."

"You're welcome, Hiccup." She replies to my thankings.

* * *

"On behalf of the cheif Stoick Haddock The Vast of Berk and the witness Lady Astrid Hofferson." The Elder said, "Snotlout, you are decrowned as the Heir of Berk for harming the son of Cheif Stoick Haddock The Vast of Berk."

Snotlout was really upset. All he ever wanted to be was Cheif, because he dreams of enslaving the country. There was also evidence of him making an agreement with the Fascist dictator of Italy, Doce Benito Mussolini.

Berk maybe filled with harsh Viking people but deep down they always have a heart.

Speaking of dictator Berk was now a little involved in the war on Fascism in Europe. I mean we're not like sending soldier to kill Nazis. We are aiding the Allies with planes, tanks, and firearms.

Snotlout was sentenced to exile for working with the enemy of the Berkian Republic. Now the Chief has no Heir. I can regain it back by doing something risky, but it's like impossible for a runt like me.

My father would go the the city council and try to get the Heir title back to me, but it always ends up of him getting chewed out. That's is what I also like about my dad, he doesn't give up on his opportunities. I can see what mom sees in him. Gods, I miss my mom. When ever I come home after a bad day at school or anywhere, She would make me her special soup and a glass of orange juice. I miss her, I miss her singing, her laughing, her kisses, and her heart and soul. I can see what my dad see in her. We were like a big happy family.

But then one day, when I was 15, my dad got a phone call at the hospital in and said that something was wrong with my mom. She has cancer and they said that we only got little time to see her.

From that day me and my dad were never the same, he maybe lost her but he still has me. That why I wanted to bring up the father and son fishing trip.

 _Breaking news, German forces hat in advance into to Soviet cities in Leningrad and Moscow. This cause the non-aggression pact between Hitler and Stalin to break and making Soviets joined the Allies._

Damn, those lousy Nazi sauerkrauts can't just keep their wiener-schnitzel licking fingers to themselves. My dad hated the Nazis, but we don't have a major Arm Force, so the only thing that we can do is ship weapons and rations to the Allies. Most Berkians would go to an Allied Power nation and join their Arm Force.

Well, Berk is the only remaining Viking country on the planet and we are known for our war fighting instinct. My dad doesn't even deny it and neither can I. Many countries in the past has tried to wipe out our Viking existences, but thank Gods that for our war fighting skills we can fight back and protect our Vikings existence.

My dad, Stoick Haddock The Vast had many stories about him in World War I. During his time that was the only time that Berk was the only Viking country probably the only one that fought in World War I. I still don't believe that we are just the only Viking country. there has to be more I just know it, or maybe that's just me talking I just know there's something out there. The world isn't fully mapped yet. Maybe I could find out where are all the others are. I just need to start on Step one and work my way up.


	2. Father and Son

"Hiccup, are you ready?" My dad calls.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I can't believe it, me and my dad are going on a fishing trip s father and son. There is a place where my dad goes fishing. It actually connects to the Atlantic Ocean. My father likes to go ocean fishing, because it has a lot of big fishes like sharks, swordfish, colorful fishes, and well that's just it I mean he mostly fishes there, because its has a big fishes that he likes to catch the only catch is big fishes. The only time that he fishes in a freshwater is she that he only catch is king salmon that's like the only big fish day he was on the couch when he's like fishing in the river lake or anywhere that contains big fish.

"Hey, Hiccup." I turn around and see a beautiful blonde woman.

"Astrid, hey what are you doing her?" I never seen her around here this neighborhood before I wonder what she's doing here.

"I just came to see how are you doing." She has care a lot about me lately ever since you found me all wound up in the freezing park. I don't blame her.

"I'm doing fine, and thank you for helping me at Freezing Park I owe it to you." I constantly thank her for that I don't know what to do if it wasn't for her.

"Hiccup, for the last millionth time, you're welcome." She chuckles, a million, I feel like she needs a billion thanks for me.

All right, Hiccup, ready to go." My dad said.

All right, I should get going and I know to annoys you, but still thank you." I thanked her again.

"All right, Hiccup, you're welcome." She giggles making me giggle too I like that giggle of hers. It makes me feel comfortable. It's also adorable.

I went into the passenger seat as I see my dad turning on the engine and started moving the car. I looked at the back seat to see if we had everything. Ok fishing poles check, fishing bait check, rations check, and the tackle box check alright I think we are good to go. I haven't been fishing in a long time. The only time that I went fishing was when I was 8 years old and I was with my mom and my dad. My mom was in a bad Fisher she used to go on fishing trips with my dad. I kind of just you know I learned a little bit by just watching my best parents fish a lot.

 _Berk nation news, German naval forces have been patrolling throughout most of the Atlantic Ocean from the top to the bottom. The Royal Naval Forces are protecting the coast countries Berk, Norway, and Ireland._

I looked at my dad and my dad has that same look when there was a problem coming up. It was like his thinking face you kind of were me I mee it usually doesn't, but when it comes to the Nazi naval forces blocking the Atlantic that kind of worries me.

Also the Royal Naval Forces are actually kind of guarding the coast country, so we might be good so there's nothing to worry about. Is there?

* * *

here we are here we are. This is the place, this is where my dad goes fishing a lot. It looks really cool actually, there is a nice view of the sunset, there's no one here, and you can hear the waves. It was like a dream place, a peaceful quiet dream place.

"Here we are, son." It was beautiful I never seen anything like it.

"Wow." That's the only thing that I need say was just that word.

"Here, help with the stuff." I went to help my dad to get the fishing stuff. First we get the cooler. We brought a lot of drinks like soda. When it comes to soda, my dad is a heavy drinker of it. My favorite one is strawberry tonic water. It's like a carbonated water like that's how they used to make soda , but it was carbonated water with a strawberry artificial and natural flavor. It was really good I like drinking it.

I follow my dad to the place where he fishes, this is a good place to fish at I'm glad you fish is here maybe I should come sometimes and just fish with him here this is a really good place to fish at.

"There is a boat over at the other side." Ok fishing that's one thing but I didn't know my dad goes fishing on boats.

We follow the trail to the docs were my dad said there is a boat. I should really like check out on the coast maybe there's lots of things were I can find something at school. Hey, who knows maybe I can find a treasure chest. Or maybe a cave, with a hot spring or some diamonds are minerals like that. Wouldn't that be something.

"What else can you find here, dad?"

" oh, I haven't fully checked out the whole coast, but I bet you can find some cool things here."

Once we reached the docs I saw the boat that we were going in. It looks really cool. I've seen both before, but only the ones that used to paddle. This boat has a motor I think that's how they call it I don't know, but you really don't have to use paddle. Unless, if the motor stops working.

I carry the stuff inside the boat one thing at a time. I was really excited to be on a boat that you don't have to use paddles. I want the the air just to blow my hair as we move.

As we moved I started feeling or having some images in my head. I haven't seen them befo as we know as we move, I never seen images like this before. The images were like me in some type of uniform, holding a gun, fighting and shooting. Maybe it's just nothing. Or at least I think it is. This isn't the first time that it happened. It happens when I wake up in the mornings, it happens when I go to sleep at night, and it happens when I take a shower. I don't know what it means, but I want to find out.

"Can you give me my fishing pole, son?" I grabbed my dad fishing pole and when I looked at it, it as amazing. It's like this flaming patterned. It was amazing. I never seen such a beautiful pattern of a fishing rod before.

"Dad?" My dad put his full attention on me.

"Yes, son?" I might as well just ask him this. I mean he is kinda involved with it.

"Why can't you just send soldiers to Europe?" When I said that, my dad look back at me and sigh.

"Because son, we would be out number already." I didn't understand we are known for our fighting war skills spirit why would he be afraid of being out number? We are almost like the second major industry country in the world.

I'm not much of a war type person, but when it comes to fascism against the whole world, then I got a pic war.

"Why are you asking me this, son?" He gave me a puzzled look, "You're not much of a war type Viking."

He's right, I'm not.

"Because when it comes to fascism, then I just can't see that go on."

* * *

It it was getting late and luckily we caught like a 5 fishes. One Icelandic cod, two saltwater catfish, and the rest are just Mako Sharks and we have a lot of them. Mako sharks are usually one swarming around Berk coast.

"So, what would you like to eat first for dinner today?" I never tried Mako shark before, hell I'm never tried shark before. Maybe, we should try having shark for dinner.

"I've never tried shark before." I was kind of embarrassed to say that to my dad. My dad eats shark a lot when he goes and comes back from fishing.

"I guess mako shark it is for dinner." I've tried fish before but I never tried shark before, mostly because I was afraid of sharks. But as years pass by I start to show less fear of anything. I used to be fear of.

"I really had a great time, son." You know what, hell, I really had a great time too with me just fishing with my dad. I never had that much fun in my whole life with my dad. I can't believe I'm saying this but I hope we get to do it again.

This was actually the first time in almost like five years since me and my father had just a father-son bond. And to tell you the truth it was actually really fun, I thought this whole father and son between me and my dad would have ended like a long time ago, but deep down inside there is still that bond and it hasn't been broken.

Everything was going well, until I start having those images again. I still don't know why what the hell is going on, where are these images coming from? They're just seen him just like that been displaying in my mind over and over and over again. Is that image of me in a uniform with a gun fighting in running. What does this even mean? I don't know, but can someone else tell me what does is mean?

"So, my son what do you think about that young lass?" Who, Astrid? She is awesome! She is sweet, intelligent, bright, and fun to hang out with!

"She is awesome." Wow, I could like said more than that.

"Her uncle said that she been bragging about you a lot lately." Really? I didn't know I was worth a brag or to brag.

I didn't know that she likes me. I thought she likes me as a friend. Or maybe she does like me as a friend, but maybe want to increase that.

"Really, why?" Wow, you idiot. It's because she likes you, get that in your thick skull of yours.

"The lass like you back." I just hope that Loki isn't playing games with me. And if he does I'm going to kill myself, I'm going to find him in Valhalla and I'm going to beat the living shit out of him.

* * *

She likes me! I like her! We like each other! Well, that's what they said, but I don't know what if it's the real thing or not.

*Bark*

Hey look its Toothless.

"Hey, buddy." I sitting on my best friend to get on top of my bed. Well he doesn't need signals because he does it anyways.

I patted my best friends head and then he chases his tail, it's so adorable when he chases tail. Toothless went way back I found him on the street abandon, he was all alone on the streets and I couldn't see him just survive on that street. This street was known for many, many bad things. That's why I lock myself in my house. The reason why he's name is toothless because I found him and he was in bad shape and he was missing most of his teeth. When I first found him he was missing like a couple teeth, it was not bad. But one day when I was walking him, I ran into the biggest jerk on the freaking planet. Yes, it was Snotlout. He had his friends held me down as I watch my best friend get abused by my cousin. It was the most horrifying thing I ever saw in my life. But thank Gods that the police were there. If it wasn't for the police then I don't know if toothless would have survived that. Either way I love my best friend and he loves me back.


	3. A Fellow Baltican

Yesterday was the greatest day of my life. I never knew that father and son bonding would cheer up my day, or more days after that. Well today was working day. Which means that everybody around Berk was working on updating the communities around the nation. My dad just rolls around the capital trying to keep people busy in working. I was just together, I gather vegetables, fruit, meat, and plants. You know this could be a good exercise out of it, it's just carrying heavy stuff. Of course I've gained a few muscles over the past months, and I get most of my growth from getting strength, but still I'm still that same guy the the son of the chief.  
Something smells good today. It must be something new from the crater that was shipped in recently. We get most of our goods from major countries like America, England, Canada, and Australia. Canadian food near just really good. We adopted many foods from countries that gave us food. And so there weren't that bad. I haven't mostly try to any of my own country food... umpf.

"I'm so sorry." I accidentally bumped into someone while I was carrying some goods.

"No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." I looked at the guy who bumped into me and I apologize to him.

This guy does not look anything familiar, haven't seen him around here before. He must be new here, I know half the people around this country, because well, they know who I am.

"Who are you?" Asked the stranger. No really does anyone know who this guy is?

"I'm Ghost Smitov, you're Hiccup, right?" Like I said everybody knows who I am.

"Yeah, I am," I shook his hand, "Are you new here?"

"No, I lived here for almost 12 years." 12 years, how come I never seen him around?

"Then, why don't I even seen you around here or at school?" Somehow, I feel like this kid is like a version of me.

"Because, I got kind of locked myself out of the world." Yep, just like me.

I really feel bad now, to him and myself. I'm just like him which makes me feel bad for myself and I feel bad for him because he's just like me. I'm not the only one. I thought that I be the only one like this, but I'm not.

"Hiccup, Ghost, those crates won't carry themselves." My dad comes along.

"Alright, dad." Me and well I guess my new best friend went back into carrying the goods. I never had a real conversation with anyone before. I think I have a new best friend, yeah I do have a best friends. I feels good to have a best friend.

"Have you heard about the Soviet Union getting invaded by the Nazi Forces?" You know what, I was thinking about that same thing too. It looks like I have someone that has something in common with me. Awesome!

" I have heard of them and those lousy Nazi stinking bastard just won't get their wiener-schnitzel licking fingers out of everybody's business."

I'm really starting to like this guy. I'm glad that I met him, why can't you just be like the others? Maybe just some people are just mysterious like that. Well, at least I just got a friend. This time, it's a real friend.

"You don't look like you're around here." It's like he's like somewhere from like Russia or the Baltic States.

"My father is Berkian and my mother is Slovak." Huh, my first half Berkian friend.

"You know, coming here on Berk is a mistake." It's really mistake, really. I mean I can survive one day here. I tried going to every city on break, but it always ends up in the same result, getting crap thrown at you.

"I know, when my mom died, me and my father moved here and try to start a new life."

So we are the same people, he lost our loving mother, we don't like living here, we are the same.

"My mom died when I was like 7 and me and my dad were trying to start a new life, but it's hard for us."

Then, suddenly Ghost stopped right in middle of city hall and widen his eyes. What was he staring at? I followed his eyes and find out what he was staring at. You staring at a certain brunette. I know her, she is part of the popular group with Astrid. Oh wait, her name was Emil Ergo.

"Hey, Ghost?" Got his attention and he turned his head towards me.

"Yeah?" Now, I was worried about my new best friend. Does he have love sickness?

"Do you have feelings for Emil?" He nods his head and put his head down. I know how he's feeling, I had the same way to with a certain blonde girl.

"When I first moved here, Emil was the first best friend that I ever had." Wow, that's so warm feeling.

"But then popularity came and now she never talked to me again." I've been there so many times. I don't know how to explain, it's like a plague that runs over you without any reason. That's just what popularity does to you, you loose your friends and sometimes you can get them back or you don't. I feel bad for him and it makes me feel bad for myself too. Me and him are the same people. We are just runts at this place.

"Hey, Hiccup?" I gave my new best friend my full attention as much as possible.

"Yeah, what is it?" I know that look of his its kinda like my look when I got an idea does he have an idea, if so what ideas is he planning.

"I had an idea of, well joining the war."

"What do you mean by that?"

I mean like go to a Allied nation and join the fight."

"You mean like going to Europe and fight the Nazis?" I slowly hesitates.

"Yeah." Oh wow, this is something beyond. Going to a country and join their Arm Forces. Wait... I feel like that I had this conversation, before... in my head.

"What country are you thinking of joining?" I asked.

"The... Russians..." Ghost said slowly. Is he really serious about this? The Russians are just... Well, evil and... And just brutal. Yes, they are on our side, but they are still just... Evil!

"You us to join one of the most brutal and evil country's Arm Force?" I'm sorry, but he is he insane?! I mean Russia is the most no, no, the Soviet Union is the most harshest, brutal, cruelest country has ever known to God! Any he wants us to join their armed forces?

"I know what you are thinking, but please?" Oh, wow, I am in a really, really bad position here. Does anyone want to switch position, because I don't like mine. I know that he's my best friend, but this is just too much. Huh, I can't just leave him there to go all alone. I guess you still have the choice for me I'm going to do it.

"Alright, Alright." I can't believe I'm going to say this, "When do we leave? "

Wow, Hiccup, you are going to get yourself killed. Well... At least I'll be with my new best friend.

"We'll leave when we got everything ready to go."

" What do we do when we get there?" I asked.

"A Russian friend of mine, Sergei Yankov, will meet us at the border of Finland and the Soviet Union, "At least we have a friend from the inside of the Soviet Union, He'll aid us with uniforms and weapons."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Sergei's friends will aid us with a boat transportation."

You know, Sergei could really get shot for this, for helping out well people who aren't part of the Soviet Union or friends with the Soviet Union, well... the Soviet Union is our allies, but I don't think you'll like cats very well.

"Does Sergei knows that the Soviet Union knows that he is doing this?"

"I have no fucking idea." Wow, Sergei way to not tell your friends about this, "Sergei is like a scheming weasel when it comes to things like this."

Scheming weasel, I haven't heard that term before. It sounds like a fun term, Scheming Weasel.

* * *

Now, I was at lunch at the Great Hall, just sitting all by myself. I thought Ghost would come by to sit with me, but it looks like that I'll be sitting all by myself, again.

"Hiccup." My dad came along and sit in front of me. The most terrifying thing is that he has that look that said that I am up to something. I hate that look because it's always right.

"Y-yes, father?" I don't know, but I think that he knows what I was up to.

"Someone came to me and overheard about you and Ghost's plans." Oh No! This is really, really, really bad. How am I supposed to tell Ghost about this?

"Really...because... that is um... not true." Wow, I'm such a big liar and he knows it.

"Hiccup." Gods, I hate when he does that, when he has that tone of his.

"Alright, Alright," Wow, Ghost is totally going to be mad at me.

"Well go on."

"Me and Ghost are planning to go the war in Europe as Allied soldiers." I am so, so sorry Ghost.

"What type of Allied soldiers?"

"Um, the... Soviet Union..." I really hate to admitted.

"WHAT?! YOU ARE GOING TO JOIN THE ARM FORCES OF ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS COUNTRIES IN THE WORLD?!" See, I knew it, I knew that my dad would have a problem with the Soviet Union, almost ever country in the world has a problem with the Soviet Union. Mostly, because they are Stalinism-Communism. Even the word 'Stalinism' will ruin the whole thing.

"Cheif!" I heard Gobber shout as he was running over to dad. This sounds very urgent.

"Gobber for the last time, no one has or ever will steal your undies." From that I gave a small chuckle and a half groan. Mostly because it was just old for Gobber losing his underwear.

"No, it's not that!"

Oh, I forgot about one more person in my life, everybody meet Gobber the Belch, he wad famous for being the war hero of the Berkian Civil War. It was a war between the Berkian Republic forces versusthe Socialistic State of Berk forces. There were alot of people joining the Republican side of Berk, well no one likes being controlled by Socialism. The civil war ended with the Republican victory, because of Gobber's heroic efforts.

"Then, what is it Gobber?"

"A political party from the Soviet Union arrived and they brought someone very important."

My dad puts on his serious face and gives full attention to Gobber.

"Who?"

"Joseph Stalin." What?! Fucking Joseph Stalin is here? On Berk?

"Spitlout, Butch, and Mulch, I want you at the Leader's conference building."

"Yes, Chief."

"Gobber, I need you to guide 'Mr. Communist Leader' to the building and make sure that you are guarded."

"Yes, sir."

"Son, when finish this talk later."

I still can't believe it. Joseph Stalin of the Soviet Union is here on Berk. This I got to see.

"Hey, Hiccup." When I saw my dad and the others leave, I turn to the most beautiful girl in my eyes.

"Y-yes, Astrid." I need to work on talking to Astrid like a brave lad.

"Would you like to... I don't know hang out." I really want to say yes, but I have to see what was about to happen at the leaders conference.

"Not, today, but Maybe sometimes." I got up and fast walked to the exit of the Great Hall leaving Astrid confused. I didn't want to, but somehow I got to.


	4. A Deal with the Communist

Joseph-FUCKING-Stalin is here on fucking Berk! Why here? What do we have in interest that they don't? Here is the better question, why did my father allowed Joseph Stalin to have access to Berk? My dad doesn't even like dealing with Communism countries. What the fuck is going on?! What the fuck is happening?! No Really!

"Um... Dad?" I tried to get my father's to listen to what I'm about to say.

"Not now, son." He said and went back to his 'thinking time'.

"Dad." All I want is for him to just talk to me. I know that he can talk to me.

"Fine, what is it?" He finally responds to me. Finally.

"You don't have to do this." He is scared and I can see it. I don't blame him, we are about to have a meeting with the world's most cruelest dictator of history.

"I know, but there is always a cruel consequences when denying a guy like Stalin, son."

"Then, I'm coming with you." I just need to be there with him, I think that it'll make him feel very comfortable if I'm just there.

"Son..." No, he's not going to make my decisions, not this time. This time, I'm making my own decisions.

"Dad, I know what I will go up against, I'm not afraid." Okay, I'm a little afraid of going face-to-face with the most cruelest Communist leader of mankind, but it's like those fears that can be manageable.

"Okay, son, but just stay on my topics, okay?"

"Yes, father."

"The meeting is at 17:51, so don't be late."

"Okay, Dad."

"Also, change into something more political formal." He right, if I go while looking like this, I'll probably embarrass 'Mr. Communist', my dad, and myself. Although, this is going to be live on radio and T.V., so I might as well put something on nice.

"Hiccup." I heard a whisper from the my room window.

"Ghost, what are you doing here?" This is really a bad time for this.

"I need you to know that the whole plan of going to war has change," Oh Thor's shit, I forget about that, "Sergei is having problems and it'll take months to get them fixed."

"Oh yeah, right" I pretend to know what he was saying.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because when you lie you don't look at me." Wow, he already knows me.

"Okay, fine, there is a world leader meeting and I want go with my dad just to make him feel not alone."

"A leader meeting, with who?"

"Umm."

* * *

"FUCKING PREMIER JOSEPH STALIN OF THE FUCKING SOVIET UNION IS HERE ON BERK?!" I know how you are feeling Ghost, "Are you fucking serious, Hiccup, the world's most cruelest communistic guy alive is here on Berkian soil?!

"Yeah..."

"Wait, why?! Yeah, I know, I have no fucking idea why!

"I don't know." Why would a leader, even like fucking Stalin would want to come here? We don't have any rare elements or even good trades. So why fucking come here to Berk?!

"Son, it's time." My father said from the other side of the hall way and I start walking to meet up with him.

"How do I look, Ghost?" Wow, now I really fucking scared.

"I bet Stalin won't give a fuck." Wow, thanks for the advice my dear best friend.

"Hiccup!"

"I'm coming." My heart begins to beat really fast, and I'm starting to sweat, this is it! I'm about to be face-to-face with Stalin.

We stopped at the door and on the other side of the door is Joseph Stalin and his men. Once we enter this door, there is no going back. I looked at my dad who was scared and speechless.

"Dad..."

"I'm alright, son, I just need you to be safe and when something bad goes wrong, then stay close to me as possible."

"All right."

I slowly turned the door knob and then slowly open the door. I look up and saw him! I can't fucking believe my own eyes! I'm now in the same room with JOSEPH-FUCKING-STALIN. I was the first one to enter the room, then Bucket and Mulch, and then my father.

"Товарищ Сталин, главный здесь." I heard one of Stalin's men spoke to him. (Comrade Stalin, the chief is here.)

"Chief Stoick Haddock." Stalin said as he takes out his hand to shake my father's.

"Prime Minister Joseph Stalin." My dad accepts Stalin's hand shake, " Umm.. Comrade Stalin, this is my son."

"It's nice to meet you, Comrade Stalin." I said.

"All right, we shall get to business, shall we?" Stalin suggested.

I took a seat that was the closest to my father. This is it! Here we go.

"Chief Stoick, as you see and know that I have cities attack by the Fascists."

"I'm aware of that, Prime Minister Stalin."

"And we both know that in wars we need everything for our countries to end wars, right?"

"Comrade Stalin, mind if I asked, where are you getting at?"

"Chief Stoick, I need more men too aid my soldiers to fight against the Fascist."

"And how can I be in you help of needs, Comrade Stalin?"

"You're country and your Viking existence that been going on for many generation, because of you fight skills."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"Your Berkian Military are the talent that my eyes need to see."

"Comrade Stalin, I like the words that you describe about my Arm Forces, but we are the only Vikings here on this very Earth."

"You don't understand, Chief Stoick, the Fascist Reich is planning on expanding it's rotten cancer plague all over the world."

This was getting really heavy. My dad started to become speechless. Now what? What will happen? If my father refuse, then I'll probably will watch me father give killed by Stalin if he doesn't have his way. Shit! It is not good.

"If I do accept, then what do I get in return." And he accepts Joseph's deal... I think.

"Then we'll give you goods, wealth, and resources."

My dad couldn't believe his own words, I feel like I should say something.

Я слышал, что можно фашистская можете сделать. Я слышал много страшных вещей. Вещи, которые я не хочу слышать и, надеемся, не вижу. Если фашистская планируют сделать эти ужасное во всем мире. Затем, давайте бороться чертовски фашистская.

(I've heard of what can the Fascist can do. I've heard many terrifying things. Things that I don't want to hear and hopefully not see. If the Fascist are planning to do these horrifying thing around the world. Then, let's fight the damn Fascist.)

My Russian speak kind of got everybody's attention.

"I like the way your boy speak, you should be very proud of him." Stalin said.

"Oh I am." My dad smiled at me and then takes a contract of the deal and signed his name.

"Thank you, Chief Stoick, I hope to see you again soon." Stalin said and leaves the room. I was so fucking scared that I was going to get killed.

Gods, what a Communistic Dick. I just hate the way he always does that fucking look that he gives us.

My father gets up and exits to the door as I followed him.

"What a dick." I said.

"Oh, come on, son, don't be like that." My dad said.

"Well, he was."

"We kind of had it coming."

"I was expecting it, but not in that way."

* * *

I was standing on the cliff as I saw the Soviets disappear into the open ocean like ghosts. So now what? I don't know.

"Hiccup." I looked behind me and see Astrid coming towards me.

"Hey, Astrid."

"I heard what happened."

"Yeah, I know, it was on radios and T.V."

"Hiccup, that was amazing when you spoke Russian." I turned my head toward her and gave her a smile.

"Hey, Hiccup."

"Yeah."

"Where did you learn to speak Russian?"

"I like to read foreign language dictionary." Wow, That just made me a giant nerd in front of Astrid.

"Never took you as a Russian speaking person."

"Well, kind of kept things to myself."

"So, you're a box of surprises."

"Yeah, I am."

Then there was the silence between us. I wish that there was something that I can say that will interest her. But you know, I'm Hiccup and no one thinks I'm interesting.

"Hiccup, are you going to sign up?"

I looked down at the green grass and took a deep breath.

"I don't know, I feel like I should."

"Why?"

"Because, Ghost..."

"Ghost Smitov?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"Whenever me and Emil go to a party, she'll get wasted and just cry about him of how she hurt him by being popular."

"Ghost told me that before."

"Does Ghost love her?"

"Yeah, he says that a lot."

"Same with Emil."

"I think that they need to tell their feelings to each other."

"I don't know, Emil seems to flee a lot when it comes to problem of hers."

"Then, we'll get her trapped with Ghost with her."

"Okay."

We both walked on the sidewalk, side to side. I would get like a little further, because I don't want to get chewed out by not giving her space.

"I didn't want him to be alone." I answered her question.

"Huh?"

"Before Stalin came here, Ghost and I had a plan to go join the war in Europe." I looked at her and I see her smoking. Huh, I never took Astrid as a smoker.

"So, you were just going to leave like that?"

Umm...yeah, well I was going to leave a note that tells what I'm doing."

* * *

"So, Stalin wants some of our men?" Ghost said as we went for a drink.

"Yeah." I agreed with him

"Well that makes it easier for us, right?"

"Yeah, so are you canceling the plan?"

"Nah, we'll just stick to the plan."

"Wait, why?" Did he not just hear me? The fucking Soviets are recruiting fucking Berkians now. This is our chance.

"Because the plan is already in place, so if we just volunteer, then that means I did all that plan for nothing." Ghost got a point on that. If we abandon the plan, then it would be all for nothing. I guess we could do the plan.

"All right fine."

"So, how is Stalin?"

"The fucking guy is a fucking dick."

"That's why they are dictators for a reason."

"No really, this guy sound like he was demanding, than asking."

"Yeah, but you'll learn to like him, when we join his army."

I really don't want to like him, even when we are in his army.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I don't know how a leadership conference goes but I just put things together. Sorry I didn't put much effort in this, but I'll try again next time**


	5. Time To Go

_20th day of Augustus Month, Thor's Day, 1942 (3 days until the Battle of Stalingrad)_

This was it. It's time to go. Ghost manage to finally get a boat ready at the docks. Now, fear is spreading. I'm scared. I'm really scared. This isn't a boat that goes to some random island that we can just have fun and relax in the sun. This is a boat that goes to battle. This boat is going to take me and Ghost to the Soviet Union and fight the Fascist back to their Fascist country.

"Hurry up with those supplies!" Ghost shouts as I pick up the paste to get to the boat.

"Okay, I got a responds from Sergei and he said to meet at the city Murmansk."

"Okay so where is that at?" I have no fucking idea about any city in the Soviet Union.

"The city meets at the coast line of Barents Sea."

"Okay."

"Here, open this." Ghost puts a box in front of me. I took a pocket knife and cut the tape that keeps the box. When I opened it, I found uniforms. Not just any uniform, Soviet uniforms. There were also boots, Telogreika, trousers, boots, and Black Ushanka. My eyes stopped when I saw the name _Хектор Хацктов_. (Hektor Hacktov). Is... Is that my name? Somehow I feel like it is.

"Are these our name?" I look back at my Serbian-Russian name.

"Yeah." Ghost takes out his uniform. His name is _призрак Смитов_ (Prizrak Smitov). The first name is Russian, but the Last name is Serbian.

"Hiccup!" I looked at where the voice came from and saw my dad coming towards us.

"Hey, dad."

"You don't have to do this, son."

"I know, but I choice to."

"Son, what if you don't make it back?" It question scared me to death. I haven't thought about that... yet. What do I do if I don't make it back?

"It's war dad, not all of us comes back." Then, I heard Ghost starting the vessel and sounded a alarm that means it's time to go. I took out a note from my pocket and gave it to dad.

"This goes to Astrid."

"I promise to give it to her."

"I will."

"G-Goobye, dad." My voice breaks. I saw tears coming down from his eyes as I embrace him.

"I love you, son."

"I love you, too, dad."

"You take good care of him." My father looks at Ghost.

"Yes, sir."

I untied the rope from the dock and then I used a metal to push the yacht boat to get it moving.

"Okay, we're moving." Ghost gets inside the yacht cabin as I relieve myself after pushing the yacht from the docks. Ghost comes out of the yacht and holds up a list.

"All right, uniforms."

Check.

"12 months of rations."

Check.

"Sets of clothes."

Check.

"Radio."

Check.

"Boat gasoline."

Check.

"Boat oil."

Check.

"Okay, that's about everything."

I begin to feel sea sick. Well a little, I mean I've been on a boat before, but I would always get sea sick. I think that I'm beginning to grow out of it.

"Hey, Hiccup." I looked over at Ghost and see him carrying another box.

"What's that?" heard metal sounds in the box.

"I don't know, but Sergei got us this." I took a pocket knife and opened the boxes. What was inside was parts and rods, what are these for?

"Holy shit, these are disassembled weapons." I grab an instruction manual and looked through the pages. Yep, these are weapons that are disassembled.

"Let's take it inside the boat." I picked up the box of weapon parts and followed Ghost in the yacht.

* * *

 ** _(ASTRID'S POV)_**

 _Dear Astrid,_

 _Me and Ghost have sailed to the Soviet Union. I was going to say good-bye, but Ghost wanted to get to Russia within 3 days. I want to say thank you for everything that you have done for me. I had the greatest childhood because of you until we'll we hit high school, but either way, I had the greatest childhood. Thank you, Astrid Hofferson. You are so selfless, intelligent, courageous, and beautiful._

 _Love,_

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III_

 _P.S._

 _I have a big crush on you ever since childhood. I just want to tell you that just in case I don't make it back. I love you. Sorry to make that awkward, I just really do._

He loves me! He fucking loves me. I was now beginning to feel like Hiccup's worst high school friend. Stupid popularity, it always ruins you and spoils you. I think I'm falling in love with Hiccup. I can't believe that he thinks that I'm so selfless, intelligent, courageous, and... and... beautiful. He said that I was beautiful! Why would he think I'm beautiful? I don't feel like that I'm beautiful.

* * *

Me and Ghost begin to take out the parts from the boxes and begin to start assembling the guns.

"All right, there are 2 Mosin Nagant and 2 PSSh-43."Ghost stated as he saw 2 same parts from each gun.

"All right," I opened the instruction manual to the instruction to build the Mosin Nagant, "Let's start with the Mosin Nagant."

Ghost and I begin to separate the parts to the PSSh and leave the Mosin Nagants.

I took the barrel part of the Mosin Nagant and start attaching it to the rifle chamber.

"Wait!" Ghost shouts and I was silent. I slowly put down the gun part and listen to what Ghost was hearing.

Then we started hearing a song. Not just any song, a German song.

"You hear that?" I asked Ghost.

"It's a fucking gods damn SchutzStaffel naval patrol." Fucking S.S., they are the real assholes of this fucking war. They are so loyal to Hitler and all that shit.

"How are we able to defend ourselves?" Ghost asked. This is really bad. We have weapons, but they need some work and we don't have anytime until they might spot us. Come on, Hiccup, think.

"What do we do?" Ghost asked me.

I looked around the boat to find something to use or that might get me a plan in my head.

"I have an idea." I went to inside the yacht cabin as Ghost follows. I looked in cabinets and drawers for something to use as a weapon.

"Ghost, do you have something that we can use as a weapon?" Ghost looks at m with widen eyes.

"What are you thinking about doing?" I sigh and put my left hand on his shoulder.

"We are going to get rid of them if they think about coming on this boat." I answered him and went back looking through drawers and cabinets.

Then I found a Outcast 44 Rifle. Woah, Ghost had a old civil war rifle? Well... it was an Outcast gun that we adopted after the fallen of Outcast.

"Be careful, that's my dad's rifle in the Berkian Civil War." So this is the only memory of his dad. If it was my dad, then I would feel the same thing.

I dig through the drawers and found it's ammunition and a gunpowder holder with still gunpowder in it. I open the chamber and put some gunpowder in it and then I put 5 bullet in each chamber.

*Cocks gun*

"Ready?" I looked at Ghost and he pulled out a TT-30.

"Ready." I heard him say it in a cracked voice.

I took a deep breath and then I heard German speaking.

"Wer auf der Yacht?" (Anyone on the yacht?)

Ghost and I begin to hide in separated closet to plan to ambush, if those lousy krauts wants to come on the yacht.

"Diese Rittmeister Erik Hauser der Deutschen SS bitte zeigen Sie sich selbst!" (This is Captain Erik Hauser of the German S.S. please show yourself!)

Do it, I dare you to get on the yacht. I fucking dare you you lousy, inbred fascist fuck. Come on!

"Hauptmann, was ist, wenn sie kein Deutsch sprechen?" (Captain, what if they don't speak German?)

"Vincent, alle im Deutschen Reich spricht Deutsch." (Vincent, everybody in the German Empire speaks German.)

The German Empire? We must be in Nazi territory, but where in the Nazi territory. We must be following on the coastal lines of Nazi-Occupation of Norway.

I heard the Yacht cabin door open and then the sound of boots got louder. They are here on the yacht. The lousy fucking krauts are on this yacht.

'When do we attack' I see Ghost doing sign language.

'Wait until I go' I started to reply to him in sign language.

The German captain begins to turn around and looks at the closet where I was hiding. He pulls out his Luger P08 and held it up and prepare for any threats.

As he opens the closet, I came out and tackle him to the ground and start beating the shit out of him.

The other German was about to shoot me, but Ghost burst out of the closet that he was hiding in and took down the other guy. He put him on the ground, face the ground. Ghost puts his knee on his back to hold him there and puts the barrel of his TT-33 directly on his head.

"Nicht schießen! Nicht schießen!" (Don't shoot! Don't shoot!)

"English!" Ghost furiously demands.

"Don't shoot!"The German corporal pleaded for his life.

"Ficken feigling!" The German captain shouts at the corporal. (Fucking coward)

The German grabbed his Luger and managed to kill his cowardly corporal for not dying for his country. I quickly grabbed the captain second spared Luger P08 from his back pocket and kill him before he can kill me or Ghost.

I-I-I killed a man... I killed a man! Oh, my Gods. I'm about to go crazy. I looked at my shaking hands and start having visions in my head. It was the same damn vision of me in a uniform with a rifle... Oh, wait, now I know what the visions are about now. They are vision of me in the future. Me at war in a Soviet uniform. They are vision of me in the further part of the war.

"Hiccup."

No response.

"Hiccup."

Still no response from me.

"Hiccup!"

"Yeah, what is it?" I snapped back in reality.

"Are you, okay?"

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Maybe you should lay down."

"Yeah, once we get rid of the bodies."

"Okay."

* * *

 **BERK**

"Emil Ergo?" Wilinko the Messenger

Yeah, that's me, Wilinko." Emil said.

"You got a message." Wilinko gives an envelope to Emil and then leaves.

"A message for me?" Emil said to herself.

She opens it and grabs the letter.

 _Dear Emil,_

 _It's me Ghost, I haven't heard from you like in ages. I really miss you, a lot. Hiccup told me to message you and well I was afraid of giving you a letter when I was still on Berk. I'm not popular like you, that's why I was afraid of giving it to you. I just want you to know that I probably won't be around Berk in a long time. I volunteer to join the Soviet army and help the Allies fight the Germans in Europe. I don't know if I will make it back, but I love you, so much. I've been wanting to tell you that wen we became best friends. When I come back, I'll give you a present._

 _Love,_

 _Ghost Smitov_

Emil was about to cry. She begins to go down on her knees and just cry. Ghost just said that he loves her so much. She feels like a bad friend. Now she might not make it up to Ghost. If Ghost comes back, she'll definitely make it up to him and she's promises that.


	6. Semper Fidelis

_21st day of Augustus Month, Freya's Day, 1942 (2 days until the Battle of Stalingrad)_

"Ack, this is not water." Ghost drank something clear from a bottle and spits a little out, most of it he drank, but when he taste the bitter part of it, he spat the remaining out of his mouth.

"Yeah, it's Vodka." I chuckled and took the bottle from Ghost and drank a little. Wow, that is really strong for something that is alcohol.

"I thought it was water."

"Ghost, if it was water, would it be in a bottle?"

"You got a point." Of course I am, Ghost, I'm a nerd. What do you expect from a nerd?

"Let's finish building the guns." I got up and head inside the yacht cabin as Ghost follows. We are almost done with the guns. Well, we are done the the Mosin Nagants, but the PPSh-43s are like really hard to finish. It's the safety that we can't install in.

"Damn, this safety part is pissing me off." Ghost angrily said trying to put in the safety mode on the PSSh-43s

"Okay, Ghost just relax and we'll do this later." I put the guns away and went to my bed and relaxed.

Then, I saw Ghost dashing out of the yacht cabin and heard him vomiting. Yeah, sea sickness can get the best out of you.

I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes.

"Ugh." Ghost came back and breathes heavily.

"Try to gets some rest, Ghost." Ghost took my words and walked to his bed and just lays his face on the pillow.

"Hiccup do you hear that?" I looked at Ghost and looked at the window. The open sea was foggy and I couldn't see anything. I heard that song... again.

 _Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts,_  
 _Und der Teufel der lacht nur dazu!_  
 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_  
 _Wir kämpfen für Deutschland,_  
 _Wir kämpfen für Hitler..._

I know that song. It's another Gods damn S.S. patrol! Fuck!

"Hiccup, it's those damn S.S. scums again." But this tim there are like 3 boats.

"Henrik, Ich gebe Ihnen eine packung zigaretten, wenn Sie diese Yacht zu zerstören." (Henrik, I'll give you a pack of cigarette, if you destroy that yacht.)

"Sie sind auf." (You're on.)

I know what they are saying, they are going to destroy this yacht. Out of the fun of it.

"Rudolph, gib mir, dass Panzerfaust." (Rudolph, hand me that Panzerfaust.)

"Hiccup." Ghost rushes on deck.

"I know, Ghost grab those Mosin Nagants and bring the scopes." Ghost dashes insides the yacht and grabs the Mosin Nagants. Before he exits out of the yacht cabin, he attaches the scopes to the Mosin Nagants.

I grab binoculars and try to see through the fog. I zoomed and and see the 3 German boats.

"What do you see?" Ghost appeared with the scoped Mosin Nagants and hands one to me.

"There are 3 boats and a few Germans on each." Ghost looks through the scope and sees the boats.

"Hiccup we have to attack now or they will destroy us with that damn Panzerfaust." Ghost said.

I held up my Mosin Nagant and look for the Panzer gunner.

"Hiccup to the left." I looked on my left and found the Panzer gunner. I put the crosshair on the Panzer gunner's head and slowly squeezed the trigger

"Eins zwei dr..." (One, two, thre...)

Bang!

I killed the Panzer gunner and the panzer round shot up in the air.

"Kontaktieren! Feind auf dem Boot!" (Contact! Enemy on the yacht!)

"Get down!" I covered my head and ducked down on the yacht floor dodging the MP-40 bullets.

"There is too many of them, Hiccup!" Ghost was scared.

"Wurfgranate!" (Throwing grenade!)

I heard a pound near me and I looked and see a cooked grenade.

"Hiccup, grenade!" Ghost picked up the grenade and threw it back at one of the German boats and destroyed the boat. One down, two more to go.

"Kommen Sie einige, die Sie faschistischen Ficker!" I mocked at them in German (Come get some, you fascist fucker!)

I quickly stood up and looked through the scope and killed another German.

"Nice shot." Ghost said.

"There is too many of them!" We are totally screwed...

BOOM! another boat destroyed

Да, считать, что вам фашистскую крысу!" (Yeah, take that you fascist rats.)

BOOM! Oh and another one down.

"Sergei!" Ghost shouts. Oh good, friendlies are here.

"Ghost, is that you?" Sergei looks and waves at us.

"Yeah!" Ghost response.

"Welcome to the Soviet Union, my friends." Oh, we made it to Russia.

Sergei's sailed his boat up close to ours and carefully not try to bump us.

"Hey, man." Ghost greeted.

"Hey, Ghost." The two hugged each other.

"Sergei this is Hiccup." I took out my hand and shake Sergei's hands.

"Nice to meet you... wait, Son of Stoick, right."

"Yeah."

"Wow, I've never thought that a leader's son would be interested in fighting along side with the Soviet Union." Yeah, me, too.

"Сергей, мы должны возглавить назад." (Sergei, we need to head back.)

"Ладно, Николай." Sergei speaks to one of his men. (All right, Nikolai.), "Ghost follow us, we'll take you to Murmansk."

"All right..."

"DAMN!" I couldn't get the fucking engine on. The engine is fucked.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" Ghost asked me.

"The fucking krauts damaged the engine."

"Here." Sergei slowly tosses a chain to us, "We'll drag you there."

I took the chain and hooked it on to the front of the yacht.

'Okay, it's hooked, Sergei!"

Sergei turns on his boat engine and sails us to Murmansk or wherever we are going.

* * *

 **BERK**

Stoick was on the balcony of the capitol building staring at the open sea.

"Stoick." Gobber puts his good hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"Gobber, I should have gone with him." Stoick looks into Gobber's eyes.

"If you gone with him, then we won't have a good active chief... like Hiccup." Gobber said.

"But he is not the Heir anymore." Stoick looks at the ground, "Snotlout took that away from him... and me."

"Snotlout was an enemy the whole time."

"I can't trust anyone now, when I discover that Snotlout was in a agreement with Benito Mussolini."

"Don't worry, Stoick, Hiccup is a strong lad just like you, he has his father's strength in him."

"And his mother's, too." Stoick said to add his mother in him.

"Yes, and his mother's, too" Gobber repeated Stoick.

"Hiccup, please be all right for me." Astrid said looking at the night sky.

* * *

 **MURMANSK, SOVIET UNION**

We are here...

"Подготовка к док лодки." Sergei speaks in Russian (Prepare to dock the boats.)

Sergei carefully docks our boats on the side of the ramp, making it easy for me and Ghost to step on the dock ramps and onto the Soviet ground.

"Wait, before you get out, you should probably get in your Soviet uniform." Sergei suggested.

I went back to the yacht cabin and took out my Soviet uniform.

All right, Hiccup, time to play role as a Soviet soldier. I took out my boots, trousers, Telogreika, and my black Ushanka.

I took of my shoes and unbutton my pants. I grabbed my trousers and put them on and tighten them to make them hold on to my waist. Then, I put on my boots on at a time. I put on one boot and tied them to my feet, then I took the other boot and do the same thing.

I get up on my feet and slowly grabbed my Telogreika and looked at my Soviet name " _Hektor Hacktov"_. I need to get use to that name. I slowly put on my Telogreika and button it up. I felt like I'm not Hiccup anymore. Hiccup is gone... for now. Now, I'm Hektor Hacktov. The new Russian in the Soviet Union.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Sergei looked at me and Ghost came up aside me in his uniform.

"Yeah." We started moving, I just want to get out of her with out making a sound of anything. People here might not like a non-Russian here and might throw shit at me.

"Hiccup, do you speak Russian?" Ghost asked me.

"Yeah, with a heavy Berkian accent."

"Don't worry about the accent just speak Russian."

"No Berkian, Russian only." Sergei said as we were about to enter deep into the city of Murmansk.

"Эй, И.Д., товарищ." A Russian Checkpoint Guard said to me. (Hey, ID, comrade.)

I dig in my pocket to find my ID. I felt a leather object and took it out of my pocket. It was my Soviet I.D. I handed him my I.D. and it took hime like 15 seconds to study it.

"Хорошо, Хектор Хацктов, Добро пожаловать в Мурманск." He gave me back my I.D. and let me in the city. (Okay, Hektor Hacktov, Welcome to Murmansk.)

You know I was just digging in my pocket for no reason at all. I didn't even know that I had an I.D., but thank the Gods that I did.

"Keep moving and don't do anything suspicious." Sergei said, "We need to get to Moscow to find out where to go next."

Moscow... That is even more deep into Communist Territory. I got to say, being in a Communist country really scares me. From the looks of it, it looks just normal her in Murmansk, but I was expecting like homeless and old house, but I guess not.

* * *

 **BERK**

Stoick was pasting all around his house. He kept thinking about Hiccup, behind Communist Territory.

"Stoick."

"what is it, Gobber." Stoick asked.

"You need to rest." Gobber pats him on his shoulder, "You haven't slept, ever since Hiccup left."

Stoick sigh and looks at his long time best friend.

"I know, Gobber, it's just that he is still my boy..."

"He's a man now and you know that." Gobber interrupted.

"What made him want to go to Europe and fight the Fascists?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Stoick."

He's right, he does know the answer to that. Hiccup dislikes the Nazis so much. Nazism was like the world's worst nightmaric enemy. If only he could of gone with Hiccup, but there was no heir for them to do active chief.

Xx

Emil wouldn't even step out of her room. She misses Ghost so much and she keeps blaming herself for it, but she shouldn't. She should blame popularity for brainwashing her. She would look at photos of her and Ghost. She was like his first best friend and popularity just kidnapped her. She'll never forgive herself if something bad happens to Ghost.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you when you needed it Ghost." That's like what she can only say. It's like she is sick and Ghost is the cure, but Ghost is not around.

Then out of nowhere she had a sexual vision of her and Ghost. She can feel tingling right down there. She begins to moan his name and slowly puts her hand down there.

"Oh, Ghost." Emil moans as she felt her fingers teasing her woman part. She took her other hand and caress her body, pretending that Ghost was doing it.

She begins to deepen her fingers down in her sex part causing her to loudly moan for his name.

"Ghost." She moans again and feels that tingling to become even more of an effect on her body. I bet Ghost can make it tingle even more.

She can feel herself seeping through her finger, but the tingling is still there. She didn't even need to put her fingers down there. She can just feel that tingling in her bed as it helps her sleep. She kept thinking about Ghost doing all of that tingling to her. It made her feel so good and beginning to feel addicted to Ghost.

Once the tingling stops, she sighs in relief and frustration. She didn't want to feeling to stop, but she was to tired to deal with it.

"Ghost, please come back home to me."

She was now feeling Faithful and hopes that she will feel _Always Faithful_.

Xx

Astrid was unpacking her stuff. She finally got accepted in Gronckle Community College. When she was in school, she was studying a lot and when she was done, she join popularity, but thinking about it made her regret. She wasn't truly there for Hiccup. When she thinks about not being around with him, she probably could imagine all the bad things that Hiccup had to suffer through. It made her sick to her stomach. She wish that she can go back in time and just fix all the things between her and Hiccup.

She was now feeling Faithful and hopes that she will feel _Always Faithful_.


	7. Semper Paratus

_23rd Day of Augustus Month, Sun's Day (Battle of Stalingrad)_

 **NEAR STALINGRAD, SOVIET UNION**

This was it... my first battle. I was so scared. I mean I've been in conflict with those krauts before, but this is like a major conflict. I was on a train with other soldiers who were scared out of their wits. Those Commissars back at the train station shoved us on the train and took me and Ghost weapons away that almost took us two days to put together. Now, we were unarmed. Are they going to sent me in combat without a weapon? This is bullshit. But I guess that's how thing work around here in the Soviet Union.

Suddenly, I felt the train stopped. Everybody around me started to get even more scared. I don't even know what they are saying. Everybody was talking at once and I can't hear shit. Then the train cargo door slide open, the Commissars appears at the door and begin to push people off the train.

"Пойдем! С поезда!" Commissar Durnov yells in Russian. (Let's go! Off the train!).

They were pushing up on the dock that meets the Volga River and on the other side is 'Stalingrad'. The city was like on fire and there was smoke coming from the city. It's horrible. I hope the innocence left before they were killed.

The Commissar shoved all of us on boats. Some boats were big and some were small. Ghost kept close to me the whole time and we were trying to not get separated. It's like the Commissar were leading us to our death and we were liked getting sentenced to death by combat.

"Все правильные товарищи, помните, ни один шаг назад." (All right comrades, remember, not one step backwards.)

The boats were filled with soldiers and they were getting filled until it can't fit anymore soldiers. This is probably where my end is, or maybe I might come out of here alive. Either way, I'm scared to death.

The boat begin to move and a Commissar was reading a speech from a piece of paper.

The soldiers around me were scared out of their wits and were like on full alert.

"Товарищи из великого Советского Союза. Наш любимый город, Сталинград, часть нашего дома был атакован фашистскими захватчиками. Люди Сталинграда лежит под руинами города ждут нас, чтобы помочь им. Немцы есть ударить нашу любимую Родину Советский и оставил тягостное рану на нее. Теперь с нашей силы и силы, мы будем зашивать ее раны. Теперь наше путешествие начинается там ... под Сталинградом."

(Comrades of the great Soviet Union. Our beloved city, Stalingrad, a piece of our home has been attacked by the fascist invaders. People of Stalingrad is lying beneath ruins of the city wait of us to aid them. The Germans has strike our beloved Soviet Motherland and left a painful wound on her. Now with our strength and force, we will stitch up her wounds. Now our journey begins there... at Stalingrad.)

"Быть осторожным!" Then German planes came out of nowhere and started shooting us with machine guns, like the weather was reporting raining caliber bullets that were coming in from a thousand feet. (Look out!)

We saw a boat full of soldiers get blown up by kraut planes. That made a big effect on our boat, because everybody ducked down as the German planes came by and started shooting at our boat. I saw the plane machine guns shred 3 soldiers and I was saying in my head, _Holy Shit! Fuck! Fuck! They got fucking shredded_.

"Мы должны выбраться отсюда!" A scared Soviet soldier shouts. (We must get out of here!)

"Смерть трусов и предателей!" looked and saw 6 soldiers cowardly jump off the boat and try to flee in panic, but they weren't that lucky, because the Commissar took out his PSSh and killed the ones that were fleeing. (Death to cowards and traitors!)

The boat begins to dock and once again the Commissar pushed us off the boat and get in a line for us to get our weapons. Some got a rifle and some got the ammo, they owe me and Ghost a rifle after taking our weapons away from us. Instead they still act like huge dick and give me the ammo... while Ghost gets a rifle.

"Hiccup, follow me." Ghost ran up the hill trying to dodge the MG-42 firing. There was no way to get out of here and we fall back, they'll shoot us for cowardliness. There is no time for being a scrawny little coward. I need to be brave and strong.

"We need to fine a way to get pass those Gods damn MGs." I looked around for some clue and I found a radioman struggling to fix the radio.

"Ghost, that guy is having trouble with that radio, we can use that radio to call in mortars."

"Good idea, I'll cover you."

I dashed through buildings to get to the radio without getting shot and wow, this is really hard to dodge hundreds of bullets.

I reached another building and begin to sigh in relief.

"AAGHH!" I saw a soldier die next to me. He had a scope Mosin Nagant. That could be really useful. I could really use my marksman skills about now.

I go prone and looked through a hold that was big enough for me to aim with my scope. I looked through the scope and see a panzer gunner

"Панзерсцхрецк!" A soldier shouts (Panzerschreck!)

I acted fast and put the crosshair on the Panzer gunner's head and... Bang. He fell to the ground, bleeding out of his forehead.

"Панзерсцхрецк вниз! Перемещение вверх!" I shout in Russian. (Panzerschreck down! Move up!)

I begin to move and ran as fast as I can to reach the radioman.

"Я нуждаюсь в тех, раствор команда готова!" The radioman yells in the radio. (I need those mortar team ready!)

 _"Товарищ, у нас нет никаких авторитетов для обработки." (Comrade, we do not have any authorities to process.)_

"Блядь!" (Fuck!)

I ran to him, but was was tackled by a kraut with a knife. He pinned me to the ground and hand a knife in his hand trying to kill me with it. I struggle to get him off, but he would punch me and quick try to stab me, but I was quick enough to grab the arm that held the knife. Even if I was in a life or death situation, this was like a good exercise for me. It's like one of those things where to try to push it away from you with all your strength, but sometimes you'll make a mistake, because you're not in a life or death situation. In a situation like I'm in, it's like you are in a deadly exercise, and you must use all of your strength to survive.

I started to feel like I'm gaining some muscles and finally got the German off of me. As he was about to lunge knife me, I pulled a pin from his Stielhandgranate and push him to the ground and watch him like blow up in little pieces.

I was on the ground sitting there on the shaking ground while the ringing sound in my ear occurred.

I looked at the radio guy and saw that he got killed. I had to get those mortars, so I started crawling to the radio as soldiers were jumping over me.

Almost there! I continued to crawl and crawl until I got to the radio.

"Yes!" I said to myself as I reached the radio like as if it was the key to get through the gates of Valhalla.

"Hello..." I stop to realize that these were Russian and not English speaking people.

"Здравствуйте, вы меня слышите?" I said in the radio. (Hello, do you copy?)

 _Горького Пять Девятки, идентифицировать себя, товарищ." (Gorky Five Niner, identify yourself, comrade.)_

"капрал Хацктов." I respond. (Corporal Hacktov)

 _"Что ваша статис..." (What is your st...)_

BAM!

Are you fucking kidding me! The fucking kraut shot a hole through the radio! Now, what do we do?!

Then another explosion occurred almost next to me and deafen me with tinnitus.

"Hiccup." Ghost shouts, but too me it was very mute.

I started to get up and grabbed my rifle. Then, I just stood there as the ringing was still sounding in my ear.

"Hiccup!" Ghost shout as I regain my hearing.

"Yeah!" I responded.

"How's the radio?"

"It's fucked," I cursed, "The fucking krauts put a hole in it!"

"Fuck... we'll have to flares then." Well, we have no choice. The kraut pretty much fucked up the rest of the option and spared one.

"All right!" I took off my veshmeshok backpack and search for some flares.

"Мы должны эти минометы, сейчас!" A fellow Soviet shouts. (We needs those mortars, now!)

"Я на него, я на него!" I shouted back in Russian. (I'm on it, I'm on it!)

All I have was 3 flares in my bag. Let's just hope that I can make them count.

I took one of the flares and light it up. Then, I stood up and chuck it right behind the MG-42 nest.

 _"Увольнение минометы!" (Firing the mortars!)_

"Растворы приходят, спускайтесь!" I shouted in Russian. (The mortars are coming, get down!)

I ducked down with my hands on my head as I felt the ground shake violently as the mortars rain down on the MG-42 nest.

When shaking stopped I looked up and see the MG-42 nest completely eviscerate.

I got up on my feet and grabbed a Soviet flag from the ground and ran up the hill, but what came in front of me was a German Tiger Panzer Tank.

"Тигр Танк!" (Tiger Tank!)

I acted fast and grabbed a MP-40 and climbed on top of the Tiger Tank. I opened the tank hatch and spray the inside of the tank with bullets killing the tank crew.

Then I hopped off the Tiger Tank and took a Soviet Flag and waved it over the hill to let the Soviets know that we have taken back the hill.

"Тигр вниз, двигаться, товарищ!" (Tiger down, move up!)

Everybody moves up the hill except for Ghost and me. I looked at the Tiger Tank and got an idea.

"Ghost, you get the cannon." I took a rock and used it as chalk to cover up the German symbol on the Tiger Tank and draw a Soviet symbol and wrote the name ' _Night Fury'_ in Russian (Ночная ярость). The Night Fury Tiger Tank was born. This baby has armor that was like fucking blessed by the Gods and the rounds it fire were like incredible.

"Fuck yeah!" Ghost said and opens up the tank and climbs inside as I follow behind him. We are going to be like the Nazi's worst nightmare.

"Ghost, you're driving." I climbed into the tank and close the hatch

First, Ghost and I took out the dead kraut tank crew and throw them outside on the ground. Then, Ghost started the tank engine and begins to start moving along with the other Soviet infantry.

"Фашистская пехотной!" (Fascist Infantry!)

I saw a row of MG-42 nest shooting at the Soviets, shredding them like flies. Now, it's time for NIGHT FURY to go to work.

"Ghost, turn the cannon to 34 degrees, towards the MG nest." Ghost spins the turning wheel and lines up that tank cannon, aiming at the MG nest.

"FIRE!" I shouted and Ghost fired a tank round at the MG nests. The explosion was like a beauty. It was like watching Freya dancing heavenly.

"Give me one more that was a beautiful shoot." I patted Ghost's shoulder.

"FIRING!" Ghost shouts and shoots another round taking out the entire MG nest.

"MG nest is clear." Ghost said.

I saw a bunch of German infantry falling back. I took the Tiger Tank MG and shredded them.

"Fucking Nazi!" I shouted killing every Nazi in sight.

"FUCK YOU, NAZI KRAUTS!"

When Time Square was clear and now back in Soviet control, Every Soviet start to celebrate the Soviet victory.

I just sat back in my seat and just took a deep breath.

"We did it." Ghost said.

"Fuck yeah, we did." I said to him.


	8. The Night Fury (Ночная ярость)

_1st Day of Februa's Month 1943, Sun's Day (1 Day until the Battle of Stalingrad is over with the Soviet's Victory)_

For the last 5 months, Ghost and I have been in this Tiger Tank ( _The Night Fury_ ) that we stole from the Germans, just killing anything with a Nazi uniform. This tank has been keeping us alive. For the last 5 days, the Nazi's hasn't been out here for a while and we've just been roaming all over Stalingrad in this Tiger Tank killing Germans and taking out there supply routes. We would ambush them and steal all of their rations, guns, and supplies to aid the Soviets.

Also, Sergei and his friend Cheznov came to Stalingrad to aid us in our fighting. Now, I have a complete _Night Fury_ tank crew. We were like the Nazi's worst nightmares. Well, they shouldn't have fucked with us and if you do fuck with us, we'll fuck you right back.

"Break time is over, guys." I gave my cigarette one last smoke and threw it in the snow. Cheznov started up the tank engine and turned the tank around.

"We've been out here for days." Sergei said. It's true for the last couple of days, there hasn't been like any German activities in the area. Stalingrad looks deserted and it was kind of getting...

"PANZERS!" Ghost shouted.

Finally a tank fight. Now this should be good.

"Ghost, turn the cannon 96 degrees!" Ghost begins to turn the tank cannon

"We got infantry move in front of us!"

"Those are Gods damn S.S. infantry, shred them."

Sergei uses the Tank frontal machine gun and sprayed bullets at the infantry.

"Ist, das alles bekam, du verdammter Ratten!" I insulted them in German. (Is that all you got, you fucking rats!)

"Получить некоторые вы чертовски фашистских трахает!" Cheznov yells in Russian. (Get some you fucking fascist fucks!)

Cheznov fires the tank cannon and completely destroys the shit out of that panzer.

"Out-Fucking-Standing, Cheznov!" I patted his back, "Now turn the cannon, 50 degrees!"

Cheznov turned the tank, aiming it at another panzer that was hiding in a building.

"More ground infantry." Sergei warns.

"Ghost, shred them up."

"You got it." Ghost uses the tanks frontal heavy machine gun and starts shooting at the ground troops.

"Fucking krauts!" He yells as the shreds them.

"Попрощайтесь, вы ублюдок фашистскую ебать!" Cheznov fires a tank round and buries the panzer in the building with debris. (Say goodbye, you motherfucking fascist fuck!)

"Outstanding, Cheznov 45 degrees, last tank."

"More S.S. ground troops!" Sergei said.

"Kill those fucking cocksuckers!" I was angry. The S.S. were like the loyal ones to Hitler.

"Du verdammter Schutzstaffel Hahn-saugende Sauerkrauts!" I insulted them in German. (You fucking Schutzstaffel cock-sucking sauerkrauts!)

"Чертовы фашисты!" Sergei shouts. (Fucking fascists!)

"Damn my MG is jammed!" Ghost said as he was trying to fix his jammed gun.

I opens up the tank hatch and used the MG on top of our _Night Fury_ tank.

"Essen Sie das verdammte Blei, Flachwichser!" I insulted them in German. (Eat the fucking lead, fuckwits!)

I sprayed bullets at the S.S. ground troops as Ghost was trying to fix his gun.

"All right, it's unjammed." Ghost goes back to shooting his heavy machine gun.

"Fucking Nazis!" Sergei said to himself using his Heavy MG.

"All right loaded up!"

"Fire!" I ordered Cheznov to fire the cannon.

"Fick dich, du verdammte Nazi-Fick!" Cheznov insulted them in their own language. (Fuck you, you fucking Nazi-fuck!)

Cheznov fires the tank cannon and destroys the last tank. The S.S. infantry begins to fall back as Hiccup continues to shred the retreating Nazis.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about." Ghost cheers.

Sergei grabs glass cups and filled them with Vodka and offers them to the crew.

"Cheers..."

"Ugh, that was very rough."

"Welcome to war, comrade." Cheznov chuckles and toasted with Ghost.

* * *

 **BERK**

Emil enters here apartment and went in her room to lazily just pass out on her bed after a long day at work.

"Ugh." She groans and gets up to change into something comfortable. Actually she was thinking about have a nice warm bath. It was cold outside and the temperature is slowly dropping.

She gets up from her bed and goes to the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom, she felt cold in a snap. She was hurrying up to turn on he nozzle and had to wait to fill the water with warm water.

She slowly strips off her clothes and closes her eyes letting her imagination get to her. She visualize Ghost was stripping her clothes off and kissing her neck.

That tingling feeling was back again. She slowly steps into the tub and lay down to relax and feel the nice warm water that is wetting her smooth soft body. She let's her mind go and now in her mind, instead of laying in the bathtub floor, she imagines Ghost laying on the bathtub floor as Emil was laying on Ghost. She thinks about Ghost just massaging her face, scalp, and her smooth naked body. It was making the tingling feeling spread. She didn't need to pleasure herself. She can just let the tingling feel pleasure her and she can just let her mind thinking about Ghost doing the tingling feelings.

"Oh, Ghost." Emil moans as the feeling gotten higher. Her hands just roam around her body pretending that Ghost was massaging her body.

"Oh, my Gods, Ghost." She moans louder when her hand went down to her untouched region. She wants Ghost to touch her, but he is not here. He's at war fighting the Nazis. Emil would do anything to get Ghost to join her bath time and just give her a smooth massage.

Whenever she thinks about Ghost being far away from her, her mind just automatically goes on to an Emil-Ghost sexual fantasy moment.

"Mm..." She feels herself being pleasured more by the tingling feeling that is going around her body.

"Please, come back to me Ghost."

* * *

 **STALINGRAD, SOVIET UNION**

The crew came up in a Soviet base under the command of Commissar Durnov, to get ready for there new brief.

"сержант Хацктов." Commissar Durnov calls for me. (Sgt. Hacktov.)

"Да, комиссар Дурнов?" I said. (Yes, Commissar Durnov?)

"Группа наших разведчик вернулся из разведки базу противника севернее Сталинграда." He handed me intel on the place.

"Что там происходит?" (What's going on over there?)

"Фашистская принимают людей Советского Союза в плен и убивая друг, которые пособничество в Советскую Армию." Commissar explains to me. (The fascist are taking the people of the Soviet Union captive and killing off the one that are aiding the Soviet Army.)

I looked at the intel, reading every single Russian word on the paper.

I put the intel in my pocket and joined my crew.

"So, what's our new brief?" Ghost asked.

"There is a Nazi base somewhere in the northern part of Stalingrad." I took a canteen out and drank some water to get rid of the dryness in my throat.

"What's going on there?" Cheznov asked.

"They are killing of people who are aiding the Soviet Army." I took another drink of my canteen.

"They are murdering our people."

"It's about time we get some kraut-killing time." Ghost said hopping in the Night Fury tank.

"All right, guys, get in the tank, we're moving out." I climbed on the tank commander seat.

"All right, let's move out." Cheznov turns on the tank engine. It had a monstrous a fucking nightmaric Tank.

Cheznov starts giving the tank some gas and begins to drive the tank. The set on a road that leads to the northeastern part of Stalingrad. I though that we got all of the German post all over Stalingrad. They've might have been hiding. After that tank ambush, we haven't had much conflict with any krauts. We've been at this battle for almost 6 months and Everything has been very quiet here around Stalingrad.

"It's quiet..." Ghost said.

"Too quiet." Cheznov said.

We were scanning everything that come in to our eyesight.

"I don't like it. Sergei said.

"Me too." I agree with him.

Then when we came around a corner, we saw people walking pass us. They were civilians with their children and luggage.

"В четверти мили это советские территория линии." Sergei announced the fleeing civilians. (In a quarter mile is Soviet territory lines.)

I took out a cigarette and put it in my mouth.

"Anyone got a lighter?" I asked one of my team. Ghost reached in his pocket and took out a lighter for me.

"Thanks." I lighted up my cigarette and inhale the smoke.

"All right, we are coming up in the Northern part of Stalingrad, so keep your eyes on everything." Sergei gives s a heads up.

Still everything is to quiet and I don't like it. Those fucking krauts can attack us at any moment and we probably won't even expect it.

"Stay frosty, boys." I told my men.

Odin, far-wanderer, grant me wisdom, courage, and victory, Friend Thor, grant me your strength and both be with me." I heard Ghost praying quietly.

I gave my cigarette another smoke and exhale the smoke out of my lungs. I'm not a heavy smoker, but somehow, it does relieve my stress for an extended amount of time.

"Наш протектор Be, Наша верная спутница, Смотрите нас прочь! Дай нам Ваш прекрасный свет, Жизнь с неба, Знание в наших сердцах, И свет, чтобы блистать в наших сердцах!" I begin to hear Cheznov praying. (Our protector Be, Our faithful companion, See us off. Grant us Your lovely light, Life from heaven, Knowledge into our hearts, And light to shine in our hearts!)

"О Боже." Sergei begins to feel nausea. (Oh, Gods.)

"You all right, Sergei?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sergei answered.

"Don't puke on ole Night Fury." I said patting the tank.

"I won't." Sergei chuckles and pats the Night Fury tank.

Then I heard a strange noise.

"Everybody, be quiet, Cheznov turn off the engine."

After the tank engine turned off. The noise was easier to hear.

Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts,  
Und der Teufel der lacht nur dazu!  
Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
Wir kämpfen für Deutschland,  
Wir kämpfen für Hitler,  
Der Rote kommt nie mehr zur Ruh.

"Do you hear that?" Sergei asked.

"Yep, it's a Gods-damn fucking SchutzStaffel battalion." I should have known.

"Wait, S.S.?" Ghost spoke.

"Yeah, S.S," I gave my cigarette one last smoke and threw it in the snow, "Everybody in your position."

Everybody climbed inside the tank getting everything loaded up.

"Ghost, you got more ammo for your MG?" Sergei asked.

"I'm packed, Sergei." Ghost reloaded his MG.

"Cannon loaded up with a fresh tank round." Cheznov said.

"All right, is everybody loaded up with ammunition?" I asked my men.

"Yeah."

All right, now we play the waiting game.

* * *

 **BERK**

*Ring*

Emil wakes up from her telephone ringing.

*Ring*

She gets up from her bed and walks into her apartment kitchen to pick up the telephone.

 _H-Hello._

 _Emil._

 _Ghost!_

Hearing his voice made her fully awake.

 _Hey._

 _It's really nice to hear you again._

 _Yeah me, too._

 _Are you home?_

 _No._

 _Then how are you calling me?_

 _I'm using the tank's radio._

 _You're in a tank?_

 _Yeah, I'm in a tank. I'm still at Stalingrad. I_ _just want to hear your voice again._

 _Ghost, are you okay?_

 _Emil... We are about to encounter a S.S. battalion and there is going to be a big fight coming ahead of us and..._

 _Ghost._

 _I want to see you again and I don't want to be here. After this fight, I'm coming home._

 _O-Okay. (Voice Break)_

 _CONTACT!_ Emil can hear Hiccup's voice in the background.

 _G-Ghost?_

 _I'll call you back, Emil._

* * *

 **Some of you guys message me why I have full hatred on Nazis and racisms, well I have three reasons**

 **1) Doesn't everybody hates Nazis and racism?**

 **2) Nazis are just racist bastards that kills people because they are different from them.**

 **3) I'm not Jewish, but where I am, I live in a community where most people are Jewish. I have a lot of friends that are Jewish. I don't care if my friends are Jewish (or not) they are still my friends. After living there for 2 months, I would see kids (with swastika tattoos) on bikes with a Confederate Flag roaming through the community and damage people property because they are Jewish. From that point I lost so many friend because they didn't feel like that they were accepted and they moved. I missed them so much and all I can think about is to put every Nazi-racist sons of bitches in comas. They took all my friends away and I just miss my friends so much.**

 **That's why I hate Nazis and racist people so much. They can take everything from you.**


	9. The SchutzStaffel

_G-Ghost?"_

"I'll call you back, Emil" Ghost gets off the phone an into his battle position. He takes a drink of Vodka and gets to his machine gun

"Too much alcohol?" I chuckle after seeing Ghost with that bitter taste face that he gets with he took a drink of the Vodka.

"Yeah." Ghost makes a bitter taste face from tasting the Vodka.

"Contact!" Cheznov shouted.

"Ghost shredded them up!" I shouted.

Ghost sets himself up on his heavy machine gun and starts firing at the S.S. ground troops.

"Fucking Nazi fucks, fuck you!" Ghosts insults the Nazi troops.

"Cheznov, turn the tank cannon to 76 degrees, we got a Gods-Damn Kraut machine gun on the second floor!"

Cheznov turns the tank cannon to a building and aim the cannon at a MG-42 on the building's second floor.

"All right, load up the tank cannon." I told Sergei and he opens up a fresh pack of tank rounds and puts one in the tank cannon chamber.

"All right, Sergeant Haddock, it's all loaded up." Sergei pats the cannon.

Gods, I missed that name, Haddock, but I have to go with Hacktov when it comes to Russia.

"All right fire it up!" I shouted.

"Boom!" Cheznov shouts and fires the cannon.

"Now, that was beautiful, give me another one!" I comment on the explosion.

"All right, loading cannon!" Sergei puts another tank round in.

Cheznov fires the cannon at the second machine gun on the third floor, making the debris fall from the building.

"Nice, now turn it to 29 degrees!" I ordered.

Cheznov turns the tank cannon and aims at another machine gun nest.

"Sergei, load it up!" Cheznov opens up the tank chamber cannon for Sergei to put another round in the cannon.

"All right, it's load." Sergei patted the cannon and gets another tank round.

"FIRE!"

"Хорошо-порно-до свидания, вы фашист ебать!" Cheznov fires the tank cannon at the last remain machine gun nest. (Good-Fucking-bye, you fascist fuck!)

"Okay, I think that's the last remaining of the MG-42s." I said and opened up the tank hatch to get a view of things.

"Ghost, shred up those S.S. cocksuckers!" Ghost takes the machine gun and sprays bullets at the ground troops.

"Fick dich, du Hahn-saugende faschistisch fick!" Ghost insulted them in their own German language. (Fuck you, you cock-sucking fascist fuck!)

"We got a fucking Panzer on the left!" I shouted.

Cheznov turns the tank cannon to the left and aims at the Panzer.

Sergei loads in an armed tank round in the empty chamber.

"All right, it's loaded up, Cheznov!" Sergei pats the cannon

"Fire!" I yelled.

Cheznov fires the tank cannon and hits the Panzer, but it leave it in stable condition. It's still damage, but can still fight.

The panzer fires and his the Night Fury on the side causing the inside to shake.

"Quick, load another." I ordered.

Sergei opens the empty tank cannon and grabs an armed tank round from the case and inserts it in the tank cannon.

"Ready to fire." Sergei closes the chamber.

"Fire!" I ordered.

Cheznov fires another round at the Panzer and completely blow up the Panzer.

"Ground troops, coming from the right." I said.

"I got it." Ghost fires his machine gun, spraying bullets at the Krauts.

"Nice shooting, Ghost, keep stacking them up." I commented on Ghost's shooting.

"Reloading." Ghost replaces an empty ammo belt with a full live rounds of a new ammo belt.

Then he spots another ground troop and starts shredding up.

"Fucking fascist cock-sucking fucks!" Ghost insults the kraut infantry.

"They're falling back!" Sergei sees the Germans running.

"I don't think so." I felt a rumbling vibration in the tank. Something big is coming our way.

"Guys, get prepare, something is coming." I feel the rumbling getting bigger.

Then out of behind a corner of a almost destroyed building a tiger tank came out.

"TIGER TANK!" Sergei shouted and then I went back into the Night Fury tank.

"Cheznov, turn the tank cannon and aim it at the fucking Tiger." I ordered.

Cheznov turns the cannon at the Tiger tank and opens up the empty tank cannon chamber.

"Sergei, load it up!" I ordered.

"You, got it, Sarge." Sergei opens up a fresh case of tank cannon rounds and grabs one. He arms it and puts it in the tank cannon chamber.

"All right, it's loaded up, Cheznov!" Sergei pats the tank cannon.

"Давай детка!" Cheznov fire the tank cannon. (Come on, baby!)

The tank round hits the Tiger tank, but bounces off and hits a building, making half the the building to collapse.

"Блядь!" Cheznov curses as he saw the tank round bounces off the Tiger Tank. (Fuck!)

"Try again!" I suggested and thought that it could work again.

Sergei opens up the tank cannon chamber and inserts an armed tank round.

"All right, loaded up." Sergei pats the cannon.

"Fire!"

Cheznov fires the cannon and hits the Tiger, but it didn't do much damage.

"One more time!" Please work.

Sergei opens the empty cannon arm fills it with an armed tank round.

"All right, it's all loaded up!" Sergei clases the tank chamber.

"And...Fire!"

Cheznov fires, but something was wrong.

"Чорт, the tank cannon is jammed!" Cheznov pounds on the cannon to try to unjam it. (Damn)

"Can you unjam it?" I asked.

"It'll take some time." Cheznov grabs a toolbox and tries to unjam it.

Then we felt a shake. The Tiger that was shooting at us.

"All right." I grab a couple of RGD-33 Soviet grenades and opened the tank hatch.

"What are you doing" Ghost asked me.

"I'm going to do something about that Tiger Tank." I grabbed my PPSh and exit the Night Fury tank.

Before I did I looked at Ghost and Sergei, "Sergei use the top tank MG and help Ghost to get me some covering fire!"

I jumped off the Tiger tank and took cover behind it and encounter ground troops.

Sergei gets on the top tank machine gun and helps Ghost to gives me covering fire.

"Moving up!" I dashed behind a damaged car and waited for my chance to start moving.

Then a bullet hits me in the shoulder.

"Agh, sniper!"

"I see the sniper." Sergei pulls out a scope Mosin Nagant from the Night Fury tank and scopes out the sniper.

The sniper came out from hiding and Sergei quickly put the crosshair on the sniper and pulls the trigger fast.

The bullet hits the sniper in the throat and the Kraut sniper holds his throat and slowly bleeds out.

"дросель на траханий кулі, ви член смоктати ебать попереднє!" Sergei taunts the dying sniper. (Choke on the fucking bullet, you cock-sucking scoping fuck!)

"All right, Hiccup move up!" Ghost gives covering fire as I dash to the Tiger Tank.

I climbed on top of the Tiger tank and took out a RGD-33 Russian grenade. I took out the pin and waited 5 second , I opened up the Tiger Tank hatch and threw the armed grenade in the tiger tank. I quickly closed the hatch and jumped off the tiger tank.

When I hit the snowy ground, the Tiger Tank blew up and I got back on my feet.

"Fuck yeah, Hiccup!" Sergei cheer and then gets shot by a Kraut infantry grunt.

"Sergei!" I took my PSSh submachine gun and fire an entire clip in the krauts body, make a gigantic hold in his chest.

"I'm fine!" Sergei grunts and grabs a first-aid kit and bandage himself.

"PANZER!" Ghost shouts and points at the location of the Panzer.

"The cannon is still fucking jammed." Cheznov shouts.

I looked at a German soldier and next to him was a Panzerfaust. I picked it up and put in a panzerfaust round in. I looked up and see the Panzer, that has S.S. marks all over it was shooting at the Night Fury tank.

I armed the Panzerfaust and aimed it at the Panzer tank.

"Say _auf wiedersehen_ , you fascist fuck!" I push back on the Panzerfaust trigger and fire the round at the Panzer, then watched it go up in flames.

"Yeah!" The crew cheered and I just took a breath from all of that fighting that we did, but once we get deep into the northern part of German Occupation of Northern Stalingrad, then we probably get the big ones.

"Cheznov is the cannon fixed, yet?" I asked.

Cheznov opens the right sided hatch and just lets in the air in his lungs, "Not yet, I need some time to get her fixed."

"Okay, everybody, let's take a break." Ghost throws me a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Gods, we need a break after a long 3 hours of taking on the fucking S.S.

I put a cigarette in my mouth and lighted up, inhaling the smoke. I took off my tank helmet and slightly brush my hair back.

Ghost throw me my water canteen and I took a drink from it. Feeling the cold water going in my stomach.

I climbed in the Night Fury tank and sat in my tank commanding seat.

"You should probably give her a call to let her know that you are all right." Ghost said and then I start to thing about Astrid. She probably thinks that i'm dead.

I looked through the shelves to grab an ash try for my cigarette. Then I looked down at the bottom of the shelf finds the tank radio.

"He's right, I should really give her a call."

* * *

 **BERK**

Astrid was at her apartment sitting on a sofa wearing reading glasses as she reads a book.

*Ring*

Her telephone sounded from the other side of the living room. She puts her book aside, then took off her reading glasses and gets up from her seat to answer the telephone.

 _Hello?_

 _Hey, Astrid?_

 _Hiccup! Hi! How are you?_

 _I'm doing good._

 _Are you home?_

 _No, I'm calling from a tank radio._

 _Tank?_

 _Yeah... Me and Ghost are still at Stalingrad fighting the Germans still._

 _How's Ghost?_

 _He's doing all right. We've all almost died, today._

 _All?_

 _Ghost's friend's Sergei and Cheznov came along to help us in the fight. We just encountered a huge battalion of S.S._

 _The Schutzstaffel..._

 _Yeah, the Schutzstaffel._

 _So, what are you doing now?_

 _Well, our tank cannon has been jammed and we are taking a break and wait for it to be fixed..._

An explosion occurred in the background.

 _Hiccup!_

 ** _The tank cannon is fixed Sergeant._** Astrid heard Cheznov's voice in the background

Astrid sigh in relief, she though that I was being attacked.

The tank was jam with a tank cannon bullet stuck into it and when Cheznov unjammed the cannon, the tank fired the round and struck a building.

 _All right, Night Fury's cannon is fixed up._

 _Night Fury?_

 _On the first day of the Battle of Stalingrad, me and Ghost stole a German King Tiger Tank. It's like the strong tank in this war. We erased the German symbol and replaced it with Soviet symbols and I named it the Night Fury._

 _A tank name Night Fury... I like to see it when you come back._

 _All right_ _._

 _So, Sergeant Haddock?_

 _Not, Haddock._

 _Why not?  
_

 _Non-Russians would get shit thrown at them._

 _So, you have a Russian name?_

 _Siberian-Russian name, Hektor Hacktov._

 _Hektor Hacktov... I like the sound of that._

 _Yeah, me too. What have you been doing?_

 _Hiccup, I want to apologize... for everything. My popularity got the best of me and I was just in the popularity and I forgot all about you. When I found you in Freezing Park all wounded up, it's like you freed me from popularity._

 _It's okay, Astr-_

 _No,, it's not okay, I was so into being popular and because of it I ignored you when you were getting hurt. And you called that OKAY?!_

 _ASTRID!_

I didn't like that at all! Why did I yelled at her? Maybe it was just this damn war that has gone into my head.

 _I'm sorry Hiccup... It's just it's been really hard for me..._

 _I love you._

Astrid froze and widen her eyes. Then she smiled.

 _I know, you told me that in the letter that you sent to me._

 _I did, didn't I?_

 _How about you say that to me when you get back, okay?_

 _Okay._

 _All right I got to go. Talk to you later?_

 _Yeah._

 _Okay, bye._

 _Bye._


	10. The Pyrrhic Victory

_2nd day of Februa's Month, 1943 (Soviet Victory at Stalingrad after the Night Fury crew get's there final assault.)_

"All right, Sergei, drive us in slowly." I said.

Sergei moves us in deep into the last remaining Nazi territory of Stalingrad. We were on our own. It was just me, Ghost, Sergei, and Cheznov in our Night Fury tank. This assault may end the battle with the Soviet victory. This is our last assault here in Stalingrad. There is no turning back, it ends here no matter what.

"All right, boys, stay frosty." I whispered as we entered in the foggy area. the Germans must be deep into the fog, but where?

I was just looking everywhere, fully alert, avoiding the things that could easily distract me. In a situation like this, there is no need for distraction.

"Can anyone see anything?" I asked.

"Not really." Ghost said.

"All right, Sergei turn left." I felt the tank move and follows the path to a road that leads into the deep fog.

"Wait, I'm seeing something." Ghost opens up his hatch and looks closely.

"Oh... My... Gods." The tank stops and what we saw was a pile of deceased Soviet civilians. Those fucking krauts killed all of them.

Sergei quickly opens up his hatch and vomits.

"Easy there, Sergei." I said.

"I'm okay." Sergei wipes his mouth and continues to drive deep into the fog.

The deceased were all covered in snow and some showed bones. This is so brutal. It's too much.

Then we came further into the fog and see more deceased, but they were hanged. Some dressed and some bare. Sick fucking krauts have no souls!

I heard footsteps and a little bit of German voices. I think that they are about to ambush us.

"Guys, in the tank." I went back into the tank and closed the hatch as the others did the same.

"I heard Krauts circling us."

"I can't see anything." Ghost said.

Then a boom sounded, along with a shake.

"Battle positions!" I ordered the crew.

Cheznov looks through the tank's sight and nothing, but just fog.

"Where are they?!" Cheznov was about to be paranoid.

"They are hiding in the fog!" Sergei looks out outside from inside the tank.

Nothing but the grey mist that surrounds us.

"Cheznov, get us out of here!" Cheznov drives deep into the fog. Ghost was just looking everywhere.

Then bullets appeared out of the fog and starts hitting the tank.

"Fuck, there is no way out of this!" Ghost shouts.

"Fire a tank round, we can use the explosive force to get rid of the fog!" I suggested.

"All right, loading up the cannon!" Sergei puts in a fresh tank round and closes it up the chamber.

"Tank cannon loaded!" Sergei pats the cannon.

"Fire!"

Cheznov fires the cannon and then the flying tank bullet hit something that causes a big explosion. When we made the fog disappears, we saw a destroyed Panzer. They might have cause a big enough explosive to rid of the fog.

"I see them!" Ghost pointed out the kraut infantry.

"Ghost, shred them up!"

"Come here you fascist fucks!" Ghost makes a blazing force of machine gun rounds and the krauts.

"Kraut machine gun, second floor to the right."

Cheznov turns the tank to the right at aims at the kraut machine gun on the second floor.

"Fire!"

Cheznov fires the tank and hits the target.

"All right, target destroyed." Cheznov confirms.

"Ghost, we've got ground troops coming from the left."

"I'm on it." Ghost cocks his Machine Gun and started spraying bullets at the krauts.

"Fuck you, Nazi bastards!" Ghost angrily insults as he shreds down the Krauts.

"Shit, we got a panzer on the left!" Sergei puts an armed tank round in the cannon chamber.

"Cannon loaded up!" Sergei closes the chamber.

"Fire!" I yelled.

Cheznov fires and damages the panzer.

"Another one!" I ordered.

Sergei puts in another tank round and puts it in the cannon chamber.

"You're good to go, Cheznov!" Sergei pats the cannon.

"Fire!"

"Boom, baby!" Cheznov fires the cannon and destroys the tank.

"Outstanding, Cheznov!" I patted Cheznov's shoulder.

"Oh, man." Sergei breathes and relaxes for a bit.

That's the last of them, but it's still under Nazi control.

"All right, boy, we got a five minute break, use it wisely."

Ghost reloads his machine gun and Sergei loads in another tank round.

I grabbed my water canteen and took a drink of water. Gods, I needed that.

Ghost opens his hatch to exit the tank, but then he got forcibly thrown out.

"Agh." A German soldier throws Ghost off the tank and into the ground. The German wields his knife and jumps on Ghost.

The German attempted to stab Ghost, but Ghost grabs his arm and struggle to meet the tip of the knife.

"Fuck you, kraut..." Ghost throws the German off and gets up. He puts his hands up to get ready for any strike that the German will make.

He charges at Ghost and they both fell to the ground. Ghost grabs the arm that German had a knife in, but he was tired. After all the fighting, he begins to feel tired. The knife slowly descends to Ghost's right eye. digging through the eyeball and tissues.

"AGH!" Ghost feels the pain of the knife going through his Ghost.

"Ghost!" I popped out of the tank, because of Ghost's distress and I saw a kraut having a knife in Ghost's eye.

"Erhalten Sie weg von ihm!" I threw the German off of Ghost and grabbed his knife. (Get off of him!)

I took the krauts knife and stabs him in the eye, hearing the kraut screaming in pain.

"Sie sollten diese, Ficker nicht getan haben" I grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his face on the side of the Night Fury tank. I kept slamming his face until he was dead.

When he was dead, I let go of him and took a deep breath.

"You, okay?" I helped Ghost up.

I studied his eye and it was really bad. A lot of eye and facial tissues are dripping out. I need to take that wounded eye out or it will cause infection.

"How is it?" Ghost sighs.

"It needs to be taken out, or it will cause infection." I said.

Ghost lays down on the cold ground, getting ready to get his stabbed eye removed.

"CHEZNOV!"

Cheznov comes out of tank and groups with me and wounded Ghost.

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked.

"Ghost has been wounded and it is about to become infected." I grabs his knife from his back pocket.

Cheznov hands me the bottle of Vodka, before I can get rid of the infected eye, I need Ghost intoxicated.

"Ghost, I need you completely wasted if I want to get that eye out."

"Agh, okay." He said.

I opened up the Vodka and before I get him intoxicated, I took a drink.

I handed Ghost the Vodka bottle and he started to chug it down drinking as much as he can handle.

He drank like a quarter of the whole bottle and was out cold. Time to go to work.

I took my knife and carefully dig out the damaged eyeball. I cut the eye steam to make it easy for my to take it out.

Gods, this smells awful, I think it's the infection that is making that smell.

As I dispose the eye, took a napkin and taped it over his eye. It'll keep any bad bacteria from going into that eye

"How long will it take to get him sober up?" Sergei asked.

"Well he didn't drank the whole..."

Then Ghost begins to throw up and passes out again.

"Oh, gross." Sergei looked disgusted.

"Okay, i didn't need to see that." I said, "He'll be out for about 2 hours."

* * *

 **BERK**

Astrid was very sweaty and all she could think of is a shower.

She gets up from her bed and goes to the bathroom.

When she entered the bathroom, she turn on the nozzle and let the water showered

She slowly strips off her clothes and closes her eyes letting her imagination get to her. She visualize Hiccup was stripping her clothes off and kissing her neck.

She slowly steps into the shower and relax, feeling the nice warm water that is wetting her smooth soft body. She let's her mind go and now in her mind, She begins to caress herself imagining Hiccup doing that as she had her head laying on Hiccup's chest. She thinks about Hiccup just massaging her smooth naked body. It was making her very aroused. She was beginning to feel a tingling vibration that is pleasuring her. She can just let the tingling feel pleasure her and she can just let her mind thinking about Hiccup doing the tingling feelings.

"Oh, Hiccup." Astrid moans as the feeling gotten higher. Her hands just roam around her body pretending that Hiccup was massaging her body.

"Oh, my God, Hiccup." She moans louder when her hand went down to her region. She wants Hiccup inside her, but he is not here. He's at war fighting. Astrid would do anything to make Hiccup come back to her.

"Come back to me Hiccup."

* * *

 **STALINGRAD, SOVIET UNION**

Ghost was awake and... vomiting.

"Just let it all out." I said.

"Oh, my liver." Ghost puts his hand on his stomach.

"Don't worry the pain will go away." I said.

I grabbed my water canteen and took a drink out of it, getting water in my system.

"PANZERS!" Sergei yells out of nowhere and a Tiger tank appears.

"Men, to you battle position!" I ordered

"Cheznov, turn the cannon 67 degrees, directly at the Panzer!" Cheznov begins to turn the tank cannon

"We got infantry move in front of us!"

"Those are Gods damn S.S. infantry, shred them."

Ghost uses the tank frontal machine gun and sprayed bullets at the infantry.

Cheznov fires the tank cannon at the Panzer and shoots it up in flames. The German tank crew exited the tank on fire.

"Out-Fucking-Standing, Cheznov!" I patted his back, "Now turn the cannon, 50 degrees!"

Cheznov turned the tank, aiming it at another panzer that was hiding behind a building.

"More ground infantry." Sergei warns.

"Ghost, shred them up."

"You got it." Ghost uses the tanks frontal heavy machine gun and starts shooting at the ground troops.

"Fucking krauts!" He yells as the shreds them.

Sergei loads up a tank round.

"All right, loaded up!" Sergei closes the cannon chamber.

"Fire!"

Cheznov fires the cannon and directly hits the panzer.

"Fucking-A!" Ghost shouts.

"Kraut machine gun, 1st floor on the left

Cheznov fires the cannon at the machine gun on the first floor, making the debris fall from the building.

"He's gone for sure!" Ghost said.

"Fuck yeah he is." Cheznov fist bumps Ghost.

"PANZERSCHRECK!" Sergei yells.

"I got him!" Ghost throws bullets at the panzer gunner making a big hole in his chest.

"Tiger!" Cheznov said.

I picked up a spare panzerfaust and aim it at the Tiger Tank.

"Here's my motherfucking tiger roar, you cocksucker." I pull the trigger and blew up the Tiger tank

"They'e falling back!" Sergei excitedly shouts.

"We did it!" Sergei cheer.

"Yeah!" Cheznov hops in.

"Yeah, Ura!" Ghost joins

I stepped out of the tank and inhale the victory air and watching fireworks of victory

But, then in the distance I saw lights and there was a fight still going over there.

"Should we help them out?" Ghost asked.

"No, we did our part, now let them do there." I said and then I saw a Nazi flag get cut down and get replaced with the Soviet flag.

This has being like the greatest victory, know to war. Finally, we can go home. We've done a lot here. Now there is no much use to be here now.


	11. Home Sweet Home

Finally, after being here in this battle for 5 months, 1 week, and 3 days, it was time. The time to go home. Where I can probably be accepted among my home country and just be Hiccup Haddock and not, Hektor Hacktov. When I leave this country, I'll no longer be Hektor Hacktov. Hektor Hacktov is just a Soviet soldier who fought a lot of S.S Wehrmacht and battle a lot of Panzers and Tigers. Of course I'll always be Hektor Hacktov, but to me I will and forever will be called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

"Woah, woah, Hiccup?" Ghost steps in front of the Night Fury.

"What?" I was puzzled.

"You're bringing Night Fury along with us on our way back to Berk?"

"Yep." I said with a straight face. This tank has kept us alive for exactly 5 months, 1 week, and 3 days.

"Are you sure that the boat can handle the weight?" Ghost asked in worry.

"Don't worry, Ghost, it won't sink."

"Okay, then haul it up on the boat."

I drove the tank on the boat, making the boat wave a little bit. I can't just leave it here. This tank will go down in history. I had some major memories in this tank for exactly 5months, 1 week, and 3 days. This will probably be the famous tank in this war. _Night Fury_ the greatest Tiger Tank in war history. A tank that was stolen by a Berkian-Soviet soldier and formed an amazing tank crew name, Sergeant Hektor Hacktov (me), Sergeant First Class Prizrak Smitov (Ghost), Master Sergeant Sergei Yankov, and Staff Sergeant Yuri Cheznov. I best damn tank crew that I have ever had in battle. It's hard to say good-bye to the people that you hanged around with for almost 6 months.

"All right." I jumped out of the tank and took off my helmet. I brushed my buzz cut hair back and looked around the area that goes on my eyesight.

"Woah, what's the rush?" I felt the boat move.

"They are hunting down soldiers that are trying to get out out the war and I don't want to get killed."

"Then fire it up." I took off my Telogreika and wipe the sweat from my forehead.

I grabbed a bucket of soap water and a wash cloth to clean up the Night Fury. There is so much Nazi blood on this baby. This tank is like a motherfucking Nazi-killing machine.

As I wash the outside of the Night Fury tank, I stopped at the Soviet symbol that I draw to replace the German symbol. I need to get rid of the symbol. A Soviet symbol and Nazi symbol are not acceptable in the Berkian Republic. So I drew Berk's national symbol on the tank.

I washed the drawn Soviet symbol off the tank and then, I used a knife to scrap off the Nazi symbol.

The Nazi symbol took while and there was mistake that i made while scraping it off. I may have made some scars, but it was an accident.

I looked back at the city and watched it slowly fade away. the good thing about it is that it wasn't smoking and no flames coming out of it. We did a very good job at Stalingrad, now all this need to do is to be remodel and a lot of repairs.

* * *

 **BERK**

"Chief!" Gobber comes running in the Chief's office.

"What is it now, Gobber?" Gobber throws an article on the desk in front of Stoick.

"Fine." Stoick looks at the article and reads it.

VICTORY AT STALINGRAD

 _The Germans inside the pocket retreated from Stalingrad to the city itself. The loss of the two airfields, at Pitomnik on 16 January 1943 and Gumrak on the night of 21/22 January, meant an end to air supplies and to the evacuation of the wounded. The third and last serviceable runway was at the Stalingrad flight school, which reportedly had the last landings and takeoffs on the night of 22–23 January. After daybreak on 23 January, there were no more reported landings except for intermittent air drops of ammunition and food until the end._

At the bottom of the Article was a picture of 4 guys in a tank. Stoick recognizes the boy on top of the tank. He looks like that he is a young age. A young age and he looks like...

"H-Hiccup!" Stoick shouts whispery.

"What about him?" Stoick looks shows the picture of 4 guys in a tank (Hiccup, Ghost, Cheznov, and Sergei).

"Your boy seems like the hero." Gobber said as the picture of Hiccup and his crew are labeled as the Four Heroes of Stalingrad.

"Yep, he sure is." Stoick said and made a smile.

"Do you think that he'll be coming home?" Gobber asked very slowly.

"I...I hope so." Stoick guesses.

"Stoick!"

"What is it, Ms. Fierce?"

"You must come outside, it's important!"

* * *

Here we are, Berk. The place that I grew up and the place that I lost my Heir title. But I hope that I can leave those thing all behind. I hope I'm still not a runt... Of course not. I'm a soldier and I will always be a soldier.

"Prepare to dock!" Ghost shouts as he was climbing down from the mast.

I grab the ropes to be prepare to tie the boat to the docks. Ghost started to slow down the yacht as we gotten closer to the docks. I begin to start smelling that sweet scent of Mrs. Hofferson's delicious vanilla-flavored bread that spreads throughout Berk. Gods, I love that smell.

I jumped off the boat and on the dock ramp to tie the boat to the dock. I missed that sound when the feet hits the wooden planks. Yep, home sweet home.

I can't just go up there alone. I'm afraid to just go up and look at the people that I haven't seen in 5 month 1 week, and 3 days.

"You ready?" Ghost came up beside me in the tank that we got from Stalingrad, his head was popping out of the tank so he and get a better view while driving.

"Yeah." I made a sigh and climb on top of the tank and sat on the side.

When we drove off the docks, people were coming up to us. I was prepare to get shit thrown at and someone to yell 'go away, runt', but no. They came up and started clapping. They were actually clapping at us. It was the most enjoyable thing that I was every in.

Ghost and I exited the tank and stepped on the Berkian soil after almost 6 months. It felt good.

"GHOST!" A lady came dashing and Ghost looks and made a smile.

"EMIL!" Ghost opens his arms and Emil just jumps right in his arms and kisses him repeatedly.

"Your home!" Emil kisses his lips for 7 second and breaks. She kisses him again for 8 seconds and looks back into his eyes.

"I missed you, so much!" Emil was excited than ever.

"I missed you, too," Ghost pecks her lips, "5 months is too long."

"No, 4 years is too long." Emil started to cry a little, "All those years, I wasn't there with you."

"But you are with me now, Emil." Emil looks up to his eyes and kisses him.

"I love you, your are the greatest best friend that I ever had." Ghost confessed.

"I... I... I love you, too, Ghost." She kissed him again but this kiss was way longer than 8... 15... 20 seconds. You need to break the kiss to breathe.

"Don't I get a kiss?" I looked in front of me and she Astrid there.

"Yes, you do." I embrace her and press my lips on hers.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." She whispers.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too, Tankdaddy." She teases me.

"Tankdaddy?" Did she just call me Tankdaddy?

"After what we heard about you at Stalingrad, people here gave you the nickname, _Tankdaddy_."

"I kind of like it." I said and brush my lips son hers.

"Don't spoil it."

"Yes, M'lady." I brush my lips on hers again.

"SON!"

"DAD!" I shouts as I ran to my dad. We both embrace and dad just cried of joy.

"Welcome home, son."

"Thanks, dad."

"Everybody to the Great Hall, now we have something to celebrate!" My dad shouts.

* * *

 **(GHOST'S POV)**

I feel really un-Ghost and all my life I've been a Ghost. For people to start noticing me, did it really took all of that, by just fighting in a war? I don't know, but I don't care.

I was at the party just roaming around the place just seeing people happy together.

"Hey, Ghost, come over here." Emil calls for me.

"I'm coming." I walked over to the table that Emil was sitting at with her popular friends

"So, this is your war hero." One of her friends said.

"Yep and he is my only." Emil embraces me tighter.

"Well, I'm Donnie." She introduce herself.

"I'm Sergeant First Class Ghost Smitov." I told her my name.

"What happened to your eye?" Emil finally notices my eye-patch.

"I got stabbed in the eye by a Nazi."

Emil gave me a sadden look and kisses my forehead.

"Wow," Emil felt my chest and feels a harden spot, "Did the war do that to you?"

"Well, the MG recoil did," I said, "Throughout the whole war me, Hiccup, and two other we just inside a tank just chilling and fighting."

"What tank?" Tuffnut came along.

"The Night Fury."

They gasped, even Emil.

"What?" I made a puzzle look.

"The Night Fury is a famous Soviet King Tiger Tank of Stalingrad." Tuffnut said.

I didn't know that the Night Fury was so famous.

"Yes," I said, "Me, Hiccup, Cheznov, and Sergei are the squadron of the Night Fury tank."

"How did you get that tank, that kind of tank is like a monster." Emil said.

"Hiccup stole the tank from the Nazis and we remodel it." I explains.

"I would like to see it sometimes." Tuffnut said.

"You will."

I kept on embracing Emil and kiss her for head

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Ghost."

* * *

 **(HICCUP'S POV)**

I was out on a cliff, looking at the night sky, listening to music on my car radio.

"Hey, Hiccup." I looked behind me a see my lovely Astrid.

"Hey." I watch her come toward me and held out my hand to let her hold it.

"Why aren't you at the party?" She asked me.

"Oh, I guess I'm just not a party person."

Then I heard a love song. Astrid puts my hands on her hips and her hands around my neck and we just slow dance.

When she puts my hands on her hips, she made a moan. I like that moan of hers, it sounds so goddess-like of her.

"Some hands you got their." I didn't know that had those kind of hands.

"Oh, it's something that you pick up at war." I said which was probably true.

"What was it like over there?"

"Oh, it was so scary and just horrible."

"How so?"

"So many Soviet people were raped, killed, and tortured."

She puts her hands on the back of my head and caress it.

"I'm glad that I was just in a tank for the whole battle, because I would probably see a lot worse."

I shed tears after seeing a lot of things that I didn't want to see back at Stalingrad.

"Sh, it's okay." She puts my head on her shoulder. She smells nice. She smells like roses and daisies.

"You smell nice." I said.

She gave a small laugh and brushes her lips against mines.


	12. Unexpected Visitor

I entered my room and stripped off my clothes and only leave me in my briefs.

"What a night." I had the greatest time with Astrid and the cliff.

I walked to my bathroom and and looked at myself in the mirror. I had grew some facial hair. It didn't look good on me. I grabbed my razor and put some shaving cream on my face. I carefully place the razor on my facial skin and drag it across the surface of my chin and cut the hair of my chin.

I rinse off the hair from my razor and look back at the mirror. What I saw in the mirror was a Nazi behind me and was bout to slice my throat. I opened my eyes and see that it was just a vision.

I breath slowly and when back to my shaving.

* * *

I laid in my bed just about to drift to sleep. Then I heard my window open and saw a dark figure on the window. I sat up and looked at the figured.

"H-Hello?" I greeted calmly.

"Ssshh..." The figure came closer and revealed as Astrid.

"Astrid." What is she doing in my house and in my room? I must be asleep.

"Hey." Astrid whispers as she hovers over me and puts her lips on mines. I felt her hips moving on top of me and was making me excitedly arouse by the motion of her hips moving.

"Someone seem excited to see me." She whispers and crosses her arms and grabs to bottom of her shirt to pull it off. Damn, she was wearing a black bra that looked so beautiful on her. It feels like that I was in a cage and I am about to be unleashed.

Then she unbutton her shorts and slowly takes it off. This was too much for me. She was winding me up.

"You are so beautiful." I would say more, but I don't know what I can pick to say.

She slowly takes off my briefs and pops out my erection. She grabs on to it with a grip and started stroking it. Wow, this feels amazing.

"You like that?" She whispers.

"Mmhm." I hummed.

She gave me a kisses and then she took both of her hands behind her back to undo her black bra.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and she took off her bra.

"Do you like them?" Wow, I must be dreaming.

"Y-y-yes." I was really deep into this and there is no turning back now.

She took both of my hands and puts them on her breast. I gently massage both of her breast as she moans.

"Mmm, Hiccup." She moans like a goddess.

She went back to my erection and I started to look at the ceiling, then I felt something wet and warm. She was giving me oral sex. I bet sooner or later my dad is going to wake me up.

She stopped giving me oral sex and whispers, "Lick me."

I went to her womanhood and see that she was turned on. I push my tongue into her sex region and dip my tongue in and out of her.

"Oh, Hiccup." She moans and grips on to my blanket and wraps her legs around me.

I took my hands and massage her legs. She has nice legs.

"Lay down." I laid down on my bed like she told me to do, then she overs me. I caress her face, looking to her eyes. She is so beautiful.

She grabs my erection and slowly inserts her sex region.

"Oh, Gods." She moans as my entire erection went inside her.

She thrusted my erection in and out. I roam my hands all over her body.

Then I saw blood coming out of her sex region. Holy shit! What did I do?

As I was abut to react, Astrid holds me down and said, "Hiccup, it's normal, okay?"

"But, you're bleeding." You call that okay? I'm not sure that is okay.

"It means that I'm not pure anymore and you took my purity and I took yours."

"Okay." I calm down and went back to our sexual bond.

"Mm." She moans. Gods, I would like to her that moan all day.

"Oh, Astrid." I made out a moan.

"Yes, moan my name." She whispers

We both rolled over so that I was on top of Astrid and pressed my manhood up against her sex region. She gave me a small nod to continue, and I slid myself into her. She was warm and she felt so amazing, I started off going slow so that I wouldn't cause her any pain since it was her first time.

"Oh, Hiccup" She said moaning "You feel so good inside me"

I started to go faster and Astrid moaned louder and panted more. After about 2 minutes I could feel my climax starting to rise and I went faster.

"I'm going too…" She said

"I know, me too." I said

After a few moments I release my excitement inside of her and she let out a loud moan. The adrenaline drained out of me and I rested on my pillow and her weight on me which I didn't seem to mind.

She just laid on top of me and I looked deep into her eyes and she did the same.

"That was amazing" She said

"Yeah that was amazing."

* * *

 **(NEXT DAY)**

I walked to the Forge to work on Night Fury, but as I got closer, I saw Ghost there.

"Hey, man." I greeted him.

"Hey, Hiccup." Ghost greeted back as he continue to work on Night Fury.

"I told you that I was going to work on Night Fury." I patted the Night Fury Tank.

"Yeah, but I had nothing to do." Ghost said, "So, I decided to join you."

"All right." I accepted him to join me.

"Hey, those live rounds in the tank are making me nerve." Ghost said.

"Don't worry, I'll get them." I climbed up on the Night Fury tank to start unloading the top machine gun.

I detached the MG-42 and throw it to the side. I enter inside the tank and started hauling out the tank rounds 3 at a time.

"Heard anything about the Siege of Leningrad?" Ghost asked me.

"It's gotten worse, Cannibalism was reported." I said.

"Are you kidding me?" Ghost thought I was joking.

"No." I couldn't fucking believe it either, but I'm not surprise. Stalin wouldn't even feed his own people.

I grabbed a DShK 1938 and attached it to the top of the tank.

"The North Africa Campaign, the Allies are pushing the fascist to Italy."

"Everybody wants to get their hands on the oil."

Then out of nowhere I heard a siren. This was a siren of visitor coming to the island.

I saw my dad coming out of the house and fast walk to the docks where the arrivals are.

"Hiccup, what is going on?" Ghost got out from under the tank and stood up.

"We got visitors." I walked up to my dad and went beside him to see the new arrival.

"Dad, who is it?" I saw the face that dad had. When I saw that face, that means something is going on.

"Have you ever heard of General Steinberg?" My father asked me... Wait, Steinberg? General Henrik Hans Steinberg the Red Death. That fucking S.S. General cocksucker is her on fucking Berk. First Stalin came here, now a fucking S.S. General!

"The Red Death." Ghost whispers to himself.

Me and Ghost had our TT-33 pistols hidden under our sleeves.

"Ah, Chief Stoick, it's a pleasure to meet you." Steinberg greeted. Fucking cocksucker.

"Hiccup." I looked and see Astrid beside me.

"What do you want, Steinberg?" Dad clenches his fists.

"What, I don't get a hello back?" He was starting to piss me off.

"I think we should get to the point." Father said.

"So be it." He drops his grin

"Speak." My father demands.

"Would would like to make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?"

Oh great, a fucking deal.

"You see your people have lived by their fighting skills."

"Yes, we have."

"I would like to have an eye on that kind of skill."

"Where are you going with this?"

"I would like to recruit one of you finest men for my personal army."

"My people aren't someone that can be toyed with or to fight your damn battles."

"Chief, I am giving you all to good and resource the German Empire can provide to you."

"I don't want you damn goods or merchandise!" yelled at in his face.

I cocked my gun and Astrid holds on to my wrist.

"Don't." She said.

"So be it, Chief." The General walks away., "Zurück zum Schiff, Grunzen!"

I gave the General a deathful glare as he leaves the Berkian Island. Something is up and I can't just wait around for it to come.

"Ghost, something is up."

"I know." He agrees.

"He didn't like what my father spat at him, so he probably knew that was going to happened."

Then a who line of German E-Boats comes up in a line. Their anti-tank guns pointing at us.

"Hiccup."

"Oh, shit."

The German E-Boats begin to fire at us, making civilians to run away as far as possible.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Ghost shouts.

"Ghost get the tank ready!" Fuck! Is a fight really necessary right now?

"HICCUP!" Astrid runs towards me.

"Astrid, I need you to go with the others."

"But, Hiccup."

"Don't worry, me and Ghost will handle this."

"Hiccup."

"Gobber, get her out of here."

"Come on lass." Gobber grabs Astrid's arm and takes her away from the chaos.

Then I saw 4 more E-boats in the distance. Fuck! this is really not the time for this shit.

I saw Night Fury coming out of the Forge garage. I climbed on top of the tank and went inside.

"Ghost we got 4 ships in the distance." I put on my tank helmet.

"They are bringing landing crafts to shore." Ghost puts in a tank round in the cannon.

I climbed on to the top machine guns and wait for those landing craft doors to open.

"Come on you fascist fucks." I cocked my machine gun.

The landing doors begin to open and I started to shoot every single kraut that tries to come out of the landing craft.

"Fucking Nazis." I continue to shred them down.

Ghost fires the tank and destroys a E-boat.

"Nice shot!"

Ghost opens the empty tank cannon and grabs an armed tank round from the case and inserts it in the tank cannon.

"Ready to fire." Ghost closes the chamber.

"Fire!" I ordered.

Ghost fires another round at another E boat and completely blow up the boat

"Ground troops, coming from a landing craft on the right." Ghost said.

"I got it." I fire my machine gun, spraying bullets at the Krauts.

Ghost puts in another tank round and aims at a random E-boat.

Fire in the hole!" He fires the warhead and destroys 3 E-boats in one

"Nice shooting, Ghost, keep stacking them up." I commented on Ghost's shooting.

"Reloading." I replace an empty ammo belt with a full live rounds of a new ammo belt.

Then I spots another ground troop coming from another landing craft and starts shredding them up.

"Fucking fascist cock-sucking fucks!" I insult the kraut infantry.

"Hiccup, we've got ground troops coming from the left landing craft."

"I'm on it." I cock my Machine Gun and started spraying bullets at the krauts.

"Fuck you, Nazi bastards!" I angrily insult as I shreds down the Krauts.

"Shit, we got a panzer coming out on the right landing craft!" Ghost puts an armed tank round in the cannon chamber.

"Cannon loaded up!" He closes the chamber.

"Fire!" I yelled.

Ghost fires and damages the panzer.

"Another one!" I ordered.

Ghost puts in another tank round and puts it in the cannon chamber.

"Fire!"

"Boom!" Ghost fires the cannon and destroys the tank.

"Ghost, turn the cannon to 34 degrees, towards the MG-42." Ghost spins the turning wheel and lines up that tank cannon, aiming at the MG.

"FIRE!" I shouted and Ghost fired a tank round at the MG. The explosion was like a beauty. It was like watching Freya dancing heavenly.

"Give me one more that was a beautiful shoot." I patted Ghost's shoulder.

"FIRING!" Ghost shouts and shoots another round taking out another MG .

"Landing Crafts are destroyed" Ghost said.

I saw a bunch of German infantry falling back, so I took the detached the MG and shredded them as they started to fall back

"Fucking Nazi!" I shouted killing every Nazi in sight.

The German fall back to the ships and disappeared in the fog.

Ghost and I exited the tank and looked at the view.

"You think that they'll be back?" Ghost asked.

"Oh, yeah, they will." I answered him.


	13. The Dragon's Cove

It's been 2 weeks since the attack. Ever since that surprise attack, I just kept on coming here on this cliff and just watch the open sea for that fucking S.S. asshole to come so I can put a knife in his brain.

"I dare you to come back, you cock-sucking fascist fuck." I said to myself.

"Hiccup." I turned and Astrid sitting next to me.

"Yeah?" She tosses me a loaf of bread, "No thanks."

"Come on you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Astrid."

"You got to."She lifts up my shirt and there I see a almost boned torso.

"Have you eaten anything in Stalingrad?" She asked me.

I shook my head and she let's go of my shirt and frowned at me.

"We'll I was busy fighting Nazis all day." I gave her an excuse, but it didn't even work.

"Still, you need to eat something."

"I just feel like not eating right now."

"Please..." She begs.

I finally took a bite of the bread and made her smile.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere that is not here." She grabs my arm and takes me to wherever she is dragging me to.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"You'll see."

I didn't want to leave the cliff. If that asshole S.S. comes up again with like a whole Gods-Damn S.S. army, then Berk will have it's darkest days as Nazi-occupation of Berk. But I should really go out there and just hang out.

"Now can you tell me where we are going?" I pleaded.

"Nope." She said.

"Please?"

"...Nope."

"Ugh."

She giggles and kisses my right cheek. That warm smooth kiss just make me feel so loved. I love this woman so much.

Then she stops right at the Forge garage and in that garage is a tank that kept me and my guys alive in Stalingrad.

"The Forge?" I spoke.

"Mmhm." She made an agreement hum.

"Why the Forge?" I asked.

"You promised me that you would show me the _Night Fury_." She reminded me.

"Yeah."

"Then show it to me."

"I didn't take you as a war person."

"You know me Hiccup, I'm a fighting person." I forgot about that about her.

I opened the garage door by lifting up the door, then I look back and see Astrid with widen eyes and her hand covering her mouth.

"What?" I looked inside the garage and see Ghost shirtless and Emil shirtless, but still wearing a bra.

"Oh." This might be a bad time.

*Clearing my throat*

"Woah, Sergeant, privacy, please?" I closed the garage door and let Ghost and Emil have their time.

Astrid and I was just sitting outside of the garage door waiting as hearing Ghost and Emil having sex.

"Oh, Ghost." I can hear them doing it, I tried not to react.

"Oh, Emil."

"Fuck me harder." I put both of my hands on my face and Astrid looks at me and giggles.

"I... love... you, Emil." Ghost moans. Wow, I can't be that I am actually enjoying this.

"I love your moans, Ghost, I love you, too." Emil moans.

This might take a while, I looked at Astrid and give her a smile. She smiles back and pecks my lips.

 _I love you_ , Astrid is all I'm saying in my mind. When will I have enough courage to say that to her? Saying that on the radio was easy, but in person it's really hard.

"Ghost, I'm about to... Ghost!" Astrid drops her jaw and widen her eyes. Do they know that we're still here, outside of the garage?

"This is great." Astrid whispers.

I made a small chuckle and kiss her forehead. I got to admit, it was arousing me.

Astrid looks down at my arousing and blushes. She turns around and looks at me.

"What?" Why is she starting at me like that?

She puts her hand in my trousers and took out my erection.

"I don't think that it's a good to to do this." As much as I like to, we are still outside at the Forge which means that anyone could see us. The streets looks empty (Mostly because it's probably like 7:50 p.m.) someone could still see us, maybe from their window.

"But no one is around." She starts stroking my erection and it started to make me crave more, but this is not a good time to do thing. My mind is like fighting back, but my body says to go for it.

"Yeah, but still, someone can come out of nowhere and oh..." She strokes my erection even harder and faster.

"I don't think you are totally against it, Hiccup." I should be, but somehow my body somehow surrender itself to you.

"Oh, Emil." I heard Ghost moan from inside the garage.

"Oh, Astrid." I moan as Astrid continues to stroke me.

"Mmhm, you like that." I really do like that, but still this is a really bad time.

"ASTRID!" I whispered loudly as I felt my self ejaculate, even if it feels goods, I was still nervous that someone might come see us.

"All right now we can stop." Astrid stops stroking and puts my disappearing erection back in my trouser.

The garage door opens up and comes out was panting Emil and Ghost. I raised my hand and Ghost high fives me.

"What are you guys doing?" Emil asked.

"Astrid, wanted to see Night Fury." I patted the tank.

"May we join you?" I looked at Astrid and she gave me a nod.

"All right, Ghost you're driving." Me and Ghost climbs on top of the Night Fury and open up the hatch to get in the driver's seat.

Astrid and Emil sat on the side and I sat in the tank commander's seat.

"Ghost, take us to the Dragon' Cove." I said in the tank radio.

"Roger." Ghost presses on the gas and moves the Night Fury tank out of the garage.

I took out 2 tank helmet and handed them to Astrid and Emil.

"Here, wear these." I said.

"What are these for?" Astrid asked.

"Ghost plans on testing the tank cannon." I looked into the tank to see if Ghost is doing all right.

"You okay, Ghost?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ghost responded.

As we gotten closer to Dragon's Cove I heard a familiar sound.

"Ghost, STOP!" Ghost immediately stops the tank.

"What's wrong?" Astrid asked.

"Wait, stay silent." I said and try to listen to the sound again.

"Do you hear that?" Ghost started to hear the sound.

I took my binoculars and looked into the Cove.

"Oh, Gods." As I looked into my binoculars, I saw a...

 _Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts,_  
 _Und der Teufel der lacht nur dazu!_  
 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_  
 _Wir kämpfen für Deutschland,_  
 _Wir kämpfen für Hitler,_

"Hiccup, what is it?" Astrid puts her hand on my shoulder.

"It's a Gods-Damn S.S. Battalion." A S.S. battalion on Berk. Steinberg must be up to this.

"Bullshit," Ghost looks into his and made the same face, "Shit, it is."

I went back and looked into my binoculars.

"All right, it's about to be dark, so let's get on out to here." Ghost grabs his stuff.

"Girls go, Ghost stay." I said.

"What are you doing?" Ghost asked.

"We are going to fight it out."

"Are you serious, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"You 2 girls go." I said.

"Hiccup, that is a whole battalion."

"Yeah and we got our friend here Night Fury and if you forgot he's a King Tiger Panzer."

"But that's a whole S.S. battalion, Hiccup."

"With no tanks." I grabbed a ammo crate and loaded up the tank machine gun, "You 3 get out of here, then, I got this."

Ghost didn't go anywhere, he didn't move.

"It's, alright." I said.

"All right?" He repeated my words.

"This is Berk and I will do anything to defend it." I said.

"Hm... Girls, get out of here." Ghost said climbing on top of the tank, "I'm going to help you fight."

"Hiccup." I look at Astrid and caress her cheeks.

"Go, me and Ghost will be fine." I kissed her forehead and she and Emil left leave me and Ghost to deal with the S.S. battalion.

"So, how do we attack?" I thought for a while.

"We'll just do a straight on attack," I put on my helmet, "Move us in."

Ghost moves the tank around to get to the other side of the cove, behind the battalion. If Steinberg think that he can surprise attack us, then we'll do it right back at them.

"All right." I closed the tank hatch after me and mount on the tank's machine gun.

"Fire when ready." Ghost said.

I took out a Berkian cigar and put it in my mouth, then lights it.

"Fire!" I shouted.

* * *

"Ah, I love the smell of the Berkian air in the evening."

"Chief!" Stoick looks and sees Astrid and Emil running.

"Good evening, girls, what seems to be the problem?" Stoick asked.

"It's Hiccup and Ghost." Emil pants.

"What about them?" Stoick asked.

Them a explosion in the distance caught Stoick's attention.

"Oh, Thor." Stoick said.

* * *

"Ghost, turn the cannon to 34 degrees, towards the MG nest." Ghost spins the turning wheel and lines up that tank cannon, aiming at the MG nest.

"FIRE!" I shouted and Ghost fired a tank round at the MG nests.

"Give me one more that was a beautiful shoot." I patted Ghost's shoulder.

"FIRING!" Ghost shouts and shoots another round taking out the entire MG nest.

"MG nest is clear." Ghost said.

"Now, that was beautiful." I comment on the explosion.

"All right, loading cannon!" Ghost puts another tank round in.

Ghost fires the cannon at the second machine gun on the third floor, making the debris fall from the building.

"Nice, now turn it to 29 degrees!" I ordered Ghost.

He turns the tank cannon and aims at another machine gun nest.

"Load it up!" Ghost opens up the tank chamber cannon for him to put another round in the cannon.

"All right, it's load." Ghost said.

"FIRE!"

Ghost fires the tank cannon at the last remain machine gun nest.

"Okay, I think that's the last remaining of the MG-42s." I said and opened up the tank hatch to get a view of things.

"Ghost, shred up those S.S. cocksuckers!" Ghost takes the machine gun and sprays bullets at the ground troops.

"Fick dich, du Hahn-saugende faschistisch fick!" Ghost insulted them in their own German language. (Fuck you, you cock-sucking fascist fuck!)

"We got a fucking Panzer on the left!" I shouted.

Ghost turns the tank cannon to the left and aims at the Panzer.

I load in an armed tank round in the empty chamber.

"All right, it's loaded up, Hiccup!" Ghost pats the cannon

"Fire!" I yelled.

He fires the tank cannon and hits the Panzer, but it leave it in stable condition. It's still damage, but can still fight.

The panzer fires and his the Night Fury on the side causing the inside to shake.

"Quick, load another." I ordered.

Ghost opens the empty tank cannon and grabs an armed tank round from the case and inserts it in the tank cannon.

"Ready to fire." He closes the chamber.

"Fire!" I ordered.

Ghost fires another round at the Panzer and completely blow up the Panzer.

"Ground troops, coming from the right." I said.

"I got it." Ghost fires his machine gun, spraying bullets at the Krauts.

"Nice shooting, Ghost, keep stacking them up." I commented on Ghost's shooting.

"Reloading." Ghost replaces an empty ammo belt with a full live rounds of a new ammo belt.

Then he spots another ground troop and starts shredding up.

"Fucking fascist fucks!" Ghost insults.

"They're falling back!" I see the remaining S.S running off the Berkian soil and onto their boats.

"They'll be back." Ghost said.

"Oh yeah," I said,"Now, let's he back before father gets worried."

* * *

 **Comrades, I have some great new and bad news. The good news is that I've enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, but the bad news is that I forgot to tell you guys that next Tuesday, I'll be going to my first deployment in Frankfurt, Germany probably won't be seeing you guys until like May 6th or 9th of 2016. So while I'm their I might do some fanfic work over at Germany and I'll send my work to my brother and he will do the uploadings. I love you, guys**

 _ **-SEMPER FIDELIS; ALWAYS FAITHFUL**_


	14. Love

"Ghost, get back into the..." Then an explosion came behind me and Ghost. Night Fury blew up. I looked where the shot came from and saw an S.S. survivor with a panzerschreck.

"YOU FUCK!" I took out my TT-33 pistol and shot the S.S. fucker 8 times, putting the entire clip into his chest.

"Wow, did that just really happened?" Ghost looks at completely destroyed Night Fury.

"Dammit." This tank had memories and now it's destroyed.

"What do we do?" Ghost asked.

"First, let's head back so people won't think that we are dead," I said and throw my cigar, "Then, let's get a tow-truck and carry Night Fury to the Forge garage."

Ghost and I begin to head back on foot since the Night Fury tank was destroyed. We can't just leave it out here. That tank had great memories and has been keeping us alive ever since my first battle of this war.

Damn, Steinberg! Fucking S.S. fucking cocksucker! He was about to plan another surprise attack on us, but then again failed.

"What now?" Ghost looks at me.

"First we need to get the Night Fury tank all fixed up," I said and I looked at my left shoulder and found a piece of metal from the Night Fury cut deep into my flesh. I yanked it out and put a bandage on it, "Then we get ready for another wrath of Red Death."

This is to much for Berk. Yes we've been to war, but this type of war is really extreme. I came back home to get away from the war, but it has followed me back home. No one is ready for this kind of action.

"HICCUP!" My dad runs towards me.

"Dad..." I was about to pass out. The bandage didn't seem to work. My wound kept bleeding and it was a lot of blood.

"Hiccup you're going pale..." Ghost's voice fades away.

"HICCUP!" Dad catches me as I was about to hit the ground.

"Hiccup, you are going to be all right." Ghost said as it was inaudible in my hearing.

My eyelids begin to forcibly block my eyes as I was struggling to keep them open.

"Don't pass out on me, Hiccup." Ghost mutely said.

My eyelid has blocked my vision and I can't open them back up. It was like my eyes were glued shut. My mind is about to go dark and I feel myself like draining away from the body. I can still feel my body being carried by my father and Ghost. I didn't know that losing a lot of blood can have this affect on me.

I don't even have control of my body and I need to give a sign that I'm still alive. So, I just breath, because that is like the only thing that I can do manually.

I must be at the healer's cabin, because I felt a wooden object touched my chest, she does that thing over your chest to know that your heart is still pumping and that you are alive.

I felt a cloth on my wound and felt a sting. The cloth must have some medical alcohol on it. It didn't hurt, It's not the first time that I had this before. Then I felt a small needle jabbed into me. Gothi must be sewing on wound.

Then for the first time I heard Gothi spoke, but the words that she was speaking was ancient Norse. I know that because I heard of that spell that she spoke. It was something about making my heart stronger and my mind powerful.

Then, I started to have control of my body again. I easily open up my eyes and see Ghost, my father, Emil, and... Astrid.

"Hey." Astrid leans over my head and kisses me.

"Hey." I said back.

"Hey, man." Ghost comes on the other side and clapped his hand.

"Hey, Ghost." I said weakly.

"How are you, son?" My dad asked.

"I'm doing good, father." I said.

Defending Berk is like the hardest things that I've ever did, but it's starting to become a good exercise and a reflex. It's really easy with the Night Fury tank in use, but now it's destroyed. I need to upgrade the armor and remodel it, it is going to take a lot of time to do so.

"Ghost, the Night Fury." I reminded him.

"Gobber as it in the Forge garage fixing it up." That quick? How long was I out? You know I thought that tank would go through the entire war without getting damage, but I was wrong.

Well, we need to get it fix before Steinberg comes back with another trick up his sleeve.

* * *

 **MY HOUSE (DINING ROOM)**

"All right Fishlegs, what do you got on him?" I said.

I assigned Fishlegs to get all information on Steinberg.

"Henrik Hans Steinberg, is one of the greatest generals in the Waffen Schutzstaffel."

"Fucking S.S. Fascist fuck." I growled.

"He is responsible for the murder of 4,689 French, 397,532 Germans, 198,369 Danish, 607,390 Austrians, and killed 46,096 children."

"This asshole uses terrorist tactics on us," Ghost said, "What's his status?"

"In May 7th 1941, He was presume rogue, when giving command without authorized."

"So, we are dealing with entire Rogue S.S. Army." I said.

"The people he enlisted are mercenaries, a group that gets paid to do work." Oh, my Gods.

"How much does he pay them?" I asked.

"2,852 German Reichmarks and that is like $2,684,378 on Berk." **(I'm just guessing)**

"Thor, Freya, and Odin." Ghost said.

"Okay, so who gives him the weaponry?" I asked.

"The weapons, armor, and goods comes from an underground economy or black market."

"So he gets his supplies from an illegal market." That's just original.

"Yes and he spends 723,917 Reichmarks on the market."

"This guy is like an insanely obsessed with National Socialism." Ghost said.

"All right, now we know where he gets his supplies." I said, "We can sabotage his supply route."

"So, we need to find where does this sauerkraut is hiding." Ghost said.

"Well, there was a sighting that he was last seen near... Breslau, Germany."

"Wrocław, Poland." I said quietly

"Great, deep inside of the Fatherland." Ghost said.

"That's not a problem, you guys can speak, German so you can get in easily, right?" Fishlegs asked.

"I'm half Jewish, that's the problem." Ghost said.

"So." Fishlegs said.

"They kill anyone with Jewish blood." Ghost added.

"Oh, that's right, that's a problem." Fishlegs slowly speaks.

"All right, look they'll probably see you as an Italian."

"With a heavy Berkian accent and speaks German." Ghost said.

"Ghost, you are not making it easy for us."

"Well, they'll kill me in sight!" Ghost shouts.

"Okay, just calm down, we'll figure something out." Fishlegs said.

"We can dye your hair."

"Yeah... yeah... yeah, but who?" Fishlegs asked.

"Emil can do it, she is good at it." Ghost said.

"All right, let's go then." I said getting up from the table.

"Now?" Fishlegs spoke.

"Yeah, I don't want Steinberg to have an advantage." I said.

"We can just wait until tomorrow." Ghost whispers to himself.

* * *

"I look terrible with blond hair." Ghost said.

"Blond hair are more common in Nazi Germany." I said.

"Yeah, but not for me."

"Look, black hair are more common on Jews and if they figure that that you are half Jewish, they'll kill you."

"We'll I'm a slave to my own appearances."

"Look can you just do this... For Berk... For Emil?" I pleaded.

"Fine." Ghost sighs.

Ghost bushes his hair and adjusted his wearings, I looked at him with a puzzle look.

"What?" Ghost asked.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just you know getting ready."

"For what?"

"You know, for Emil."

"Is that what you think you are here for?"

"No."

"What do you think she will say when she looks at you?"

"I'm not doing..."

"You think that she's going to hate you when you are a complete mess?"

"No... I'm just."

"Just what?"

"I'm just making my appearance."

"Wow."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Emil opens the door and when she sees Ghost, she smiles.

"Ghost, hey." Emil wraps her arms around him.

"Hey, Emmy."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I want you to do something."

"What kind of 'something'?"

"Umm..."

* * *

"How do you want your hair?" Emil asked Ghost who was sitting in front of her mirror in her room.

"Umm..." Ghost hesitate to speak.

"Blond." I said for him.

"Okay, blond hair." She goes in her drawers and grabs the stuff for Ghost's hair.

"How blond you want it?"

"As long as the Nazis don't see him as a Jew." I said.

"What?"

"Umm... what he meant was..." Ghost quickly speaks.

"Ghost, you promise-breaking, selfish little..."

"Emil."

I can't believe that you promise that you wouldn't fight and break that..."

"Emil."

"You were just going to get away with it without me knowing!"

"Emil."

"Gods, I can't believe that I've fucked an uncaring promise breaking..."

Oh, my Gods, Emil. Just calm down.

"EMIL!"

"WHAT?!"

Wow, I really don't want to be here.

"A rogue S.S. General has attacked us and I'm going to stop that from happening."

This is what I hadn't expected at all.

"I know that I promised you that, but if I don't do something about it, then I'll probably have to watch Berk go on flames by Nazism."

"Oh, Ghost, please." Emil started to cry and wraps her arms around Ghost.

Now, I feel like crying. I feel like hugging Astrid, but she is not here. She only lives across from Emil's house.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" Ghost asked, but I didn't answer. I dashed out of Emil's house and ran across the streets to Astrid's house. I just need to hug her and kiss her and feel her. I could just go on with that, but I want to see Astrid. Just let me see Astrid.

I didn't care who I just bumped into, all I want to do is to get to Astrid.

I went up at her doorstep and knock on the door. I was getting impatient on waiting for her to answer the door. Hurry up, Astrid!

Then the door open and I see Astrid at the door looking at me.

"Hiccup, hi, I didn't expect you... Mmph..." I kissed her without saying any word. I closed the door behind me and I picked her up and kissed her all the way to her room and on to her bed. We were that silent. I quickly, but gently took off her shirt and unbutton her shorts and get her in those beautiful black and red lingerie. Then I started to take off my all of my clothes. I love the smooth and soft feeling of here skin. I get this tingling in me and it makes me addicted to her. I think when I saw Emil and Ghost hugged, it got me thinking of me and Astrid.

I took off her lingerie and massage every part of her beautiful body.

"Do you mind if I, um, try something?" I asked, as Astrid looked confused but nodded anyway. I smiled and told her to sit up on the bed and she did, I got to my knees, then I put my plan into action. I opened her legs and got a good look at her womanhood and moved closer to it, then with one swift motion, I dragged my tongue across it, causing Astrid to gasp by the sudden sensation, but then she felt me keep repeating the movement and her body was just filled with pleasure as she felt her head feel like it was in the clouds as I was enjoying myself as I continued.

"HICCUP!" she shouted as her lips clamped down on my tongue like a vice and with one last flick of the little nub, she gave way and released her excitement into my face, most of it either went to the floor or in my face.

Astrid pulled me up to her and pressed her lips to mines, now tasting my lips, and she actually like it. When she broke the kiss, she shoved me onto the bed and then she got on her knees.

I kissed her passionately then moved to her neck, slightly nibbling on it. Astrid moaned as I worked my lips on her neck, then she felt my erection pressing against her stomach. She pulled herself up, then used her hand to position me right to her entrance and then slowly slid down with me still nibbling on her neck. She then hit a barrier her mom told her that they would need to break, so Astrid took a deep breath and slammed the rest of the way down, earning a tear to trail down her cheek and for me to look at her to make sure she was ok and then to take her lips with mine. After a few minutes went by, Astrid felt the pain disappear and start to slowly move up and down on me and all she felt was pure pleasure and bliss, and she knew it was bliss because she moaned into her kiss as she felt me beginning to start to thrust into her slowly, but picking up speed. I placed his hands on Astrid's hips, my rough war fighting hands rubbing against her skin.

Astrid felt like she was in heaven as she closed her eyes and continued to moan into her kiss as she felt me start to increase my hip motion faster and faster into her. She couldn't hold back as she yelled out my name as I broke the kiss and took one of her breast in my hand and her nipple in my mouth, slightly sucking. Astrid started to pant like a mutt as I was working wonders on her.

"Hiccup, I'm going to…" Astrid moans and her sex clamped down on me as she released her excitement over me, and also released mine with one last motion.

"Wow." She panted out of her mouth.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "Wow."

"What was that all about?" She asked leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Astrid I..." I stopped to try to pick up my thoughts.

"I what?" She asked.

"I... I love you." I finally got those three words out of my mouth and into her ears.

She tackles me and hugs me tight as I hugged her back.

"Mm... I love you, too," Astrid moans, " I love you, too, very much."

I could help it but just hug her. I'm just so happy to have her.

* * *

 **LES GROSSMAN AND HICCUP**

 ** _"FANFIC Press Madden over the fact that you are running the show." Les Grossman starts_**

 ** _"Thank you, I was thinking about cleaning myself up a little." Hiccup suggested._**

 ** _"Huh." Les Grossman huffed._**

 ** _"Get a suit, have a shave, maybe wash my hair." Hiccup added._**

 ** _"Oh, I love it," Les Grossman comments, "In fact, I love it so much, I'm going to fly Vidal-fucking-Sassoon here to personally give you a Brazilian blowout."_**

 ** _Hiccup looks down and takes in every word that Les Grossman speaks_**

 ** _"And when he's done, I'll give you the number of a good plumber because you just flushed your FUCKING CAREER DOWN THE TOILET!"_**

 ** _"I understand, Les."_**

 ** _"Your filthy hair made you a star," Les Grossman continues, "Your filthy hair made me hundreds of millions of dollars and sent my FAT ASS KID to space camp four times."_**

 ** _"Yes, sir."_**

 ** _"So, what kind of shampoo are you going to use?" Les Grossman asked._**

 ** _"….D-Dirt."_**

 ** _"That's my dirty dog, pound it out big guy." Les Grossman smirks and gives Hiccup a bro-fist, "We just took this shit to the next level."_**

 ** _If you don't know who Les Grossman is, watch this._**

 ** _watch?v=YmbEwSdJg6c_**


	15. Sempre in Fedeltà

"How is the Night Fury going?" I was walking to the Forge garage with Gobber. I haven't seen Night Fury in 5 weeks, and I just want it back in the action, until the Red Death wants to attack again.

Actually, there hasn't been an attack in like weeks. Something is up and I don't know what is General Steinberg is planning. This guy is a terrorist and I don't do very well with terrorist. Even if it is a Nazi terrorist.

"That tank is almost done, lad." Gobber opens up the Forge garage and the reveals the Night Fury. Gods, I missed this tank so much. Look at the new armor, I've never seen this type of armor before. I put my hand on the new tank armor and it felt like crystal, rocks, and metal, mixed together.

"Gobber, where did you get this kind of armor at?" I asked.

"Remember my vacation in Europe?" Gobber reminded me and yes, I remember that.

"Yeah in 1928." I said.

"Well, I was there to collect some Tungsten."

Tungsten is like the strongest metal in the world. But he doesn't need that, he has like a life supply of Titanium. Unless if he was like doing something that involves both Tungsten and Titanium.

"I _had_ plenty of Tungsten"

"How much do you have now?" I asked.

"None right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I combine the Tungsten with the Titanium and made one strong metal." Gobber tosses me a metal that was made of Tungsten and Titanium. Wow this looks amazing and he used this type of metal on the Night Fury.

"I've used all fire power on this metal and this thing is still going." Gobber said.

"It's so beautiful." I commented on the metal.

"Hey, Hiccup." I saw Ghost come by. I got to show him this.

"Hey, Blonde." I teased him by his new hair color that Emil dyed.

"That's very fucking funny, Hiccup." Ghost comes up to the garage.

"Oh, lighten up and check out our tank." I said.

"What about it... Wow." Ghost widen his eyes at to new armor on the Night Fury. He slides his hand on the surface of the new armor and just feels the new Night Fury appearance.

"Is this Tungsten?" Ghost asked.

"And combined with Titanium." I tosses him the metal.

"Thor Almighty, Gobber this metal is like a monster." Ghost said and looks at Gobber.

"That's why I made it."

"Damn." I gave the new metal one last look.

"Oh, check this out." Gobber took out a tank round but something was different about it.

"That is a tank round filled with, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium, and Magnesium."

"Oh my Gods, Gobber how do you make this..."

"I use to be a weaponry engineer."

"Okay, so what do you have to do left on the Night Fury?" I asked.

"All I need to do is to put in the new tank cannon chamber and attach the machine gun."

Don't worry Night Fury, you will come back and this time you'll be stronger than ever. You'll be like the strongest tank alive.

I petted Night Fury's new metal armor. It feels so powerful and just amazing.

"I wish Sergei and Cheznov were here to see this." Ghost said. You know I missed them too. I haven't seen those guys in a long time.

"Yeah, me too." I said.

"Who are they?" Gobber asked.

"Oh, they are the rest of the Night Fury crew." I showed Gobber a picture of me, Ghost, Sergei, and Cheznov with the Night Fury tank behind us.

"These guys are... younger than you." Gobber examines Sergei and Cheznov in the black and with photo.

"Cheznov is 17 and Sergei is like 17 or 18." Ghost said.

"Well, are you thinking about getting new people in your Night Fury crew?" When Gobber asked that question, it got my thinking. Should we start a new Night Fury crew? I've never seen anyone here on Berk with any tank experience.

"Hmm..." Ghost made a sound.

"I don't know..." If I did, I would feel like I'm replacing Sergei and Cheznov. They are a true part of the Night Fury crew.

"Well, if you ever want to, let me get a shot at it, lad." Gobber said.

"Aye." I said.

* * *

Now, I'm in my apartment just sitting on my bed, doing nothing. I hate doing nothing. I just want to do something and I don't know what.

"Hiccup?" I look at my door and see Astrid leaning on the door frame. How did she get in here?

"Astrid... Hi." Wow I still can't talk to her right, even though we are dating.

"Sorry, your door was open so I though that I could come in." She sat next to me and hold my hand.

"It's okay." I kissed her head.

"Are you okay?" She gets behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"Yeah... I'm just thinking of what to do." I said rubbing her leg with my right hand.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I'm just having some memories playing in my head." I hold her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Is the memories about back at Stalingrad?" I nodded my head and she puts her hands on my head and just massages my scalp.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She gently rubs my shoulders.

"Maybe later..."

I saw her hands slowly caress her legs. Does she feel like have sex right now?

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have sex?"

"...Like now?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

I turned around and face her sound we can both look into each other eyes. I went for the kiss and she puts her hands on my shoulder.

"Mm..." She moans as I slowly put my hands on her hips.

I grabbed the bottom part of her shirt and slowly took it off. She was wearing a new bra. It really looks good on her.

"I love you, Astrid." I whispered and took of my shirt.

"I love you, too... HICCUP!" She yells. I looked at her and see her widen eyes.

"What's wrong?" I begin to sound very worried.

"What is that?!" She pointed at the scar that I probably got recently.

"It's a couple of scars, why?" She then begin to make tears.

"You, idiot!" She hits me. Is she okay?

"I thought you knew." She was angry like Thor's violent thunderstorm.

"It looks like you haven't done any medical treatment on it." She gets up and started pasting around angrily.

"Astrid, it's all right."

"NO, it's not all right!" I was getting scared," Why didn't you get this looked at?"

"I kind of got use to ignoring my wounds in combat at Stalingrad."

"Well this is Berk now and you need to start getting things looked at, before infections occur!"

"Astrid, I'm very sorry, I just gotten use to ignoring them when I was at Stalingrad."

"You could get an infection and probably die!"

"Astrid, I'm fine, seriously," I try to calm her down, but it didn't seem to work.

"Don't 'I'm fine' me Sergeant First Class Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!" Wow, she used my rank and my full name. I kind of like it.

"Hiccup." I saw Ghost at the door with all of his gear.

"Yes, Ghost?" Wow, that fight was about to get ugly.

"Time to go."

"I'll be out there in a sec." When Ghost left, I begin to put my shirt back on and put on my boots.

"Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Me and Ghost are going to Europe and I don't know if we'll be back." I kissed her head and walked her out of the room.

"Hiccup."

"I love you, I'll try to make it back." I grabbed my backpack and went out the door and exited the apartment. I see Ghost in a M-29 Weasel that was given to us by the United States. There was also 2 volunteers joining us. I hopped on the Weasel and Ghost just took off when I was in my seat.

"Do you think that Berk will be all right when we are gone?" Ghost asked. I never thought about that, me and Ghost were like the main defenders of Berk and now we won't be there for a couple of days.

"I'm sure that they would." I hope so.

"Where are we going?" Rookie 1 asked.

"First, we are going to Berk's Southern Air Force Base to get an Arkhangelsky AR-2." An Arkhangelsky Ar-2 is a Soviet dive-bomber that they gave us.

"All right, a rogue S.S. officer, Steinberg, has been attacking us using terrorist tactics." Ghost briefs the mission on the rookies, "We are going to be dropped into Breslau, Nazi Germany to find his supply route and weaken his attacks."

I was coming up on the Air Force base. There at the entrance was a guard.

"ID?" I went into my bag and took out my ID and handed him.

"All right, Hiccup, welcome to Southern Air Force Base." The guard handed me back my ID and opens the gate and I drove into the base.

"All right the hanger must be on the other side of the airfield." Ghost pointed the direction and I followed where he was pointing at.

I started to think about the things that happen in the past. I feel like that Hiccup doesn't exist anymore. Hiccup is a useless runt, who couldn't fight back and let's people put him down. Who am I? I can't be Hektor Hacktov, because he only exist in Russia.

I've reached the hanger where the Arkhangelsky AR-2 was at. There was workers putting things in. It's going to be a long flight.

"All right, everybody hope in." The men started to enter the Arkhangelsky AR-2. Then, the pilots begin to enter the AR-2.

"Okay, I thinks that's all there is." I climbed in the AR-2 and it was very roomy in here. I can just walk around. I close the door and locked it. I've never been on a plane before. I never even jumped out of one either.

"All right everybody, sit tight." the pilot turns on the engines and puts on an air mask and a cold-proof coat.

I felt the plane move and I was just closing my eyes and breath normally. I felt the plane turn left and stop. We must be on the runway. I took out a picture of me and Astrid kissing. This is the only picture that I have of her.

"I love you, Astrid." I said as I felt the plane begin to pick up speed and took off from the ground. We are going back to Europe and this time we'll be on our own.

I felt the cold atmosphere and I grabbed my coat and my air-mask.

"Put your air mask on, we are about to go into high altitude." I adjusted my air mask and looked at everybody to see them putting on their air mask.

I looked out the window and started to feel terrified for my life. I've never been this high off the ground. I don't see the ground anymore, all I can see is white clouds and a blue clear sky. This was so much better when we were on the ground and on a boat. I've been on boats many of time, but not on planes.

"You okay, Sarge?" Ghost patted my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said through the air mask.

It's just my first time being on a plane, that's all, it's nothing important.

* * *

 **All right guys I'm about to head off right now. I've been in this airport for 12 hours and 14 minutes. I won't be back until May 2016. I love you guys**

 _ **SEMPER FIDELIS; ALWAYS FAITHFUL- United States Marine Corps**_


	16. Breslau

**BRESLAU, NAZI GERMANY (WORCŁAW, POLAND)**

We are about 2.9 miles from our drop zone. The Arkhangelsky AR-2 dive bomber begin to decrease altitude and I was able to take off my air make.

"All right, men." I put on my SSh-39 Soviet helmet and put on my parachute, "Somewhere in the eastern side of Breslau is a supply route that belongs to the rogue S.S. officer Steinberg."

Ghost buckles his parachute on and puts on his SSh-39 Soviet helmet.

"What we need to do is to create an ambush point and make a big crack on his route." I went to the door of the left rear side of the Arkhangelsky AR-2 and slowly opened the door revealing the outside world from inside the plane. I was scared of my life now, I was about to jump out of this fucking plane at a very high altitude.

"Oh, shit." I looked down at the ground with was like almost like 20,322 feet, the elevation of the mountain Denali ( _Mount McKinley)_

"Are we below the Death Zone?" Ghost asked. The Death Zone is like an elevation section where there is no oxygen at 8,000 meters, but we don't have to worry about it, we are way below that point.

"Yeah, we are way below the Death Zone." I said.

"When are we jumping?" Ghost asked.

"30 second." I adjusted my parachute and my boots.

I begin to breath heavily, I am afraid of heights and now I have to jump off a plane and parachute.

Ghost comes up behind me and pats my shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah." Not really, I'm about to jump 20,322 feet and I'm probably going to be like shitting my pants.

Then a buzz sound triggered and Ghost used his weight and shove me and him out of the plane.

I'm falling! I'm falling and it... actually it's not that bad. I feel like I'm flying. The wind blowing in my hair and the really no so cold.

Ghost dives straight down making him fall faster. I did the same thing so I can keep up with him.

We were like going really fast and I was like a bomb dropping through the sky.

"DEPLOYING CHUTE!" When I saw Ghost pulls his parachute out, I did the same thing.

"DEPLOYING CHUTE!" I said the same thing.

I felt the parachute kick back and begin to slow my falling speed down.

"Hiccup!" I looked at Ghost who called my name, "The others didn't deployed their chute!"

I looked around and couldn't fine the others. Their parachutes must have failed to deployed.

Ghost perfectly lands on the soiled ground as I got stuck in a tree.

"Damn," I struggle by trying to free myself from my parachute, "Ghost, do you have a knife?"

Ghost grabs his knife and tosses up to me. I snatch the knife in the air and forcibly cut myself free from my parachute."

"The others didn't make it." I get up from the ground and gave Ghost's knife back.

"We are a couple of yards away from the city," I grab my PPSh-43 sub machine gun with a drum magazine that holds like 71 live rounds and my Mosin Nagant Model 1891.

Then I found one of the rookies falling from the tree and impact to the ground really hard.

"Is he dead?" Ghost puts his middle finger and his index finger on his neck to find any pulse.

"He's dead." Ghost gets up and cock his TT-33 and put it in his hand gun holder.

"All right, let's move." Me and Ghost begin to stealthy move through the forest and our eyes were everywhere.

We were like crouching and moving silently and look around every tree and big rocks to look for any krauts in the area.

"Wait." I said quietly, "You hear that?"

 _Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts,_  
 _Und der Teufel der lacht nur dazu!_  
 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_  
 _Wir kämpfen für Deutschland,_  
 _Wir kämpfen für Hitler,_  
 _Der Rote kommt nie mehr zur Ruh_

"These S.S. fuckers again." I quietly said. Can they just sing another song? It's obvious that I know it is the fucking S.S. These guys are like fucking everywhere.

"Is it the Waffen S.S. Wehrmacht?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Rogue?"

"No, just regular Nazis." I have seen any non-rogue S.S. in a longtime, but still they need to die.

"How many?" Ghost asked me another question.

"Umm... about like 26 or 27 of them."

"Well, let's pay them a visit then." Ghost cocks his PPSh-43.

"Yeah." I took out my PPSh-43 and cocked it just to make sure that it isn't jammed or not ready to fire.

"Follow me." Ghost follows me behind a big tree.

"Do we let them pass?" No we kill the living Nazism out of them.

"No, we'll ambush them, grenade." Ghost hands me a Mills Bomb grenade that was given to us by the British. I pulled the pin and wait for the battalion to get close to us.

"Come on you S.S. cock-suckers." I waited for them to get closer.

I pounded the grenade on the tree to make it start the countdown and I threw it at the lined up S.S. battalion.

"Granate!" the grenade exploded and it killed like 12 people that we in the grenades impact death zone.

"Agh! mein Arm! Es blies meinen verdammten Arm!" A German shouted in pain. (Agh! my arm! It blew off my fucking arm!)

The arm flew and landed on my lap.

"Ugh." I picked up the arm and threw it way from me.

"Better _arm_ yourself." Ghost made a joke.

"Heh, shut up, Ghost." I chuckled.

"Hey, come man." Ghost offers me a piece of gum. I took it and threw it in my mouth. I didn't even bother to take off the wrapper. I'd just chew it with the wrapper on.

"Let's kill some Nazis." I popped out from cover and started holding down the trigger, letting the rounds come out of my PSSh-43. Then I started hearing Ghost's PPSh started the fire.

"You can keep the bullet!" I taunted.

"This would be better if we had a tank." Ghost said and... he is actually right. This is my first time fighting outside from a tank. Through out this war, I've been fighting in a tank and now this is like my first time fighting outside of a tank.

My PPSh begin to stop firing and made a clicking sound. Damn, I'm out of ammo. I took another drum mag and attached it to my PPSh and cocked it.

I took out my Mosin-Nagant and held it up. I looked through the iron sight and pointed it at a Kraut's head.

I took a deep breathe and slowly squeezed the trigger Bang!

"Nice shot... PANZER!" Ghost shouts.

"I grabbed a grenade and quickly pull the pin. I climbed on top of the Panzer and slide the grenade in the Panzer tank cannon. I jumped off the Panzer and hit the ground, I covered my heed and waited for the grenade to explode.

BOOM!

I felt the tank remaining just hit my back and can smell the fumes of it.

Somehow, over the pass few days at battle. Panzers are like the weakest tanks of all. The Tiger Tanks are like a challenge, so why not a Panzer Army of Tiger tanks.

"You alive, Hiccup?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah." I slowly stand up and grabbed my PPSh off the ground.

"Let's try not to run into any Germans." Ghost takes a knife and digs a bullet out of his flesh.

"Well, we can't go into Breslau looking like this." We need to be in disguised.

"How is your German, Ghost?"

"Good, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah." Ghost strips off a German and I did the same to another German. It's time to play as the role of a Nazi. FUCKING GREAT!

* * *

 **BERK**

Emil was in the bathroom vomiting out of her life. She had been like this for about days. Astrid... She don't know where is she at. She has been silent like she hasn't been talking or calling Emil for a while. Emil think that something is up. But she can't worry about it now, she is very sick for some reason. She has been tired a lot and has been vomiting a lot. Not just that, but she would constantly go to the bathroom a lot and when she does it was really painful she has been hungry a lot and she would always eat Icelandic Cod, Walnut Bread, Solæg (Eggs in Brine), and Salted Oxtongue with Horse Radish. She used to eat new things out of a cook book, but now she has been craving. This was not how her diet behavior goes. Something is wrong... very wrong.

"Gods, what is going on with me?" Emil asked herself and then she felt a small cramp in her stomach. She puts both her hands and rubs her stomach.

"I need to lie down." She was getting dizzy and she likes slowly goes to her bed as her stomach begins to her bad a little. She was having like the roughest day now, it wasn't like this 5 days ago. Did she like encountered something that might have made her sick?

She lies in her bed facing the ceiling and have her hands on her stomach. She'll check with Gothi tomorrow about her sickness. It can't be that bad, can it?

She is also has been worried about Ghost. He is out there in Germany, behind enemy lines and out numbered. She has been worried about him ever since he joined the war. She doesn't want to be separated from him again.

"Gods, I'm hungry." Emil gets up from her bed and into her kitchen. She looks into cabinets and the refrigerator to look for something to eat, something good, but there was nothing good to have in the kitchen.

"Ergh, nothing to eat!" Emil was about to have a bitch fit right now. This was not her, she never acts like this before. What's wrong with her?

"I need to schedule an appointment to Gothi." Emil picks up the phone and calls Gothi's clinic.

"Mmm." Emil groans as she felt a large pain in her stomach.

 _Gothi's Clinic, how may I help you?_

 _Hey, This is Emil Ergo, I would like to make an appointment._

 _Okay, we might one of our doctor's..._

Then, there was a major cut off on the phone.

"Hello?" Emil hears no responses

"Hel-" Then there was a big boom on the right side of the kitchen room. Emil fell to the ground and her ears were ringing with tinnitus. She gets up and founds that the explosion made a big hole in the kitchen side and Emil can see the outside. There was a lot of boats lined up on the docks. Not just any boats, the S.S. boats... Rogue S.S. The S.S. Kriegsmarine

"Oh, my Gods." Emil can see a lot of S.S. soldiers lined up and marching in the city.

A lot of Berkians were running and Soldiers from the Berkian Arm Forces were fighting. The Berkian Naval Force were battling the S.S. Kriegsmarine at the docks, shooting at each others with ship cannons. Their was the Berkian Air Force's dogfighter planes attacking the S.S. Luftwaffe fighter planes in the sky. The Whole Berkian Arm Forces were like occupied.

The Battle Of Berk has begun.

"Where are you, Ghost?" Ghost is like far away. he was on a mission in Breslau, Germany with Hiccup.

* * *

 **Hey, guys, The Comrade's brother here. Finally Kyle (The Comrade) send me his new chapter, He has been busy. I had a recent video chat and he said that he is going to be in in 2 weeks Afghanistan, he's still in Germany, but he's going to be in Afghanistan for a few months and I don't know how any is a few, but I hope he doesn't get into like a conflict or something. He is a tank commander and I saw pictures of his tank. He actually spray painted his tank the _Alpha Fury_.**


	17. Damned Rogue

**Read the previous chapter so you'll see why Emil is very sick.**

* * *

Me and Ghost walked into Breslau disguised as S.S. soldiers. Everything was going good and we didn't draw any attention.

"All right, Ghost, we meet back here in 7 minutes." I said.

"What are we doing?" Ghost asked.

"We are going to eavesdrop on any conversation that might be a key to locate anything that might be related to Rogue S.S. or find someone in a S.S. uniform who acts suspicious." I grabbed a cigarette from my pocket and light it. I need to buy some more. It is my last cigarette. I inhale my cigarette and exhale the smoke as I watch Ghost walk off to do some eavesdropping.

I walked into a general store and went up to the counter were there was a man behind the counter. He put both of his hands and looked at me.

"Was kann ich für Sie tun, mein Freund?" The guy asked. (What can I do for you, my friend?)

"Ich möchte drei Schachteln Zigaretten zu kaufen." (I would like to buy three packs of cigarettes.)

I hold up my thumb, index, and middle finger to make a German hand sign for three.

The guy looks behind him and grabs three packs of cigarettes.

"Das wäre 3 Reichsmark sein." (That would be 3 Reichmarks.)

I took out the amount of Reichmarks and gave it to the guy. He then gave me the packs and I walked out of the store and put the packs n my pocket.

I walked around the small district and heard something that was more... I don't know how you say, but it got my attention.

"Jude Hunde!" (Jews Dogs) I saw a bunch of Jews that looks bone being shoved and people that passed by throw dirt at them. They didn't do anything wrong. Why would they kill people because they are different? It pissed me off so much, I want to slaughter every German soldier.

Then a Jewish child tripped and fell to the ground. Many people laughed and then I saw a fucking S.S. officer come up to the child with a Luger P08 and...

Bang!

WOW! You S.S. cocksucker! DID YOU JUST REALLY DO THAT! How dare you kill an innocence child. Oh, he is so going to get it. I'm going to kill this fucker. So I tailed this guy somewhere where there wasn't anyone around. I'm not going to let this guy off the hook after what I just saw him do to that child.

I loose control and just straight up killed him. I used a knife and just straight up stabbed him like 56 times Thank Gods that I tailed him at the city limit. I can just hide his body.

"Hiccup!" Ghost quietly shouts in English.

"Ghost, German only!" I quietly shouted back at him.

"Sorry."

"What do you got?"

"A German alone was carrying a crate down in a forest pass not far from here."

"Lead the way."

Ghost takes the lead and I followed him to the place where this possible rogue S.S. might been. We stepped through bushes and large sticks to catch up. We saw the S.S. rogue disappear.

"Damn, I lost sight of him." I took my binoculars and scan the area until I found him. I saw a truck loads of crates. That must be General Steinberg's supply route.

"Ghost, you seeing this?"

"I see like five trucks filled withe crates, must be the supply route that we are looking for." Ghost looks through his scope on his Mosin-Nagant.

Then I heard a twig snap behind me, I quickly looked and I got hit in the head by a rifle.

"Agh, fuck." Who ever hit me in the head forcibly grabs me and stands me up. I struggle to get his hands off of me.

"Fucking, Fascist fuck!" I resist the grip.

"Get your fucking hands of me you fucking sauerkraut!" I heard ghost struggling, too.

The fascist grabs my hair and make me put my head up.

"So... your Captain Hiccup Haddock, the Berkian Apache." General Steinberg came out of nowhere.

"Heh, so you're the S.S. cock-sucking rogue." I chuckled.

"I do my best for what I think is right for The German Empire."

"By fucking around in it." Ghost insults.

"Greetings to you, too, Sergeant First Class Ghost Smitov, What have you been doing lately?" The General smirks.

"Fucking you and your guys up, that's what I've been doing lately!" Ghost barks and spits Steinberg face.

He made a small laugh and grabs a handkerchief and wipes the spit off of his face.

"You know, Hiccup, I can stop, unless, you can talk your dad into an negotiation."

"And, why should I?"

"Because in order for me not to be a rogue, I must do was I think it's right for Germany."

"So." Ghost speaks up.

"So, your island is a good plot for my invasion in North America, and you have a lot of valuable resource."

"Maybe we don't want your filthy hands on our resources" Ghost said.

"Hiccup, you know what is best for Berk and the German Empire." I looked into his eyes and see evil and tyranny.

"I respectfully refuse, General." I sarcastically refused politely.

"Just imagine being a part of the greatest Empire in the world, Mr. Haddock." I really want to kill this S.S. fuck.

"Fuck you, sauerkraut." I rejected his offering.

"So be it, I guess I take it the hard way." Steinberg walks away and then I felt an impact on the back of my head that made my vision go dark.

I felt the grass on my face, it was itching me and I just want to get up. Why did he spared me... I hope Ghost is still alive. I better not see Ghost dead or else that S.S. rogue cocksucker is going to get it.

"Hiccup! Ghost!" I heard a familiar voice shouted from the distance.

"Wake up my friend." I slowly open my eyes and see... Sergei and Cheznov dressed in disguise as well. What are they doing here?

"Sergei..." I slowly spoke.

"Thank, God that you are all right, my friend."

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We got intel from NKVD that you guys are here in Breslau, so we decided to help."

"Thanks, Cheznov." Cheznov helped Ghost on his feet.

"Anytime, my friend." Cheznov thanked. Gods, I missed these guys so much.

"So, what next?" Sergei asked.

"Well me and Ghost are done here, so..." I thought of something to do.

"Want to get something to eat?" Cheznov suggested.

"Sure." I made a confirmation.

We begin to walk back to Breslau and find some place where there is food. I'm hungry and I can't fight with an empty stomach.

"Is there a restaurant back in Breslau?" Sergei asked.

"Yeah," I took out 4 cigarettes from my cigarette pack and gave them to my crew. Cheznov took out a lighter and lit our cigarettes.

"Hast du gehört, was gestern passiert ist, Hans?" (Did you hear what happened yesterday, Hans?)

"Worüber?" (About what?)

I dropped everything and listen to the conversation. What did exactly happen yesterday?

"ein Schelm Schutzstaffel Offizier, General Steinberg hat Berk mit seinem Korps von Söldnern überfallen." (A rogue Schutzstaffel officer, general Steinberg has invaded Berk with his corps of mercenaries.)

That got my attention in like seconds, I knew something was going to happen. We got to get back to Berk! No! No! No! This is very bad.

"Hiccup." Ghost said my name and...

"Ghost, we got to get back to Berk." I was all in his face as I was tearing

"Why, what happened?" Cheznov asked.

"Steinberg has invaded Berk."

"Wait, how do you know?" Ghost asked and he worried.

"Follow me." We followed Sergei into a small bar and on the right side there was a T.V.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, können wir die T. V. für eine Sekunde?"" Sergei asked the Bartender. (Excuse me, sir, can we use the T.V. for a second?)

The bartender went to the T.V. and turned on a T.V. News program. in Black and White colors.

Ein Schelm SS Offizier General Hans Steinberg oder das, was die meisten von ihnen nennen ihn "Das Rote Tod", begann ein voll auf blitzkrieg Streik im Herzen des Berkian Heimat, mit gut bezahlten deutschen Söldnern, um seine Armee für seine Schurken Aktion anzuschließen...

 _(A rogue S.S. Officer General Hans Steinberg or what most of them call him 'The Red Death', started a full on blitzkrieg strike in the heart of the Berkian homeland, using well-paid German Mercenaries to join his army for his rogue action...)_

Fuck!" Ghost shouts.

"We got to get back!" I picked up my gear.

"Let's get back then!" Sergei and Cheznov was now with us again, The Night Fury crew is back. We both know how Nazis acts around people, even rogue ones.

"But how?" Ghost asked.

"We need a plane to get to Berk." Cheznov suggested.

"A Luftwaffe air base is located down south near here." Sergei said.

"We are going to get a car." I said. I looked and saw a military volkswagen.

"Hey, we'll take that car." I pointed at the car.

"I'm driving." Cheznov patted my shoulder an ran to the car, so did Sergei, Ghost, and me.

"I filled my position with the turret, Ghost was in the passenger seat and Sergei was sitting in the back with me.

Cheznov back up and turns the car to the road the leads to the Luftwaffe airfield just down south from Breslau.

"A Messerschmitt ME-264 is placed in a hangar on the other side of the airfield." Sergei said.

"Me and Sergei, put it there just for a perfect escape from Germany." Cheznov said.

We we coming up on a checkpoint and a kraut stopped us and walks up in front of us with his MP-40.

"Zeigen Sie mir Ihre I.D." The German checkpoint guard wants us to give him his I.D.

"I don't have an I.D." I whispered to my men.

Ghost had that 'fuck it' look and shot the guard with his TT-33 pistol and Cheznov slammed on the gas pedal breaking the checkpoint gates and into the airfield. The intruder alarmed sounded and I took of my disguised and reveal myself wearing my Berkian Marine Commando uniform. The others did the same thing, but Cheznov and Sergei was wearing their Soviet Red Army uniform.

Feindkontakt!" A German soldier shouted and a group of German infantry begins to shoot at us. (Enemy contact!)

"Drive, drive, drive, drive!" Sergei shouts.

"I am, I am!" Cheznov makes a complete U-turn when there was a Panzer blocking the way to the hanger that we need to go. We were driving around in circles dodging Panzers and bullets.

"There is a bunch of Panzerfaust in the back! Sergei opens up a crate with a Panzerfaust. He opens another crate that has the Panzerfaust rounds and loads one up.

"Panzer on our left, Sergei!" Ghost said.

"I'm on it." Sergei exclaims, he looks through the aim and hold this breath to make his aim very still and very steady.

"Sergei, quick take the shot."

"Auf Wiedersehen!" Sergei launches the panzerfaust and blew up a tank.

"Nice shot." I commented on Sergei's Panzerfaust shot.

"Agh!" Cheznov purposely runs over an S.S. officer.

"Вы должны переехали, вы С.С. петух присоски!" Cheznov exclaimed. (You should have moved, you S.S. cock-sucker!)

"Another Panzer!" I said, as a Panzer IV comes from behind a hanger on the right. Sergei quickly reloads another Panzerfaust.

"Come on, Sergei!" Ghost shouts.

"Hang on, hang on!" Sergei launches the Panzerfaust and blew up the Panzer IV and made another turn straight towards the hanger.

I grabbed a spade shovel and as I was in a moving car, I hit a German in the face with it. I could even hear the neck breaking and see the blood flying.

As we enter the hanger Cheznov hits the breaks and made a complete stop. We hopped out of the car and went inside the airplane Messerschmitt ME-264. The Messerschmitt ME-264 was a long-range strategic bomber developed for the German Luftwaffe. It was intended to serve as Germany's main strategic bomber, a long range airplane that can get us to Berk.

"Cheznov, your flying, Sergei tank that Anti-tank rifle and defend the plane." I order.

"We got Panzers, Sergei hit them with the PTRS-41!" The PTRS-41 is a great semi-automatic tank rifle that was given to us by the Soviet Union. It helps use dealing with Panzers and ground infantry.

Sergei shoots a round at a panzer, but it bounced off and hit the other panzer. We'll it helped, but not in a way it should be.

The plane begins to move and Ghost grabs an MG-42 and sprays bullets all over kraut infantry.

"Hurry up, Cheznov!"

"I'm getting there!" Cheznov lines up the plane on the runway and puts on his air-mask and a coat, since they were going to go pass the Death-Zone and it will be cold up in the sky.

"Come on, Yuri!" I hurried up Yuri Cheznov.

"Hang on, let me put it in full speed!" Cheznov pushes the propellor all the way up and picking up the speed.

"All right close everything, we are airborne!" I put on a heavy coat and a air-mask as Cheznov increases the altitude.

"Damn Luftwaffe planes!" Sergei cursed.

There are MG-131s on the sides." I took a position of the MG and looked out the windows and see a flock of Focke-Wulf Fw 190 Würger German fighter planes coming behind us.

"Take those fucker out from the sky!" Cheznov shouts

A German fighter comes from the side of me and starts shooting at us. It punctured a little whole in the plane and flew above us.

"Come on!" I started shooting at a fight plane and damaged one of it's engine and saw it nose dive in to the ground.

Then another came around and starts shooting at Sergei's side of the plane.

"Damn!" Ghost widow breaks and little piece of glass hit his face.

"You okay, Ghost?!"

"Yeah, the fucker almost got the best of me!"

"Fuck!" Cheznov exclaimed.

"What happened Cheznov?"

"Those kraut planes shot our gas tank." I look outside and see a little bit of the gas spilling.

Then a bunch of other planes that were S.S. came in front of us and took down the Luftwaffe planes. Why would an S.S. fighter take down one of its own... Unless it us one of Steinberg's rogue ariel force.

But it just passed by us, why did it just spared us maybe Steinberg has a plan for us when we get to Berk. Who knows...

"How bad was the hole in the gas?" Sergei asked.

"It's not that bad, we can still make it back to Berk, but..."

"But what?"

"But once we get there, we might have to bail out."

* * *

 **BERK (10 days later)**

In just one single day, The Battle of Berk had ended with the Rogue S.S. victory. On that very day, Steinberg set up concentration camps for any Berkian that was Jewish, mentally disable, homosexual, or a different race. Berk was in ruins and the Berkian Viking Arm Forces was weak and couldn't stop a rogue S.S. army. 5,908 Berkians had died. No one couldn't stopped them. They all depended on Hiccup and Ghost, because they fought these guys before, but they are not here because they are on a mission in Breslau, Germany. No one knows if they will come back or not, but Astrid know that they will come back. Astrid has seen Hiccup in combat before and she seen the approved skills that got from the war. Hiccup was like an experienced warrior of the war.

Astrid, Emil, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Gobber went into hiding under a secret place under the City Hall. No one hasn't seen Stoick in five days. This was probably it. This was probably the end of the Viking existence.

Astrid was in an empty room looking at the window watching the shores to see if a certain someone that she know will might come and save her and Berk.

"Astrid." Gobber slowly enters the room where Astrid is. She turns to Gobber and smiles.

"Hello, Gobber." Astrid looks back at the window and sighs, "How is Emil doing with her sickness?"

"She is sleeping a lot... and vomiting... a lot, but Gothi is checking on her." Gobber said.

"What's wrong with her?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but I've seen it with Hiccup's mother, when the lad was unborn."

"Gobber?"

"Yes, lass?"

"What was Hiccup's mother like?"

"Valka was so independent, so passive, and so caring," Gobber said, "She was a type of woman that guys wouldn't want to be around, but Stoick thinks otherwise."

"What happened to her?"

"She died of cancer when Hiccup was 15 and it made him and Stoick on a major depression."

"How did he got over that?"

"Well... you gave him your love." Astrid widen her eyes and smiled. She pulled Hiccup out of his depression.

"Don't worry, lass, he'll come back," Gobber said, "Remember, he's a soldier."

Gobber leaves the room and Astrid looks at the and she sees a plane coming down on the shore lines.

"Hiccup..." She though to herself.

* * *

 **Hey guys, brother, Comrade here. Kyle and I had a recent video chat and he said that he will probably schedule the next chapter on October 29 or November 4th (Our 19th Birthday), deployment is getting busy he said, but don't worry he hasn't forgotten about us. He is just busy serving our country.**

 **Some of you guy wanted to know why Hiccup smokes? I don't know why Kyle did that, but in my opinion I think that Hiccup couldn't handle the killing and he uses smoking to relieve stress, I don't know. I'll tell him that on our next video chat.**

 **If you have question, PM me, okay**

 **#SemperFidelis**


	18. Berk in Distress

**Hey guys, it's me, the real comrade here, I'm in South Korea right now and the people here are very nice, I also bought a nice laptop and finally I got some internet. I'm sorry that my brother or I haven't uploaded anything, because well I was busy at overseas and I was suspecting Konner (My twin brother) to upload, but I think he's busy too, I think he has started college or something. But either way we have not abandon you, we love you, guys.**

* * *

"Cheznov, you are going to have to take her down just close to the shore line." As we reach Berk, the gas begins to start to get lower. We couldn't bailout because there wasn't any parachutes. so I only chance is to land it in the water. just near the shallow water, so we won't have to swim far.

"Hiccup." I looked at Sergei and tosses me a life jacket. I put it on and tighten it on me.

"Before this happen, I want to tell you something." Cheznov said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I never sided with communism, I sided with Democratic-Tsarism." Cheznov confesses.

"Yeah, me too." Sergei joins in.

"Really?" I chuckled

"I though of coming here on Berk, would help me and Sergei to start over." He added.

"Well, let's just free Berk from rogue S.S. and then we'll see." I said.

"Why did the rogue S.S. spared us back there when they had the chance to finish us off in the air?" Cheznov asked. I don't know why actually. He's right, they did had the chance of finishing us off back there.

"Maybe they want us to see Berk suffer, I don't know." I answered.

Cheznov begins to descend, flying over the sea. we were about 2 yards from the water.

"All right, Cheznov, just easily land the plane in the shallow water." Cheznov slowly descend some more and touches the ground. I can feel the vibration and I struggle a little to keep myself from falling out of unbalance.

I looked out the window of the ME-264 and I saw the left wing broke off. Then I looked in front of us, the Plane was slowing down and Cheznov was putting a lot of pressure on the brakes.

Finally the plane stopped. I kicked the plane door open and jumped off into the almost shallow water.

"Everybody to the shore." I ordered as the rest of my crew jumped out of the plane.

"We swam to the shore in the coldest water. I quickly swam out before hypothermia hits me. If I just stand there in the water more than 5 minutes, I'll get hypothermia.

"Hiccup!" I looked up and saw my dad running.

"Dad!" I embraced him feeling his warm fur clothing and body heat.

"I thought you were dead." He said.

"I thought you were dead too, once I heard about Berk."

"Well Berk is now under S.S. control."

"Spitelout, Mulch, Bucket help the others." Dad order his men to help my men. He must have created a Berkian resistances ever since the Rogue S.S. invaded Berk.

"Dad, this is Sergei and Cheznov, we are the Night Fury crew." I introduce the other crew members in my tank squadron.

"Boys." My father greeted to the Russians that has been on my side for a long time.

"A pleasure to meet you, chief." Cheznov greeted.

"Es kam von dort." A group of rouge S.S. patrol was coming our way. (It came from over there.)

"Quick, everybody." My dad lead the way. We followed him and I ran by his side.

"Where are we going?" I asked my father.

"Before we lost, I found an old secret underground hideout in our house." Wait, we had a secret hideout?

"When did we..."

"I found out 2 days ago before the attack."

"What about the girls?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, son, but we'll find out."

Then an explosion occurred at the crash site. we ran up the hill and then I saw something that I wish I never saw, Rogue S.S. Occupation of Berk. I just stand there and just look at the fallen Island of Berk.

"Dad, this is just so..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

"I know, son, I hate seeing it, too." My dad know what I'm feeling, "But standing here won't help us free it."

I nodded and went back to follow my dad.

Then we saw Gobber running towards us.

"Gobber, over her!" My dad yells.

"Chief, Hiccup, Ghost, I thought you guys were in Valhalla by now." Gobber said.

"Well it's not my time, yet." Dad said.

"I still got a war to fight in." I said.

"Where are we heading?" Gobber asked.

"Well, apparently, there is a secret hide out under my house." I still don't know why there is a secret hideout in my house.

"Wait, Gobber, the girls." Ghost said.

"They are at Astrid's house, they are safe." Gobber said.

"We should get them." Ghost suggested

"Not yet," I stopped Ghost, "We will just tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Genau dort zu stoppen!" A patrol spotted us. (Stop right there!)

Dad shoots his Gren-76 at the patrol and they started shooting back at us.

"Fuck you, krauts." I also fire back with my MP-40.

Mulch gets killed and Ghost gets shot in his right leg and fell to the ground. I dragged Ghost by the back of his collar and we took cover behind a building.

"Agh, fuck!" Ghost in pain.

"Mulch is down!" Bucket shouts as he had his head in the open and then a bullet impacts inside his head and exits out on the other side of the head.

"Shit!" My dad curse as he saw Bucket get shot in the head.

Cheznov takes his MP-40 and starts shooting at the S.S. Sergei does the same thing as well.

"Agh, fuck." Ghost's leg was bleeding very bad. I need to get that bullet out of him before it starts to get infected.

"Dad, take the lead, I'll carry Ghost!" I picked up Ghost and put him over my shoulder.

"We'll meet you at the hideout." Gobber said as he, Cheznov and Sergei went the other way.

"This way, son." Dad runs through an alley and I followed him, carrying Ghost over my shoulder. Then we took a left passing through Freezing Park, where there was another patrol.

"Fuck." Dad swore and took a quick right to another alley.

"Dad, Ghost is loosing a lot of blood." I started to get worry about how big a blood trail that we left behind from Ghost's wounded leg.

"Hang on, son." Dad stops at starts try to open any doors that might have been left unlocked. The S.S. patrol started to catch up and we went back to running.

"Fuck!" Dad starts to run through alleys again. There would be an alley one way directions and a S.S. patrol blocking the others.

There was like no other way out. There would always be another alley on one side and an S.S. blockade on the other. They are like trapping us in here. It's like an alley maze.

"Dad!"

"I'm thinking, son!" Well, I don't know how long this will take, but we got to do something, or they will trap us in here.

Then, Dad kicks a door open and I followed him in the building. He woke up the people in the room and he busted down the front door and I still follow while carrying Ghost over my shoulder.

"Quick in here!" We made it to the house and Gobber and the others were waiting outside for us.

Sergei and Cheznov gave us covering fire as we all enter the house.

"Agh, damn!" I got shot in the hip and I dropped Ghost.

"Shit, hold on." Cheznov grabs Ghost and went to the basement and Sergei closes the door and picks me up.

"Come on, Hacktov." Sergei calls me in my Russian name that I used at the Battle of Stalingrad.

I placed my hand on my hip to put pressure on it. I need to take that bullet out, or it will get worse. I think Ghost needs his out first, because he has that bullet in him longer than my bullet.

"Okay here we go." Sergei carefully takes me downstairs in the basement where on the left of the wall was a hidden door that blends in with the wall. I never see this before when I came down here.

"Agh!" When I walked downstairs in the basement, my hip started to hurt. It felt like having big rocks pressuring on my hips as more rocks just keep adding up.

"Quick get in here." I hear the S.S. storming the house I we all quickly enter the hideout as we hear boot steps from the stairs that leads to the basement.

Sergei shuts the door and puts me on a chair.

"Agh, fuck." I felt a big pain in my hip. I need to take this bullet out of me.

Dad comes to mr with pliers and a medical box.

"All right, son, bite down on this." Dad gives me a towel and I bite down in it.

Dad took the pliers and looks at my wound to find the bullet.

"All right, Hiccup, I'm going to dig out the bullet." Dad pours medical alcohol on the pliers and looks at me, "You ready?"

I nodded and quickly squeeze my eyes shut. I didn't dare to open my eyes to see what my dad is going to do. I know what he is going to do.

"Mmmph!" I mumbly yelled through the towel that I was biting down on. I feel the pliers digging inside my bullet wound. I can feel the metal part of the pliers scraping the wall in my wound. I can feel the nerves cells giving signals that it is feel pain.

"I know it hurts, son."

"Fuck!" I mumble through the towel.

"I got the bullet and now I just need to take... it... out!" Dad said with every pull.

"AGH!" I mumbly scream and the bullet was finally out. I fucking hurt a lot.

"It's out, son."

"Oh, fuck." I said in a calm voice.

"I recommended you a medal for what you have done for our Berkian homeland." My dad smiles at me.

"Thanks, dad." I hugged my dad like there was no tomorrow.

I'm just glad to be home. I might go back to Europe, but at least not now. Berk needs us and we are here to help them.

"What do we do now?" Ghost asked.

"Just give me until tomorrow, I'll figure something out." I said and turn to Cheznov and Sergei, "It's really good to see you guys again."

Cheznov smiles and shakes my hand, "You, too, my friend."

"All right, dad." I turn to my dad, "If we are going to free Berk, we need to get a lot of people that are willing to volunteer."

"That is probably going to be a hard thing." Dad sad. "They took out our Viking Arm Forces, some soldiers are killed, in camps, or hiding."

"Damn." Ghost said.

"What about the ones that are hiding?" Cheznov asked.

"Do you know where they are hiding at, sir?" Sergei asked my father.

"I know some that are hiding." Dad said.

"Well, let's do it," Everybody started to look at me, "Let's start an uprising."

"As long we can get the flag on the capitol building, we can take back Berk." Sergei said.

'General Steinberg has an S.S. army across the nation and if we retake the capital, then he'll have reinforcement on the outside ready to take it from us."

"We need a lot of more people if you want an uprising." He's right, we got to let everybody on Berk to know the the uprising.

"We can use the national intercom." Gobber suggested.

"What?" Ghost asked

"The national intercom, it's an intercom the is heard throughout the nation." My father explains.

"Yeah, yeah, we can use that to let every Berkian know that the uprising has begin." I said.

"So, we got a plan, but we need weapons for this." Gobber said.

"We can steal weapon supply trucks and bring and stash them in the Great Hall." Ghost said.

"At the docks, they're always bringing in a lot of supplies." Gobber said.

"Then, we can disguise ourselves as S.S. and steal the supplies." I said.

"Okay, so it's settle," Dad said, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, in the afternoon." I said, "Right now we need some rest."

"Okay." Cheznov said.

"Gobber, go back to the girls, we'll stay here for the night." I grabbed a pillow.

"All right, lad." Gobber heads outside.

"I hope this plan works." Sergei said.

"Yeah...me too." I agreed to Sergei.


	19. Toujours Dans La Foi

The worst combination here in Rogue S.S. Occupation of Berk. The freezing cold and rogue S.S. all over Berk. The uprising plan was going very slow in -14 degrees weather. I constantly breathe into my gloves to make them warm, but that didn't seem to work.

Me and Ghost disguised ourselves as S.S. rogue soldiers to steal some cargo to aid our fight in when we begin the uprising. Before we plan the uprising, we need blankets, weapons, medic supplies, and ration. Emil has been like on a feeding frenzy for 12 days and we don't know why. Astrid has been on her side ever since the sickness occurred. Gothi said that she wasn't dying or anything like that, but she has seen it before.

"Wir bekamen Versorgung Ladungen werden in den nächsten!" A rogue S.S. shouts as a cargo boxes comes in. (We got supply cargos coming in!)

We begin to start loading up the truck with the crates of weapons, medical supplies, rations, and blankets. The weapons are for the uprising. The medical supplies are for the Berkian that are sick. Rations are for the people in the camps that the Rogue S.S. put them in. The blankets were for to give people warmth. When the Rogue S.S. occupied Berk, they started stealing things from Berkians and made them homeless. Now they are found living in alleys, sidewalks, and in boxes. Sometime, Rogue S.S patrol would pass by and some would kill them just for the fun of it. Anyone on the streets that is caught feeding the homeless would be killed. That is how bad it is on Rogue S.S. Occupation of Berk. For the cold, we always have our fur coat and capes.

We finished loading up the truck and Ghost gets in the truck driver's seat and I sat in the passenger seat next to him. I rub my hands together to make warmth in my hands.

Ghost starts the engine and puts the stick in drive. I grabbed a cigarette and put it in my mouth. Ghost also takes one out and lights mine and then his.

"All right," I said inhaling my cigarette, "Now, we head to the Forge garage to stash the supplies, so Gobber can come by and pick it up."

"I got it." Ghost starts driving on the snowy roads as I just relaxed and smoke my cigarette.

"I think after this uprising, we should help the British in North Africa." Ghost said.

"North Africa?" I looked at him.

"Yeah."

"It's a desert over there, Ghost."

"Yeah, so."

"I've gotten use to the cold here in Berk, and in North Africa I have to get use to the heat."

"Come on, we're Vikings, Hiccup!"

"I thought you were Baltic."

"My ancestors were all from Berk, but I was born Baltic." He said.

I give my cigarette another inhale. Ghost makes a turn and due to the snow and ice, it slide a little.

"Do you think that it will work?" I know what Ghost meant.

"Yeah." I said. I know that it'll work. We are Vikings for Thor's sakes. Fighting was our natural instinct and it'll never change.

"How do you know?"

"We are Vikings, it's an occupational hazard."

"Yeah..."

"And because this is our home, not there's."

"Hiccup, we are like the only ones that are war fighters, these are civilians fighting."

"They have fought in wars, too."

"Yeah, but this is present war and we are like the only ones with that kind of skill."

"Faith is just what they need to make them advanced fighters just like us, Ghost." I threw my cigarette in the snow.

We arrived at the Forge where Gobber and father was waiting for us. Ghost turns off the engine and we both exited the truck.

"Is the in the back?" Gobber asked.

"Everything, know to Gods." Ghost said.

"All right," Dad walks behind the truck and we followed. Gobber opens up the garage door and helped us carry the crates inside the Forge garage.

we got 123 MP-40s, 135 Karbiner 98ks, 158 STG-44s, 341 blankets, 1,873 food rations, and 215 medical supplies. We were good to go. Now we just to put everything in their set.

I grabbed a bag and fill the bag with food for the others to eat, even for Emil. Emil has like a bottomless pit of a stomach, it must be from the side effect from her sickness. Not only that, She's been crying for no reason, and she's been yelling at everybody for the last 5 days.

I zipped up the bag and carried it over my left shoulder. I looked up and saw something that I haven't seen in a long time, 'The Night Fury'. Gods, it has been so long that I've seen this tank. It's still looks good with the new armor. Tungsten and Titanium metal armor that Gobber used for the tank. This is like the two strongest metal that had ever existed in this world. Don't worry, Night Fury, you'll come back and fight again, this time you'll be stronger than ever.

"You got the food?" Ghost asked.

"Right here." I patted the bag of food that I'm carrying.

"All right, head back to the hide out, I'm going to stick around here and help Chief and Gobber."

"All right, see you back at home." Then I started to head back home.

* * *

"I'm so hungry." Emil said.

"Of course you are... you're pregnant." Astrid said.

"I still can't believe that I'm pregnant with Ghost's baby." Emil rubs her belly.

"Are you going to tell, Ghost?"

"I'm going have to tell him." Emil begins to shed tears, "I hope he doesn't get mad."

"Oh, I'm sure that he won't be mad." Astrid comforts.

I open the door to the secret hide out and enter the room where the girls were.

"Hey, girls." I greeted.

"Hi, Hiccup." They both said.

"So anything new." I said

"Emil has got some great news." Astrid said.

"Well, what is it?" I asked Emil for what the great news is.

"Um... well... Ghost... um..." Emil struggles to speak.

"Come on, Emil, please tell me." I begged.

"I'm pregnant with Ghost's baby." Emil finally said. Oh, wow. I'm going to be a godfather. Congratulation, Ghost.

"Wow, Emil, that's great that..." The I heard a loud gun shot from outside. I looked at the window and saw a homeless family get killed as his homeless family watched. Damn it! That's it!

I furiously grabbed my gun and was about to teach those Gods-damn rouge S.S. krauts a lesson, but then Astrid stopped me by standing right in front of me.

"Hiccup, don't." she stand right in front of me.

I cocked my Tokarev-33 .

"Did you even saw what happ-"

"Yes, Hiccup, I saw what they did and it was the most terrible and horrible thing that I've ever saw, but having vengeance won't do anything about it." She interrupted me.

"I had enough of this, Astrid, I want my country back." I begin to cry.

"I know, me too." She whispers," But you know that you can end it all, you just got to be patient."

She is right, she's always right. I need just relax and just listen to what she tells me.

I begin to calm down even more when I felt her soft skin of her hand touch my chest.

"Now, give me the Tokarev." She slowly said and my grip on the gun begin to slowly release out of my hand and slide into her hand. Then, she puts my gun on a table on the left of her and she hugged my and I respond.

"I love you, Astrid."

"I love you, too, Hiccup."

She presses her lips on mines and I slowly put my hands down on both of her hips.

"Come." Astrid grabs my hand and I followed her into an empty room and locks the door behind me.

She gets on the bed and made a seductive position that got my attention in seconds.

"Come here." Astrid gives a signal that made me go to her. She then pulls me in for a kiss, a nice long kiss.

"Welcome home." she whispers in my ear.

I gently caress her from her legs to her hip. I can feel myself getting aroused very quickly.

She slowly takes off my coat and puts it off to the side, then she unbuttons my shirt. There on my torso was bandages, wounds that I got from my mission in Breslau.

She kisses my bandaged wound, just like how a mother kisses her child's wound. I've always thought about seeing Astrid and mer as parents. When I see Emil bonding with her unborn child. It makes me want to have a baby, too.

Back to our love making, Astrid takes off her shirt slowly and I was ver aroused when I looked at her in her skirt and bra. My bulge was not going to leave me alone until it got what it came for.

She slowly takes off my trousers and along with the briefs. Now I was fully naked, but she wasn't.

She slowly hovers over me, seeing her beautiful face as it got closer to me and her lip press on to mines. I can feel her hip motion rubbing against my crotch and I was having the worst time not to get that really excited.

I put my hands on her skirt and I pulled it off along with her black thong. I tossed those off to the side and now I went up all the way up to her bra and start to untied it.

I can feel the tingling vibrate in my manhood now that lower part of her body was naked, she can just tease my erection with her moving bottom and it was torture for me since she likes to tease me... a lot. Oh, I'll get her back.

"All right, I'll stop teasing you." She takes my erection and slowly slides it inside of her. now I can feel her. I can feel her pleasurable feeling that I gave to her.

"Oh, Astrid." I finally let out a moan.

"Gods, Hiccup." she moans and I start to press in, going slow, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary pain, like when I saw blood coming out last time, she said it was part of being a virgin and getting rid of her purity, but I don't know. When I saw her bleeding I learned to just take it slow.

"Can you go faster please?" Oh no. What if I will make her bleed again?

"But, you'll bleed." I said and she rolled her eyes and put them on me.

"Hiccup, I'm not pure anymore because you took my purity away so I won't bleed anymore."

I didn't say anything back I just looked at her beautiful blue oceanic eyes.

"Now go faster!" Astrid said while grabbing me with her hands on both side of my head and she gives me a long kiss.

I did what I was told and I thrusted into her. I went from slow to normal and to fast. I just kept looking if there was going to be blood and if there is going to be blood, then we are going to stop.

"Hiccup, keep looking at me, I'm not going to bleed." I put my eyes on her and not think about her bleeding.

I closed my eyes as Astrid lay her head on my shoulder as she can feel me pleasuring her.

"Oh, fuck." She said and kisses me hard, feel her tongue in my mouth touching my tongue as well.

"Astrid, I'm really close..." I moan as I can feel the tingling to get really high.

"I know, me too." she whispers in my ear.

I couldn't take it anymore and I just purposely released everything I got inside of her. The reason why I did it purposely is because I want a baby, I want a Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV or a Astrid Emerald Haddock if it is a girl. Either way I want a baby. One or two, I'm still getting a baby.

"Gods, it's cold." Astrid said putting on a thong and her night gown and I changed into my boxer briefs and a black sleeveless shirt.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." I snuggle with her under a lot of covers and use all of my body heat and put it on her to make my lovely Astrid Hofferson warm.

"I love you, Astrid." I want to say.

She kisses me and also said, "I love you, too, Hiccup."


	20. The Uprising

We are ready. This whole place will be a wide open battlefield. I learned from my dad. in order for people to stand next to you is when you take action on those who oppose. Well, that is what I am going to do.

Everything is in position. Gobber has the anti-aircraft weaponry ready to go when the Uprising begins, the rogue S.S. are going to be using Luftwaffe planes in this, so Gobber, Spitelout, and others are going to be taking any flying son of a bitch out of the sky. My dad is ready to use the intercom to get every Berkian on their feet and ready to fight. Sergei is going door to door and arming any Berkian that is willing to take action. Cheznov is setting up the Night Fury tank in the Forge garage. Ghost is stashing weapons and food for the people in the camps. I just need to wait for the signal to fight with the flare and then the Uprising begins.

 _Brave Vikings across our beloved_ _Berkian Nation._

I hear my dad using the intercom. I grab a live flare round and loaded it in the flare gun.

 _We have watched our fellow men get beaten, humiliated, starved, and so on._

I looked at Cheznov all the way at the Forge garage giving me a thumbs up to tell me that the Night Fury tank is ready to go.

 _I've watch many of you suffer and died right before my eyes. I've mourn all of the deceased. I've watch you go through this sorrow... BUT NO MORE!_

I see Ghost giving me a thumbs up to say that his task is complete.

 _My Viking comrades, we will send a message to General Steinberg! Not just him, but to the Fascist Third Reich!_

Sergei comes up next to me and gets ready for the Uprising. I raise the flare gun and wait for my sign to pull the trigger.

 _Son! Fire the flare! Let the Uprising begin! crush the damned SS!_

I fire the flare and Ghost opens the camp gate and out of the gateway was a bunch of armed Berkian partisans charging in the streets of the city.

Then in the city, Berkian militias barges out of their houses with a weapon in their hands and joined the Uprising.

"Sergei, Ghost, to the Night Fury!" I told them to rendezvous at the Night Fury tank where Cheznov was waiting for us.

"Sie Wikinger ficken!" An S.S. comes running at me with a knife in his left hand. (You Viking fuck!)

I dodge the S.S. and I tripped him, by kicking his right leg, plummeting him into the ground. I got on top of him and got punch the living fuck out of him.

"Argh!" we were rolling on top of each other, trying to kill one another.

"Sterben Sie einfach bereits!" He would keep head butting me and try to stab me, but I resist. (Just die already!)

"Agh!" My arm was getting weak and I could couldn't keep on resisting. I knife got closer to my chest and I could feel the sharp point just cutting through my uniform and now I can feel it cutting a little bit.

BANG!

The S.S. on me got shot in the head by a random Berkian partisan and I threw him off of me.

"Hiccup!" I heard Sergei shouting my name.

"I'm coming!" I shout as I bandage my knife wound.

"Is it loaded up?" I asked Cheznov, who was opening the remodel Night Fury Tank.

"Yeah, with a lot of amount of tank warheads, grenades, and heavy machine gun bullet belt." Cheznov climbs insides and gets in his position at the cannon operator. Sergei gets in his seat as the tank driver. Ghost gets in his machine gun position and I sat up on my tank commander seat and just do what we do.

"All right," I said looking at the outside, "Sergei take us to the capitol."

"You got it, boss." Sergei drives the tank forward, out of the Forge garage and we can see Berkian partisans and Rogue S.S. just killing the shit out of each other. Sergei continues to drive the tank and follow the Berkian partisan's advance to the capitol.

"Hiccup!" I looked out and I see Astrid there, "Be careful."

"I will, I promise." I said and she blow me a kiss and I shouted, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!" She said.

"All right, men to the capitol!" I order.

I went back into the tank and proceed the Uprising plan.

Boom!

I felt a tank warhead bounce right off the Night Fury. The Night Fury was indestructible. It was remodel King Tiger Panzer and the armor was made out of the 2 strongest metal in the world, Tungsten and Titanium.

"Panzer, Cheznov, turn the tank 62 degrees."

"Roger!" Cheznov turns the tank cannon 62 degrees at the Panzer.

"Fire when ready!" I said.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires a round at the Panzer, completely just annihilate it from the face of the Earth.

"Nicely done!" I said.

Sergei proceeds to the capitol and I was just on look out for anything. Then right in front of me a group of Berkian partisan got chopped down by an MG-42.

"Shit, kraut machine gun!" I cursed.

"I got it!" Ghost uses the Night Fury's DShK-1938 heavy machine gun and sprays bullets at the machine gun nest.

"Nest is clear, move up." I said as Sergei drives the Night Fury.

Boom!

A giant vibrate had occurred. I hit my head on the side, but luckily I was wearing a helmet.

"Shit, Tiger!" I haven't seen these things since Stalingrad.

"Cheznov, turn 76 degrees, we got a Tiger Panzer." I felt Cheznov turning the tank cannon.

He loads a tank warhead in the tank chamber and set it to armed.

"Ready... FIRE!"

"Firing!" Cheznov fires the round at the Tiger. It seems to do damage but not destroyed.

"Quickly, another!" I hurried Cheznov with another tank round.

Boom!

"Agh!" I felt the Night Fury get hit.

"All right, it's loaded it up." Cheznov said.

"Fire when ready!" I said.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires and the Tiger went up in flame from the inside.

"Nice shot!" I said to Cheznov.

"Moving up." Sergei drives the tank and help the Berkian partisan to reach the capitol.

"How close are we to the capitol?" Ghost asked.

"We're not that far." I said.

"Do you think that there are going to be a lot of artillery over there?"

"Well, they only way to take seize of a capitol city is to capture the capitol building and then you take hold of the nation."

"So all we need to do is capture the city and the country is ours."

"Solid plan." Sergei joins in the conversation.

"Flak 88!" A Berkian partisan shouts. There was Flak 88 in the meat market.

"I got this one." Cheznov turns the tank cannon at the Flak 88.

"Fire when ready." I said.

"Firing!" Cheznov fires a round at the Flak 88 and the debris of the market falls on top of the Flak 88 crushing it.

"Dead and buried." Cheznov said.

"All right, Sergei, advance." I said.

"Moving." Sergei turns to a corner and drives straight down at a straight where on the other side, their is a turn that leads to the capitol.

Then there was bullets raining down from the sky.

"Shit, Rogue S.S. Luftwaffe."

 _Don't worry, laddie, I got it from here._

I heard Gobber on the radio. I saw firing rounds coming from the ground and firing at the planes.

 _Just give me some time, lad._

"Sergei, advance." Sergei drives as fallen planes came crashing down into buildings and the ocean. So far this whole Uprising is working.

"Cheznov 45 degrees, we got 2 Panzers." Cheznov turns the cannon 45 degrees, aiming at one of the Panzers. One of the Panzers fires a round at us, but it bounces off the Night Fury and hits a MG-42 nest.

"Well, that helps our boys." Ghost said.

The second Panzer fired at us and exploded, but it didn't do any damage to the Night Fury, thanks to it's Tungsten and Titanium metal armor.

"Is that all you got?" I taunted.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires at one of the Panzers and destroyed it, the other Panzer started firing and the impact actually jammed up the tank cannon.

"Damn, it's jammed!" Cheznov said.

"Cheznov, hand me that Panzerfaust." Cheznov grabs a Panzerfaust and hands it to me. I pen the tank hatch and armed the Panzerfaust.

"Come on." I struggle to arm the Panzerfaust round.

Then the Panzer make a hit on us.

"Fuck, come on, Hiccup." Sergei hurries me up.

"Hang on, hang on." I finally armed the Panzerfaust.

"On the way!" I fired the Panzerfaust and destroyed the Panzer. I threw the Panzerfaust launcher to the side and lazily put myself into my seat in the tank.

"Cheznov?" I called for him.

"Don't worry, it's not a major jam, I can still fix it." Cheznov said.

"Okay." I sat back in my seat and drank water from my canteen.

"Come on." Cheznov struggles to unjam the tank cannon. The tank round was still live and one mistake can cause us our lives.

"AGH!" Cheznov unjammed the tank cannon and the tank warhead fires and I looked outside to see where the warhead will hit.

"Thor Almighty!" I saw the warhead hit a German bomber in the sky.

"What happened?" Cheznov asked.

"Nice shot, Cheznov, you took a bomber out of the sky." I patted his shoulder.

"Ura." Cheznov said.

"All right, Sergei advance." Sergei starts moving the tank up the road following the advancing Berkian partisans.

"Rückzug!" An S.S. yells. (Fall back!)

"Das ist richtig, Sie besser zurückgreifen, Feigling!" I taunted the S.S. (That's right, you better fall back, coward!)

"What's going on?" Ghost Cheznov asked.

"They're falling back to the capitol, Sergei follow them." I order.

"Yes, sir." Sergei moves up the road. Ghost was just spraying at the retreating Rogue S.S.

"We got 3 MG-42 nests blocking the road." Sergei said.

"Don't worry, I got it...ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires a warhead in the MG-42 nest.

Then there was a line of explosion from the lineup gasoline barrels.

"All right, keep moving." Sergei starts to drive around the corner where we are in the view of the capitol building. The capitol was almost in ruin and part of the roof was on the ground. Two pillars are destroyed and on the right side you can see the inside of the capitol. There on the flag pole was an S.S. flag waving on the roof. We must get rid of that flag.

"There it is, guys." I said looking at the capitol. There was a line of a big defense at the entrance. 4 Panzers and a nest of MG-42.

"Shit, we have to get through all that." Ghost said.

"Well, it's the only way to get through." I said.

"That S.S. flag must fall!" Sergei yells

"Targeting the Panzer on our right." Cheznov said.

"Fire when ready." I said.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires a round at the Panzer, completely destroying it. there was no way that Panzer can come back.

I saw a group of Berkian Partisan get shredded by the MG-42s. We need to get rid of those damn MGs.

"Cheznov 41 degrees, Kraut machine gun nest." Cheznov turns the tank cannon 41 degrees to line up the cannon with the MG-42.

"Fire when ready."

"On the way!" Cheznov fires at the nest and blew it up sky high letting the partisan advance to the next line of defense.

"2 Panzers on our left." Sergei warned.

"Cheznov."

"I'm on it." Cheznov turns the cannon to the left where there was 2 Panzers coming up. He opens up the tank chamber and puts in a new tank round.

"All right, loaded up." Cheznov closes the tank chamber and aims the cannon at one of them.

"Fire!" I ordered.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires and destroys the Panzer. Then, the other Panzer fires at us and I can hear the big impact from it.

"Hang on, reloading!" Cheznov quickly reloads the cannon.

"Ghost, infantry on the ground." I said looking at a group of infantry in front of us.

"Got it." Ghost fires the front DShK-1938 MG at the ground infantry.

"All right loaded up." Cheznov finishes loading up the cannon.

"Fire when ready."

"On the way!" Cheznov fires at the tank and destroys it.

"All right one more, Cheznov, turn the cannon 48 degrees." Cheznov turns the cannon 48 degrees, aiming at the last Panzer.

Cheznov opens up the cannon chamber and puts in a tank round, then closes it back up.

"All right." Cheznov pats the cannon.

"Fire when ready."

"Firing!" Cheznov fires and destroys the last Panzer.

"All right, Sergei, Cheznov, stay out here and hold of any resistances, Ghost your's with me."

Me and Ghost climbed out of the Night Fury Tank and continue to fight on foot. We and a bunch of Berkian Partisans stormed the capitol which was full of S.S.

"All right let's take back our countr-" I saw my dad... bleeding from his torso. There was a lot of blood.

"DAD!" I ran to him and catch him in my arms before he hit the ground.

"Son..." My dad said weakly.

"I'm here, dad."

"Son..."

"Don't worry, dad, you'll be fine." I comfort him.

"Son..."

"You're going to be back on you feet in a peaceful..."

"Son." I looked at my dad.

"Dad."

"You must finish this... it's up to you now."

I was silence for a few seconds.

"Dad... I can't do this without you!"

"Yes, you can, son... If your mom was still alive, she would tell you the same thing."

He grabs my hand a puts something in my hand. It was a necklace of the Haddock symbol.

"You'll be a great ch-ch-chief, that Berk will have... I love you, son." Then, I felt his whole body shut down.

"I love you, too, Dad." I gently laid him on the ground and closed his eyes. Chief Stoick Haddock the Vast of Berk is no more, now, it's just me. I must finish this and take back my country.

"Come on, Ghost, let's end this." I stand up and cocked my MP-40 and continued to fight.

"Come on push!" I heard a couple of Berkian partisan struggle to open a door.

"What's going on here?" I asked the struggling partisan, who were trying to open the door.

"They are holding his door to keep us from coming in, sir Hiccup."

"Let me help." I put away my gun and helped the partisan to open the door.

They were holding the door to keep us from advancing, well man justice won't save them from us.

"One... Two... Three!" Me and the two partisan shove at the door making it open and there were three S.S. holding the door to keep us out.

"Kill them!" I commanded and the two Berkian partisan shredded them down.

"All right advance, I'll go after Steinberg!" I said going in my own direction.

"Where are you, STEINBERG, you cock-sucker!" My mind filled with rage, seeking vengeance. I reached the main room where the flag pole is, but in there was the source of all this.

"STEINBERG!" I ran towards him and I tackled him. I pinned him and started punching him. Then he threw me off of him.

"You of all of them!" Steinberg sounded pissed. I didn't even give a fuck.

I went for an other punch, but then he kicking me into a table.

"Agh, fuck." I get back up and I started to fist fight with Steinberg. I punch him into a bookshelf and books started to drop on him. I then grabbed him by his collar and violently throw him around. I grabbed him again but he punches me in the stomach and grabs me by my shirt and throws me into a wall.

"You should of just let me do my job." He kicks me in the hip and I just struggle to stand back up.

"And let you kill my people, I don't think so." I slowly got up back on my feet, but Steinberg comes at me and punches me kicks me back to the ground again.

"Now, I have a good heart with you fellow Vikings." He takes his cup of hot tea which was still hot from the large amount of steam out was coming out of his cup.

"Agh fuck." I spat blood on the floor.

"I will give you a choice, let beloved Berk be a apart of the great German Empire or let it be a bug that was meant to be squash."

"Fuck... you!" I said.

"So be it." Steinberg his SS officer sword and was about to go for the the kill, I was weak to do anything about it, but the part of me said otherwise so I dodged his attack and I quickly got up and splash the hot tea in his face. I came tell from his screaming of pain that the tea was burning his face and tackle him to the ground.

"You tried to fuck with my country, you failed!" I punched him in his left eye.

"You are weak without us!" I shut him up by giving him another punch.

"You killed my father!" And another punch.

"He had it coming!" And another one.

"You tried to take everything from me!"

"Tried?" he smirked. I hate that smirk on his face. I put both of my hands on his neck and strangle him.

"Die!" I shout as Steinberg was struggling to breath and he was kicking his legs.

"Hiccup!" I turn to look behind me and Ghost was waiting for me to end this battle. I looked back at Steinberg and he was dead.

"Ghost." I got up and followed Ghost to the flag pole. There was the waving S.S. flag. Ghost brings down the flag and made the S.S. rogue fall. I took a Berkian flag and tied it to the ropes and bring it up the the flag pole. The Berkian flag begins to wave for our victory. Berk is now back in Berkian control. I saw the S.S. flag being burn by Berkians.

Bang!

I felt an impact from behind my leg and suddenly I lost balanced.

"AGH!" My head hit the floor and I felt a huge pain on my leg.I grab a hold of it, but something wasn't right. Something was wrong it my leg. I looked at my leg and saw that half my leg was.

"HICCUP!" Ghost looks behind us to see who was the shooter and he took a TT-33 and put the entire clip in the shooter.

Then I felt my mind going black and started to feel dizziness. So, I slowly laid down and try to rest the pain through. The last thing I saw was Ghost running over to me.

* * *

 **Sorry if the fight scene wasn't good. I'm really not good at writing a fight scene.**


	21. Recovery

**HICCUP'S MIND**

I was in a pitch white room that seems very endless looking to me. Where am I? Am I dead? Am I in Asgard? Where am I?

"Daddy!" I looked behind me and there was a little boy running towards me. A boy with blonde hair, green eyes, he looks like... Astrid a little bit and some of me. Also, he has my kind of hair. Is that my... son? That's my son! I have a son. Oh, my son.

"Daddy, are you okay?" I smiled at him and I picked him up in my arms, then I hugged him.

"Daddy's alright, son." I kept hugging him. My son, my beautiful, lovely, beloved, son.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV, I told you to stay with me." Then in front of me I saw... Astrid coming towards me.

"Sorry, Mommy." Astrid walks over and kisses our son on the forehead.

"Astrid, hi." I greeted.

"Hi, Hiccup." She gave me a long warmful kiss and then I looked at my son and I gave him a long kiss on his forehead, "Isn't he beautiful?"

"My, Gods, he is the most angelic thing that I ever seen."

My son leans his head on my shoulder and I kissed his forehead.

"I love you, son."

"I love you, too, Daddy." My son giggles. Then bright lights covers my eyes and then everything was pitched black.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes up in an empty hospital room. I looked around for a few seconds and I slowly got up from laying on my back and I put my two feet on the floor... two feet. I can only feel one feet touching the floor. I looked down at my feet and on my left leg, there was only a metal prosthetic leg. My leg must have been blown off in the Uprising. Well... I have to realize that what happened, has happen and I can't change that, but it doesn't mean that I can't do anything else either. Now let's just see what the outside looks like.

I slowly, stand up and I looked on the left and saw a calendar. It was 17th day of Martius' Month 1943. I've been in that hospital for a month in a half, huh. Okay, let's just go back to what was I doing.

I slowly took normal steps towards the door and forcibly open it. Then I was stranded in the hallways, looking at both ways. Which way is the exist? I'm like literally lost in this hospital.

"Looks like you know how to use that new leg of your, lad." I turned around and see Gobber leaning on the hallway wall.

"Gobber." I said.

"We almost gave up on you and thought that you were at your end, but I've alway sense strength in you, laddie." I chuckle a little it and went back to looking around for an exit.

"Come, let's get you out of here." I followed Gobber on the way out of this hospital. I just want to see the outside. I want to see if there was a peaceful day and hope. I want to see my friends and... Astrid. I'm starting to miss her so much and I just want to see her. Just thinking about her makes me want to see her and miss her even more. I've been out for a month and a half and I miss her. Gods-damn it, where is she?

"Here we are." I finally reached the exit and violently just open the glass door to the outside world. Then I was outside, finally. The sun was shining, I can smell Mrs. Hofferson's delicious vanilla bread, and also the sing birds are singing. It was really a greatest brand new day.

"I knew it, I knew it all along, I'm dead." I said to myself.

"Heh, no, but you gave it your best shot." Ghost came up to me and patted me on the back.

"We're free now, because of you." The Sergei came up.

"And nothing can get in our way." The last but not least, Cheznov.

I can't believe it. We won! We save Berk! My father... my father... he... he would very proud of me... of us, actually, because we all did it. Together.

"Rise and shine." Then that voice made me go crazy in my mind. I looked and see Astrid, smiling at me. It's Astrid! Finally!

"Hey." I said and I picked her up, then spun her around, kissing her for about a few second.

"I missed you, so much." I said hugging her.

"I missed you, too." I can feel her body warmth just transferring to my body.

"I need to tell you something." She whispers in my ear.

"What is it, M'lady?" I continued to enjoy the hug as I was listening to her

"I'm... pregnant." I widen my eyes and I looked at her, speechless. Nothing to say.

"Really?" I spoke, smiling.

"Mmhm." She nodded.

"Oh, baby." I went back to hugging her. Before this baby comes out, We should really get married. Wait, I almost forgot!

I put my left hand behind me and I snapped my fingers to tell Ghost to give me the box.

"Here you go." Ghost puts the small box in my hand and I break the hug.

"Astrid, over the past few months of fighting and being in a tank for a long time with a couple of friends, I've been always thinking about doing this for a very long time, so." I went down one knee and took out the ring box.

"Oh, Hiccup." She buries her face in her hands and cries.

"Astrid Emerald Hofferson...will you be... my wife..." I propose to her.

"Oh, Hiccup, yes of course!" I took the ring out of the box and I put it on her ring finger.

"My, Gods, finally." Ghost said.

I stood up and I hug the living hell out of my dearest Astrid Hofferson.

"So, now what do we do?" Astrid asked.

"Hmm..."

* * *

What we did next was we went home, when I mean home I mean like me and my dad's house. Well, now since my father died, it's now my house and Astrid, too. We sold our apartment room and we came up with our money for our honeymoon. Now back to what was I saying, we went home and we looked through baby pictures of me and baby pictures of Astrid as she sat on my lap while we share a blanket.

"You have the cutest smile." Astrid commented on the baby picture of me during my first bath time.

"A cocky one." I didn't like that smile. It made me feel like the biggest dork on Earth.

I turned the next page and there was me as a little boy trying to fit in my father's World War I Berkian Chief Marine Uniform.

"So, that's where you got you soldier instinct from." Astrid said caressing my face.

"Yeah... I got it from my father." He was the bravest dad that I ever had. Now, it's up to me. I must follow his footsteps.

"Babe, I'm so sorry about him." Astrid kisses my forehead five times.

"Thank you, Astrid." I gave her a kiss.

"So, tomorrow, you'll be chief."

"Yeah, I know." Astrid leans her head on my shoulder, and I lean my head on the top of hers, holding her hand.

"Are you excited?" She asked.

"Very." I said.

"Mmm." She moans. I like her moans, it gets me very excited.

"Thank you, Hiccup." Astrid randomly thanked me.

"For what, M'lady?"

"For save us all, for freeing us." I smiled and kissed her cheeks

"You're welcome, it's my job and my occupational hazard."

"You know, Europe is still in trouble." She said.

"Yeah it is." I sigh.

"So..." She looks into my eyes and asks, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Astrid, are you telling me to continue to fight?" It was weird because we are all still like recovering from the Berkian Uprising.

"What does your instinct tell you, Hiccup?"

Well...

* * *

"All right guys." I looked at my war brothers while a projector was displaying a map of Europe and the occupied areas of Nazism, "We are not done, yet, we still have a war to fight."

"Wait, we are going back?" Cheznov asked.

"Yes, we are going back." I switched to the next display on the projector, showing a star on the northeastern part of Poland.

"Okay so are we going to be dropped into Europe or by boat?" Sergei asked.

"We were going to sail to the coastal, but the Germans have heavy coastal defense, so we are going to be dropped into Poland."

"What about their airspace security?"

"We are going to be dropping into a open field where a city is probably a half mile from our drop zone, we are going to be setting up our small HQ and be living in that city for a while.

"What's are mission in all this?" Ghost asked.

"The Soviet Forces are planning on advancing, pushing the German out of the Eastern side."

I switch to the next screen and display advancing arrows.

"We'll be in Poland at 1900 hours and we will be spending the whole Spring there."

"Wait, there is an airfield just like a quarter mile from our drop zone, they might think we are enemies and shoot us down."

"So we are going to probably fly a little bit into the death zone and drop into our drop zone."

"We are going to have to hold our breath for a while."

"But first we got to start with North Africa first."

"What's going on in North Africa?" Sergei asked.

"A couple years ago, Benito Mussolini send his forces to North Africa, along with Desert Fox."

"Desert Fox?" Cheznov got confused.

"Desert Fox as in Erwin Rommel?" Sergei asked

"Yes." Ghost said.

"North Africa is just a big ass desert, there's nothing special about it." Sergei said.

"Not just a big ass desert, but a big ass oil field." Cheznov gets the idea.

"That's right, of course, they couldn't get much oil in Europe so their only hope is the North African's oil fields." Sergei gets it.

"Also it's a good place to create a trade route to the Empire of Japan, by connecting it to Southeast Asian and Oceania countries that are in Japanese control."

"Exactly, because the USA stopped shipping oil to Japan and caused them to attack Pearl Harbor." I said.

I switch to another display and on it was a map of North Africa and forces of Axis and Allied display in arrows.

"The British Desert Rats has Egypt occupied and blocking the way to the Middle Eastern oil fields, but the fascist are planning to come in large number."

"Shit." Sergei cursed.

"We will be meeting up with an SAS Battalion on the western part of Tunisia."

"This is the last remaining of the Axis forces here in North Africa." Cheznov said.

"Yes we are going to be pushing them back to Italy."

"Okay, so when do we leave?"

"We'll be leaving in 2 weeks, we still need to recover from the Uprising."

* * *

 **(GHOST'S POV)**

Me and Emil were on the couch laying down I was on the bottom and she was laying on top of me. I had my hand on her pregnant belly rubbing my unborn child. I can't believe it! I'm going to be a dad! I can't wait for you to come into this world and hold you.

"I love you, Emil."

"I love you, too, Ghost." She gave me a peck on the lips and hugged me.

"And I love you, my loving child." I caress Emil's pregnant belly. She blushes with really red cheeks and kisses me three time.

"So in a couple of weeks you're going to North Africa?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said caressing her hair.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, maybe for 3 weeks."

"That is going to take long." She groans.

"Maybe, or maybe not."

"Please be careful." She pleads.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful." I said.

"Really, so you meant to have you right eye get stab." She gesture to my eye patch.

"Okay, I was just distract, but it was just one time."

"Mmhm." She kissed my cheek.

"But, hey, I promise that I'll be careful." I said with a serious face.

"Okay." She brushes her lips on mines. She lies her head on top on my chest hearing my heartbeat.

"Gods, your heart sounds so amazing."

I caress her hair, kissing the top of her head.

"What time will you be leaving?" She asked.

"5:39 P.M." I said.

"Good," She gets up and gets on top of me, giving me that seductive look, "We should have some fun."

"Oh," I said, "But you're pregnant."

"Yes, I know that, Ghost, thank you for reminding me." She humors me.

"But won't that do anything to the baby?" I was really worried about my baby boy or girl.

"It's alright, Ghost, it won't do anything to the baby, I promise."

"Okay."

"Besides, after what you, Hiccup, Cheznov, and Sergei did for Berk and us, I think that you should get a big hero reward." Emil lures me even more in the interest of sex, as she starts undressing herself. It was easy to resist. I love her so much, I want to ravage her.

She yanks off my trousers and unbuttons my Berkian Marine Commando shirt.

"Ah, what are you doing?" I nervously chuckle.

"Come on, Ghost, you know how I am when I see you in uniform." I chuckle at her reason. It's true, when Emil sees me in my uniform, she would aggressively ravage me like no tomorrow.

"Mm, you got some nice hands." She moans as I caress her with my hands, from her shoulders to her feet.

"I want you." she moans loudly.

"All right." I brought her up on top of me. I feel her whole naked body on my naked body. She has smooth skin and it felt great. I can also feel her womanhood just rubbing on my manhood and it's like teasing the living hell out of me. She was moving her hips against my crotch.

I took both of my hand and gently massage her breast.

"Oh, Ghost." She moans as I massage her, I kissed her very hard, she snakes her tongue in my mouth playing with my tongue.

"I love you, Emil." I said through our kiss.

"Mm, I love you, too, Ghost." She took my left hand and puts it in her womanhood. Out of instinct I made a small movement inside of her.

"Mm, Gods, your fucking hands, Ghost, they feel incredible."

"I'm glad that you like them."

My manhood couldn't take it, It wanted attention. I took my fingers out of Emil and thrusted my manhood in her.

"Oh, Gods." She moans of the feeling of my erection going inside her.

"Fuck me." she said to me sweetly.

My adrenaline kicks in and I begin to move in her slowly making it less painful for her to feel.

"Oh, Ghost, come on." I think that meant to pick up the speed.

I adde a little more speed and I see her squeezing her eyes shut as she feels me thrusting in her.

"Oh, Gods, that feels amazing keep going." I added more speed and now I'm going faster.

"Oh... My... Gods." I see her rolling her eyes back out of the extreme pleasure that I'm giving her.

"Emil?" I called her name.

"Mmhm?" See starts to put her full attention on me as she is getting pleasure.

"I think I'm about to..."

"Oh, Gods!" She moans as she starts ejaculate around my erection. I started to do the same thing as well. She then collapses next to me and I grabbed her and just hold on to her as if death was coming.

I looked at the table and on that table was a ring box. I grabbed the box and opened it up to find the ring in it. I then took it out and then Emil stretches her arms. I took a hold of her arm and I slide the ring on her ring finger.

"Ghost what are you..."

"Emil, will you marry me?" I propose.

I gave her her hand back and she looked at the ring that I put on her.

"Oh, Ghost, YES!" She grabs on to me tighter and I embraced her back.

"Oh, Ghost, I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **Hey guys, Comrade here. I was a little bit down for a couple of weeks, because, I kinda got kicked out of the USMC. Now, I have to wait 6 months to reenlist. I'm going to try to go to college and get a degree in the ROTC so I can reenlist in the marines as an officer. I don't know what I did that got kicked out, but I guess it doesn't matter.**


	22. The Battle Of The Mareth Line

Tunisia, North Africa, the last line of the Axis defense. We met up with the 8th British Army Division. We are in southern Tunisia heading up north to the Mareth Line under the command of Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery. An Italian battalion under the command of Marshal Giovanni Messe and his 1st Italian Army. Our plan is to push his forces up north and back in to Italy, same with Erwin Rommel and his damn Afrika Korps.

*Bark*

"Hey Toothless." Cheznov pets Toothless and licks Cheznov's hand.

I haven't seen him in like forever, so I decided to take him with us as our war dog, To the other dogs at home he is the Alpha.

Me, Cheznov, and Toothless were just sitting on top of the Night Fury as Sergei was driving and Ghost was just in his original spot. We were lined up with other British tanks and a few trucks and jeeps.

"Hey, Chief, didn't you say that an New Zealander's division might be coming through?"

"Our meet point us like 5 miles from here, they are going to be coming from the southwest."

"It's like we are bringing the whole division, Chief, what's going on?" Ghost asked petting Toothless.

"American 26th division, got their asses kicked by Rommel and his damn Afrika Korps."

"Has there been any SS involved in Northern Africa?" Sergei asked.

"No, I don't think so." I said.

"Weird, we always end up fighting a battalion of SS." Ghost said.

"I know." It's so true, no matter were we are we are always end up fighting the SS.

"HEADS UP, LADDIES, THE ITALIANS ARE HERE!" A British soldier shouted.

"Everybody in your fighting positions, Toothless get inside!" I open up the hatch and let Toothless in first.

*Bark*

"What do you see Ghost, how many?" I asked.

"Umm... about 2 infantries divided into 4 and about 6 Fiat-Ansaldo M13/40 tanks!" Ghost said.

"All right, Cheznov, turn the tank 136 degrees!" I ordered.

Cheznov rotates the tank cannon 136 degrees, directly at an Italian tank.

"HIT THEM!"

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fire and hits the tank.

"Target destroyed."

"Bloody hell, mate, we got a damn Breda M37 MG."

"Cheznov we got a MG nest 119 degrees." I said.

"I'm on it." Cheznov rotates 119 degrees at a MG nest.

Sergei loads up a cannon with a warhead.

"Loaded up!"

"Fire!"

"On the way!" Cheznov fires and makes a sandy mushroom cloud.

"Nice shot, mate."

*Toothless Whimpers*

"I know, Toothless, I know." I petted Toothless as he got scared.

BOOM! I felt the Night Fury tank shake.

*Whimpers even louder*

"I know, bud, I know." I hold on to Toothless as he fearfully whimpers. I just hold onto him and pet his back and his chin.

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fire and take out another Italian tank. 4 more to go.

BOOM! I saw a British tank go up in flames.

"DAMN!" I exclaimed as I saw a British tank go up in flames.

"Sergei, quickly give me another one." Cheznov said.

"Okay." Sergei grabs a tank warhead and struggles to put it in the chamber.

"Hurry up with that cannon!" I yelled.

"Hang on, hang on!" Sergei rushes to load the cannon, "Okay, Okay."

"FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires at another tank.

"You better run!" Ghost shoots his MG.

"Cheznov, another tank 24 degrees." Cheznov turn the tank 24 degrees at a tank who was about to sneak pass us.

"Loaded up, Cheznov!" Sergei closes the chamber.

"Hit him!"

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires at the slyly tank.

The tank exploded two times and small particle flew in the air.

"That was a beautiful one, give me another one." I said.

"Reloading." Sergei reloads the tank with a warhead.

"Okay, you're good!" Sergei exclaimed.

"Tank, 42 degrees!" I yelled.

"I got it, I got it!" Cheznov exclaimed.

"FIRE!"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Cheznov fires and destroys another Italian tank.

"Target destroyed!" I said.

"Yanks, we got another MG nest."

"Cheznov 48 degrees, MG nest!"

"You got it, Chief." Cheznov turns the cannon to the degree that lines up with the MG nest."

"Ricaderci!" An Italian shouted. (Fall back!)

"The bloody fascist are falling back!" A British Officer shouts.

"All right, Cheznov, channel in nearby Allied battalion and tell in that Giovanna and his battalion is coming their way." I said.

"Roger." Cheznov confirmed.

I took out my canteen and drank some fresh cooled water.

*Whistles*

"Toothless, come out buddy." I called for my back German Shepherd best friend.

*Bark*

Toothless jumps out of the Night Fury tank and sits right next to me.

"Here, boy." I gave him a piece of meat.

"Chief, sir?" Sergei asked as he was looking at a map of the whole country of Tunisia.

"What it is, Sergei?" I asked while petting Toothless.

"Come look at this."

"All right, sit tight bud." I walked over to Sergei.

"Toothless, come here boy." Cheznov calls for him.

"What's going on, Sergei?" I stand right next to him.

"Okay, so right here is where we are pushing the Italians back." Sergei points on the map.

"Yeah." I confirmed.

"So who is right here?" Sergei points on a red dot.

"That's Colonel-General Hans Jürgen von Arnim and his Army Group Africa Division." I said.

"This is General Patton and his U.S. II Corps, so where are going to be pushing the Italian towards him, too." Sergei makes a line of the forces.

"So, the British are going to have to make support from the south as General Patton supports in the north." I said following the lines on the map.

"So, where does that take us to?" Sergei asked.

"We are going to be meeting up with General Patton and the United States II Corps at El Guettar."

"Okay, so when do we start moving?"

"In 15 minutes."

"All right, that'll give us enough time to get something to eat and relax."

"Fetch, Toothless!" Ghost throws a wooden stick and plays fetch with Toothless.

*Bark*

Toothless dashes off, making sandy trails, to get the stick that Ghost threw.

"Go, get it, boy." Ghost said.

Toothless stops and picks up the stick that Ghost threw and ran back to him.

"Good, boy." Ghost pets Toothless.

"Guys form up on me." I said.

"What's going on, Chief?" Ghost asked

"We got to get moving, we need to meet General Patton and U.S. II Corps."

"But we just pushed the Italians to the point, how are we going to meet up with them before the Italian get there on time?" Cheznov asked.

"We go by tank." I climb into the Night Fury tank

"Oh, Thor, bless us with you lighting speed." Sergei prays.

"All right, men, mount up." I order my crew to get in the tank.

"Where are we going?" Ghost asked getting in the tank.

"We are going to meet up with General George Patton and U.S. II Corps." I open the hatch and Toothless came running in, then I went in last.

"But wouldn't the Italians get there first?" Cheznov puts on his helmet.

"Let's just hope for the best." I said

Sergei turns on the engine and turns the Night Fury to the north.

"Haddock, check." I checked

"Yankov, check." Sergei checked.

"Smitov, check. Ghost checked.

"Cheznov, check." Yuri checked.

"All right move out." Sergei drives the tank following the Mareth Line to El Guettar.

"Hey, Chief, isn't the 2nd New Zealand Division pushing Hans Jürgen von Arnim and Army Group Africa to U.S. II Corps.

"Yeah, General Patton is going to be putting up a hell of a fight." I turned on the radio to put some tunes on.

"Chief, do you think that the war is almost over?" Ghost asked.

"Well, I don't think so, I mean we got the Germans, the Italians, and the Japanese to deal with."

"Well, I mean a lot of nations are on our side... even the Communists." Sergei joins in.

"Yes even the Communist." I said.

"But, why the Soviets?" Cheznov asked.

"I don't know, probably once the war is over, then the eastern European countries will be under Communism." I said.

"We are probably going to be having another war after this war." Sergei said.

"I think so, too." I agreed with Sergei.

We heard airplanes in the sky and when I looked up, I see a dogfight going on.

"What are they?" Ghost asked.

"German planes and British planes." I answered.

"Dogfight." Ghost said plainly.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

"How long is this motherfucking desert?" Sergei asked.

"About 3.6 million square miles." I said.

"You can fit like a 30 Berks." Cheznov joins in.

"Maybe higher."

*Bark*

"Hey, bud." I petted my fellow canine.

We sat in the tank in silence as Sergei drives the tank to El Guettar.

BOOM! I felt the tank getting hit from the side.

"What the fuck?" I cursed.

"PANZERS!" Ghost shouted.

"Cheznov, turn the cannon 96 degrees!" Cheznov begins to turn the tank cannon.

"We got infantry move in front of us!" Sergei yells

"Shred them." Ghost uses the tank frontal machine gun and sprayed bullets at the infantry.

"FIRE!"

"On the way!" Cheznov fires the tank cannon and completely destroys the shit out of one of the Panzers.

"Out-Fucking-Standing, Yuri!" I patted Cheznov's back, "Now turn the cannon, 50 degrees!"

Cheznov turned the tank, aiming it at another panzer that was hiding in a sand bunker.

"More ground infantry." Sergei warns.

"Ghost, shred them up." I said.

"You got it." Ghost uses the tanks frontal heavy machine gun and starts shooting at the ground troops.

"Fucking krauts!" He yells as he shreds them.

"Sergei, reload the cannon!"

"I'm on it." Sergei takes out a tank warhead and arms it.

"You getting there?"

"Yeah, all right, loaded up!" Sergei loaded up the cannon.

"FIRE!" I shouted.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires a tank round and annihilations the Panzer from the face of the Earth.

"Outstanding, Cheznov 45 degrees, last tank."

"More German ground troops!" Sergei said.

"Kill those fucking cocksuckers!" I was angry.

"Damn my MG is jammed!" Ghost said as he was trying to fix his jammed gun.

I opens up the tank hatch and used the MG on top of the _Night Fury_ tank.

I sprayed bullets at the ground troops as Ghost was trying to fix his gun.

"All right, it's unjammed." Ghost goes back to shooting his heavy machine gun.

"Fucking Nazis!" Sergei said to himself using his Heavy MG.

"All right loaded up!"

"Fire!" I ordered Cheznov to fire the cannon.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires the tank cannon and destroys the last tank. The German infantry begins to fall back as Hiccup continues to shred the retreating Nazis.

"They're falling back." I laid back in my seat and just relaxed.

"Is everybody all right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Sergei said.

"You okay, Toothless?" I asked my best friend and petted his head.

I opened up the hatch and what I saw was a fleeing German.

Toothless jumps out and made a violent bark and chases the fleeing German.

"Toothless." I tried to stop him, but it was too late. Toothless got the German by his leg and fell to the ground. Then he viciously attacks the German.

"Erhalten Sie weg von mir, du verdammte Hund..." I heard the German struggle, but when he was at the word 'Hund' He gone quiet. Toothless killed him. How do I know that, because he came back to me with a piece of the German's throat in his mouth.

"Oh, okay, bud let's take that out, shall we?" I took the throat piece out of Toothless's mouth and threw it somewhere far away from us.

*Bark*

"Then he was drooling blood from ripping the German's throat like a savage dog.

"Ugh." I was disgusted.


	23. The Battle of El Guettar

We are heading up at El Guettar, we are meeting up with General Patton. We've been traveling for 3 days across the Tunisian desert. On the way we had some conflicts with Italians and Nazis. We stopped 12 times to refill on gas and oil, and to get some rest. I always think about My father, my mother, Gobber, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Emil, and most important... Astrid. I promised her when we come back, we will get married. I kept thinking about what kind of wedding we should do, I wonder if we could do a military traditional wedding or just a regular wedding. I think that I should leave that decision to Astrid.

"Stop!" I ordered.

Sergei puts the Night Fury to a complete stop. It looks like that the fight has began, I can see some firing from the distance. It looks like they started without us.

"Cheznov, let me see your binoculars." Cheznov hands me his binocular and I look at the firing in the distance.

"What do you see, Chief?" Ghost asked.

"It's Han Jürgen von Arnim and his Army Group Africa." I said,

"Any signs of Giovanni Messe and 1st Italian Army?" I looked around the area with Cheznov's binoculars, trying to find any signs of Giovanni Messe and 1st Italian Army.

"Uh... No, they are not here, yet." Well at least we got here before the Italians did.

"They might be here in minutes." Cheznov guessed.

"Might be, all right, Sergei, take us in." I said.

"You got it." Sergei turns on the engine and moves forward to El Guettar.

"Lo there do I see my father, lo there do I see my mother, lo there do I see my brothers and my sisters, _lo there do I see the line of my people back to the beginning, lo they do call to me; they bid me take my place among them in the Halls of Valhalla, where the brave may live forever_." I heard Ghost, Sergei, and Cheznov praying. I _joined_ them half way to the praying.

I put on my tank helmet and grabbed my Odinism necklace that was given to me by my father. I kissed the Odinism symbol and tuck it back in my shirt.

"Okay, here we go." I whispered to myself, "Odin, give us greater strength."

Ghost was looking around for anything that moves and has a weapon.

"Sergei, give me a green flare." I said.

"Here you go, Chief." Sergei hands me a green flare.

When we enter the fight zone, the first thing I did was is lit a green flare to signal General Patton and his II Corps that we are allies.

 _"This is General Patton of the II Corps, identify yourself, unknown armor tank."_

 _"My name is Chief Hiccup Haddock III of Berk, I was assigned by the Berkian Agency of Intelligence."_

 _"Well, Chief, I hope you have great experience in that tank of yours."_

 _"Where do you want us at, sir?"_

 _"The Italian forces are going to be here within minutes, I need you to take out those sons of bitches, while I hold off these fucking krauts."_

 _"You got it, sir, out."_

"What's going on, Chief?" Sergei asked.

"That was General Patton, he wants us to take out Giovanni and his 1st Italian Army." I took out a picture of me and Astrid kissing. It is tortured to be separated for 3 months.

"Well, let's do what we do best." Cheznov said.

I took out a bottle of Mjöd, it was his dad's favorite alcohol. He drinks it when he was in World War I.

I opened it and took a sniff of it. It smells good, as if all of Gods of the great Asgard blessed this wonderful drink.

I took a drink of drink and it felt like heaven.

"Here they come!" Ghost warns

"All right, here we go, boys." I said.

"How many tanks?" Cheznov asked.

"Umm... about 12 of them" I guessed.

"Let's fucking do this." Sergei said putting a warhead in the tank chamber.

"Cheznov, turn the cannon 96 degrees!" Cheznov begins to turn the tank cannon.

"We got infantry move in front of us!" Sergei yells

"Shred them." Ghost uses the tank frontal machine gun and sprayed bullets at the infantry.

"FIRE!"

"On the way!" Cheznov fires the tank cannon and completely destroys the shit out of one of the Panzers.

"Out-Fucking-Standing, Yuri!" I patted Cheznov's back, "Now turn the cannon, 50 degrees!"

Cheznov turned the tank, aiming it at another panzer that was hiding in a sand bunker.

"More ground infantry." Sergei warns.

"Ghost, shred them up." I said.

"You got it." Ghost uses the tanks frontal heavy machine gun and starts shooting at the ground troops.

"Fucking Fascist fucks!" He yells as he shreds them.

"Sergei, reload the cannon!" Cheznov said.

"I'm on it." Sergei takes out a tank warhead and arms it.

"You getting there?" Cheznov asked.

"Yeah, all right, loaded up!" Sergei loaded up the cannon.

"FIRE!" I shouted.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires a tank round and annihilations the Panzer from the face of the Earth.

"Outstanding, Cheznov 45 degrees, last tank."

"More Italian ground troops!" Sergei said.

"Kill those fuckers!" I was angry.

"Damn my MG is jammed!" Ghost said as he was trying to fix his jammed gun.

I opens up the tank hatch and used the MG on top of the _Night Fury_ tank.

I sprayed bullets at the ground troops as Ghost was trying to fix his gun.

"All right, it's unjammed." Ghost goes back to shooting his heavy machine gun.

"Fucking!" Sergei said to himself using his Heavy MG.

"All right loaded up!" Sergei closes the tank chamber

"Fire!" I ordered Cheznov to fire the cannon.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires the tank cannon and destroys the last tank. The Italian infantry begins to fall back as I continues to shred the retreating troops..

"They're falling back." I laid back in my seat and just relaxed, but as I got a closer look they weren't retreating..."No wait, they are regrouping!"

"All right, Cheznov, turn the tank 136 degrees!" I ordered.

Cheznov rotates the tank cannon 136 degrees, directly at an Italian tank.

"HIT THEM!"

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fire and hits the tank.

"Target destroyed."

"Cheznov we got a MG nest 119 degrees." I said.

"I'm on it." Cheznov rotates 119 degrees at a MG nest.

Sergei loads up a cannon with a warhead.

"Loaded up!"

"Fire!"

"On the way!" Cheznov fires and makes a sandy mushroom cloud.

"Nice shot."

*Toothless Whimpers*

"I know, Toothless." I petted Toothless as he got scared.

BOOM! I felt the Night Fury tank shake.

"SHIT!" I cursed.

*Whimpers even louder*

"I know, I know." I hold on to Toothless as he fearfully whimpers. I just pet his back and his chin trying to comfort him.

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fire and take out another Italian tank. 4 more to go.

We took another hit.

"DAMN!"

"Sergei, quickly give me another one." Cheznov said.

"Okay." Sergei grabs a tank warhead and struggles to put it in the chamber.

"Hurry up with that cannon!" I yelled.

"Hang on, hang on!" Sergei rushes to load the cannon, "Okay, Okay."

"FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires at another tank.

"You better run!" Ghost shoots his MG.

"Cheznov, another tank 24 degrees." Cheznov turn the tank 24 degrees at a tank who was about to sneak pass us.

"Loaded up, Cheznov!" Sergei closes the chamber.

"Hit him!"

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires at the slyly tank.

The tank exploded two times and small particle flew in the air.

"That was a beautiful one, give me another one." I said.

"Reloading." Sergei reloads the tank with a warhead.

"Okay, you're good!" Sergei exclaimed.

"Tank, 42 degrees!" I yelled.

"I got it, I got it!" Cheznov exclaimed.

"FIRE!"

"On the way!" Cheznov fires and destroys another Italian tank.

"Target destroyed!" I said.

"We got another MG nest, Cheznov 48 degrees!"

"You got it, Chief." Cheznov turns the cannon to the degree that lines up with the MG nest."

"Quickly, Sergei!" Cheznov shouts.

"Hang on, hang on, hang on, hang on... OKAY YOU'RE GOOD!" Sergei shouts

"ON THE WAY!" Yuri fires the cannon at a truck full of infantries.

"I'm out, I'm out, I'm out!" Ghost ran out of 50 cal.

*Bark*

Toothless picks up a new set of 50 cal ammo belt, by biting the handle and carries it to Ghost.

"Thank you, Toothless!" Ghost pets Toothless and gives him a dog biscuit.

BOOM! The Night Fury tank gets hit.

"Fuck!" Cheznov curses, "Sergei, quickly, quickly, quickly, quickly!"

"All right, you're clear, go, go, go, go, go!"

"FIRE!" I demand.

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires at the tank that shot them.

"Ghost 12 o'clock shred them up."

"Got it, got it, got it." Ghost furiously fires his 50 cal.

"Clear!" Sergei yells.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires at a P-40 tank.

"We got a Tiger, Cheznov, rotate the tank 156 degrees!" I ordered.

"ROGER, ROGER!" Cheznov harshly spins the wheel to rotate the tank cannon, "Sergei, loaded up, quickly, quickly!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" Sergei quickly puts the warhead in the tank chamber, "All right, you're clear!"

"FIRE!" I yelled from the top of my lungs.

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires at the Tiger, but the Tiger was still standing.

"Shit, hit him again!" I ordered.

"Come on, Sergei!" Cheznov gets Sergei to hurry up.

"OKAY YOU'RE GOOD!" Sergei closes the chamber.

"FIRE!" I yelled.

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov shoots another round at the Tiger, but still nothing.

"Fuck!" I cursed.

"Sergei!" Cheznov shouts.

"All right, all right!" Sergei quickly puts in another warhead, "OKAY YOU'RE GOOD!

"GO!" I yelled.

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires, but still again nothing happened.

"Damn, all right one more time, one more time!" I give it another shot.

BOOM! The Tiger shot at us making the Night Fury tank shake. I felt the side of my left waisted get penetrated by a sharp object.

"Agh, Gods-damn it." I put my hands on my wound.

"Sergei, we don't have the time!" Cheznov hurries him up.

"Okay, hang on!" Sergei quickly takes out a new warhead and puts it in the chamber, "All right, you're good!"

"FIRE!" I yelled.

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fire and finally managed to destroy the Tiger.

"Oh, thank Gods." I said in relief.

"Oh, Thor's beard." Ghost relieves.

"All right, let's take a long break." I suggested, and then everybody climbed out of the tank.

I took off my helmet and wipe the sweat off my forehead.

"Man, that took long, bud." I petted Toothless head. I light up a cigarette and try to relieve some stress in me.

I then climbed out of the tank, along with Toothless.

"What's the damage?" I asked.

"Well... that Tiger just fucked up the pedals." Ghost said.

"Can you get it fixed?"

"It's take some time." Sergei said.

"All right." I climbed on top of the tank and reached for a medical kit. I took off my jacket, then lift up my shirt and looked at the wound that I got from the Tiger. The wound was deep, it didn't hit anything, but I still need to bandage this up.

*Toothless Whimpers*

"No, bud, I'm okay, I just need to bandage this thing up and I'm good as new." I try to make Toothless to know that I'm okay. The sooner we push these fascists out of North Africa, the sooner that we can go home.

The Sun slowly fades away and night sky begins to merge. We had a long day and all of us need to get some rest. We technically been awake for almost 2 weeks without any type of rests. We were exhausted.

* * *

 **Someone requested me to do a Emil and Astrid smut, but I want to make sure if you guys want a Astrid/Emil smut. Yes or No?**


	24. Hormones

Astrid was having the worst time ever. she is like 5 months pregnant and it is getting the best of her. Due to her pregnancy, her hormones have been acting up. She wasn't sad, hungry, tired, or mad, all she feeling is aroused. Ever since Hiccup, left for North Africa 3 months ago, she haven't had sex and it is tortured. She had masturbate before, but she got tired of it. She wants Hiccup to do it all to her and not herself.

"OH MY GODS!" She yells. Yeah, she umm... she is very aroused.

*Knock*

Astrid instantly calmed down and went to her door to see who it was.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's me, Emil." She opens the door and greets her.

"Hey Emil." She greets.

"Are you okay, Astrid, I heard you yelling."

Astrid puts her hand on her face and nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"It's just what? Emil asked.

"It's just that, since Hiccup is gone, I've been feeling very..."

"Very aroused?"

"Yeah." She sigh.

"Yeah, me too." Emil said, "The pregnancy has gotten the best of me."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Emil sighs, "May I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

Emil walks in the house and Astrid closes the door. Emil had already started to showing her pregnancy. She is due somewhere around Augustus's month, also she is beginning to start having cramps and her breast has gotten tender and swollen.

"You want some tea?" Astrid offers.

"Yeah sure." Emil said.

Astrid grabbed two coffee cups from the cabinets and poured tea in them.

"Have you heard from Hiccup lately?" Emil asked.

"Yeah, we've been talking for hours on the telephone, have you heard from Ghost?"

"Yeah, just recently, is Toothless around?"

"No, he joined the guys in North Africa, all I have now is Stormfly."

Stormfly was Astrid's dog, and she is also a German Shepherd like Toothless. Ever since Toothless left for North Africa, Stormfly has been just not herself. Toothless and Stormfly has like the greatest bond. You can tell because Toothless is always overprotective around Stormfly. Toothless always sticks around her, well be Toothless is also part wolf. Wolves always sticks around their mates until death. That is one of Toothless's wolf instincts, is mating for life.

"What's wrong with Stormfly?" Emil asked.

"Oh, she is in her mating season and she only mates with Toothless, but he's not here." Astrid said petting Stormfly.

"Hey, Astrid?" Emil tries to get Astrid's attention.

"Yeah, Emil?" Astrid responses.

Emil gets closer to Astrid and puts her hand on her leg.

"Have you ever considered of trying it with another woman?" Emil tries to take it easy.

"Umm..." Astrid was getting shy and very aroused at the touch of Emil.

"You see, we won't be seeing the guys probably in a while, so I was thinking that maybe we should try a different tactic." Emil suggested.

"Oh, Emil, I don't know." Astrid said.

"Look, I want to help you and you want to help me, so why don't we just let it happen. right?" Emil massages Astrid's breasts.

"Mm...Okay." Astrid was too aroused to back down so she agreed.

Emil starts to take off her shirt and Astrid did the same thing. Emil grabs Astrid by her cheeks and presses her lips on hers.

"Mmm... Emil." Astrid snakes her hand down Emil's short, feeling her very wet and ready. She slowly pushes her finger inside of her, making Emil moan even louder.

Emil starts to work on undoing Astrid's black bra. When she loosen Astrid's bra, Emil takes it off and throws them to the side.

"Mm, Astrid." Emil moans as Astrid thrusted her fingers deep inside of her.

Astrid starts to work on Emil's blue bra as one hand was thrusting Emil and the other undoing her bra. Then she felt Emil sliding her hand in Astrid's shorts. She rubs her thumb on Astrid's clitoris.

"Mm... Oh, Gods, Emil." Astrid moans.

Emil drops her shorts and her underwear and she unbuttons Astrid's.

"Sorry if I am going fast, I'm just feeling very excited." Emil apologizes.

Astrid grabs her face and kisses the living hell out of her. Feeling Emil pushing her fingers deep inside of her.

Emil finally managed to take off Astrid's shorts and spreads her legs and licks her sex region.

"Oh, Emil." Astrid moans as Emil eats her out. She rolls her eyes and caress her breasts.

Emil kissed and licked her nipples more, switching rapidly from one to the other as she rubbed and gently squeezed her breast. Still rubbing her nipples with her hands, she began to slowly kiss and lick Astrid way down her pregnant belly to her sex. Her legs parted for her, Astrid licked the inside of her thigh and blew cold air over the wet part, watching goosebumps rise over her skin. She gently tickled and rubbed the insides of her thigh, occasionally getting within an inch or two of her wetness but never touching it. Her skin, from head to toe, was flushed and her muscles trembled. Emil wanted her good and sensitive.

"Please, Emil… please fuck me…" she said, between gasps and moans.

"Yes!" Astrid nearly screamed it, and Emil resumed teasing her, lightly brushing her folds with the very tips of her fingers. She moaned, sharply, and grit her teeth. Emil could even smell desire on her, and she knew that she was in near agony.

She slowly moved her head to press her mouth against her hot slit. Her tongue slid out of her mouth and slowly caressed the whole length of her. Emil shuddered, running her hand through Astrid's hair, gripping it tightly. Her mouth was open, but not a sound came out.

Astrid stood up and kissed her, letting her taste her own fluid on Emil's lips. She squeezed her rear and then pushed her down by my shoulders, silently begging her to continue.

Emil gently parted her sex fold with her fingers, massaging her wetness with my thumbs. She eased the tip of her first finger inside of her, and then slid in another. Writhing her fingers inside of her, feeling every inch of her incredibly tight vagina. All the while she licked and sucked gently on her clitoris, enjoying the taste of her.

"Oh, God… yes, yes… that's good… keep doing that…" Astrid moaned and twitched above Emil, her hands bracing against the wall of the shower so she could remain standing. Her legs were shaking as her moans rapidly turned to gasps and screams. The hot water that ran down her body onto mine smelled like her sweat and desire.

She pressed her face even harder into Emil's heated area and began to lick her sweet clitoris while thrusting her fingers in and out of her. She never expected her to respond so quickly, and within seconds she was using her other hand to hold her from falling on the floor as she yelled and shook with a tremendous orgasm. She thrust against her face with every wave, leaving her completely drenched.

"Oh, my Gods, I needed that so much." Astrid pants out of exhaustion.

"Yeah, that was so incredibly amazing." Emil also pants out of exhaustion.

"Maybe you should come by and I don't know, we came some more fun." Astrid said seductively.

"Maybe, I should." Emil said.


	25. I'm Home

I got out of the cab with my bags, along with Toothless, who jumped out first. I'm home, I'm finally home. I stand in front of my house, the house that I haven't seen in a while. I forgot what it looks like when I've been for a while.

"Okay, here we go." I said to my self as I picked up my bags and walk to my door.

"Astrid, I'm home." I enter my house, "I got a gift for you."

My gift to her was a very rare Tunisian diamond. My dearest has a collection of these diamonds. All she needs is a Tunisian diamond and her collection is complete.

I put my bags down and then I realize that there was no response.

"Hello?"

*Bark*

"Hey, Stormfly, hey girl." Stormfly runs towards me and starts to get all excited, "Where's Mommy at?"

She looks upstairs and barks, then, Stormfly went to Toothless to give him her attention.

"Astrid?" I called for her, but there was no answer. Is something going on here?

I went upstairs, walking very slowly, one step at a time, approaching the second floor of my house, being as quiet as possible.

"Astrid?" I called for her again.

When I reached the last stepped, I saw a path of red roses that leads to the bathroom and the smell of vanilla flavor candle. I can hear the jacuzzi bubbles in the bathroom. This must be my welcome home gift.

I quickly took off my shirt, along with my trousers. As I got closer, I start to smell Astrid's perfume. I love that perfume, it makes me go crazy. Astrid knows my weakness, I maybe strong and tough, but my lady always knows my sweet spots, and weakness, just like how I know hers.

She is so mother material. I mean like one time I went out to get groceries, and when I came back Astrid would get so pissed at me and yells at me that it was her job. I got so scared, that I thought that it would be the end of me. When I heard about the pregnancy, I wanted to doing work to make it easy for her. Also, just 4 days before I left to fight Germans and italians in North Africa. I came home and when I got there, she started yelling at me for doing the dishes, then she starts throwing the dishes at me and I almost got hit with her favorite cutting knife.

Anyways, I approach the bathroom door, I could hear some romantic songs playing. I slowly open the door and there she was, the Chieftess of Berk, in the jacuzzi with the most seductive pose that I have ever seen.

"Welcome home, my chief." Astrid said sweetly and angelic.

I was beginning to sweat and shake, "Umm... umm..."

"Shh... don't say anything."She whispers, putting a finger on my lips and pulls me into the tub.

"I-I missed y-y-you, a lot." I stuttered.

"I missed you, too, Hiccup." She chuckles at my shyness and caress my chest.

She presses her lips on my as my hands snakes smoothly over her body. Then I felt a little poke on my stomach.

"It looks like someone misses his Daddy." Astrid giggles as the baby kicks me.

I went down on my knees and put my head on my unborn child. I felt Astrid's hand on the back on my head.

"Hey, little Hiccup, Daddy misses you so much." I said to the baby and gave it a kiss. I felt Astrid putting her hand on the back of my head, as I kissed my unborn child.

I stood back up and look at my Chieftess in her blue oceanic eyes.

"Well, I'm home, Astrid." She smiled and cupped my cheeks.

"I know." She gives me a warmful kiss and suddenly, she puts a hand on my arousal and slowly strokes it.

"Oh, Astrid." I moan as I felt the excitement.

"You had a very long timing in North Africa with so much stress, so let me help you with that." Astrid starts giving my oral sex and I just sat there and just relax while, I take in the pleasure.

"Oh, that feels good." I felt a tingling in me.

Goods this is still the most pleasuring feeling that I ever had. I love Astrid, so much. Gods, I love her.

"I love you, Astrid." I said.

"Mm, I love you, too, Hiccup." She gives me a kiss.

*Mating Calling*

*Bark* I saw Toothless dash to the other room where Stormfly was.

"Oh, my Gods Stormfly, you always know how to drive Toothless crazy." Astrid chuckles.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That was Stormfly's mating call for Toothless." She chuckles.

"Oh." I chuckle with her.

"Also, Toothless has gotten bigger, Gods, I didn't know North Africa can have that affect on a dog." She said.

"It's a good exercise." I said and went back to kissing her.

"How was North Africa?" She asked.

"Hot." I said.

"I can tell you have a nice tanning." She roams her hands all over my body.

* * *

 **(Ghost's POV)**

"Hello?" I slowly enter the house, no one was home. Weird, ever since the pregnancy, Emil was always at home. She is no where in site, and it was strange.

"Emil?" I called for my fiancé.

I slowly put my bags down and looked around to see no one in site.

"Um, hello?" I called again. I slowly roam my house to see if anyone came be around. So far, I see no one.

"Oh, Ghost." I heard a sweetly voice coming from upstairs.

"Emil?" I called again.

"I got a surprise for you." She said sweetly.

I slowly went upstairs, taking one step at a time.

"Take off your clothes before you get up here." Emil said before I put my left foot on the last step.

I started to take off my clothes slowly as I was about to go into me and Emil's room.

I look into the room and their she was, the most beautiful women in my eyes, laying in the bed, naked and in the most sexiest pose that I have ever seen.

"Emil, I... I... I... I'm h-h-home... home." I stuttered over the beauty of Emil Ergo.

"Sh..." She puts a finger on my lips, "Welcome home, Ghost, we've missed you."

"I... I... I... missed you guys, too, a lot." I caress my child and my dearest Emil. I felt a strong kick from her belly.

"Someone's excited to see his Daddy." Emil whispers. I roam my hands all over unborn baby, Ghost Smitov Jr.

"I'm home, Junior." I whisper to Junior inside the belly of Emil, giving him a kiss.

"You owe me 3 months of all you." Emil said.

"Yeah, I know." I said, caressing unborn Ghost Smitov Jr.

"I think you deserve a nice, relaxing, break." She starts giving me a back massage.

"Mm..." I moan at her touches.

"My, Gods, look at you, you just keep getting stronger and stronger." Emil giggles feeling my muscles.

"And you keep getting sexier and sexier." I said kissing her.

 _"Commander Ghost Smitov, please report to HQ."_ I heard the intercom from outside.

"Damn it." Emil curses.

"Don't worry they'll wait." I said.

"Oh." Emil giggle and brushed her lips on mine. I instinctually snaked my left hand all the way down to her sweet spot. I know how to make her go really crazy, and she hates me for it.

"Mmm, Ghost." Emil moans at the touch of me pushing my fingers in her.

"I love you, so much." I repeatedly kiss her like 30 times on the forehead.

"Ghost, I feel like you always say that." Emil teases.

"I'm sorry, Emil, I just do..." She shuts me up with a kiss.

"I'm just messing with you, Ghost, I love you, too."

* * *

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

"Oh, Astrid." I slowly enter inside Astrid.

"Oh, Hiccup, that feels so good." She purrs, giving her a lot of pleasure and excitement.

"I missed you." I really fucking do. My, Gods, I missed her. I don't want to be separated from her again. She is my family and I don't want to be far from my family, but I still got to fight in this war. In 5 months, I got to go to Poland for my next mission. I would do it right away, but let me see my family just for a couple of months.

"I missed you, too, Hiccup." She cups my cheeks and goes for the kiss.

"Oh, fuck me, my chief." She sweetly begs.

"Yes, M'lady." I did what she begs me to do and just in seconds, I started to hear her moaning and pleasuring rolling hear eyes.

"Oh, my Gods." She screams. I never hear her scream before. I actually like it, that was the most angelic scream that she has ever made.

I still check every time to see if Astrid was bleeding or not. I know that she hates it when I make sure that she doesn't bleed, but I'm worried that the blood an be coming from our baby.

"Oh, Thor, Hiccup, why do you always think that I'll start to bleed?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, it scared me to death and I though that I might have hurt you."

"Hiccup do you think that you can hurt me?" Was that a threat?

"No, if I hurt you then I know that you'll plummet me to the ground, and even though I gained strength, you can still beat my ass."

"Exactly." She gives me a kiss.

* * *

 **(Ghost POV)**

"Oh, my Thor, Ghost, that was amazing." Emil pants after we both climaxed

"Yeah." I heavily breath.

"Looks like war kind of paid off."

"I don't think so, I think that was all just on me."

Emil laughs and playfully hits my arm.

"You're a dork, but you are my dork." Emil gives me a nice, soothing kiss.

"Emil, will you marry me?" Even though I already propose to her.

"Ghost," She laughs, "I already said yes."

"I know, but I just feel like saying it again."

"Ghost, yes, I'll marry you." Emil said.

"Oh, I love it when I hear that." Making her laugh.

"Oh, Ghost, what am I going to do with you?" She caress my hair.

"Whatever you like to do to me." Kissing her forehead repeatedly.

* * *

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

"So, Chief, what are you going to be doing today?" Astrid asked.

"Well, first we are going to have our wedding." I said first. I want it to make it very special for her. She deserve to have a very special wedding.

"Okay."

"Second, we are going to that cabin in the Dragon's Cove and have our honeymoon." Before we can do our honeymoon, I need to do some changes in that cabin.

"Oh, I love to have some of my handsome Chief." Astrid said seductively.

"And I would like to have some of my beautiful Chieftess." I said seductively back.

"But I'm not Chieftess, yet."

"Well to me you are."

"Oh, Hiccup, I love you."

"I love you, too, M'lady."

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm sorry if it looks bad, I've been feeling down lately. My Ukrainian friend, Ivan Tomenko, had passed away during the War in Donbass. For the past weeks, I've just been mourning and sleeping. I just hate this War, I wish every country can just get along and focus on the real enemy like the Terrorist groups.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to get some good one. See you all later**

 **Rest In Peace Ivan Tomenko**


	26. For The Dancing and The Dreaming

"Lady Astrid Emerald Hofferson, do you take Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Gobber asked.

"Yes, I do." Astrid accepts.

"Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, do you take Lady Astrid Emerald Hofferson, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, to love, honor and obey, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Gobber asked.

"Yes, I do, I really do." I accept, rubbing Astrid's pregnant belly.

"Also, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, do you take Lady Astrid Emerald Hofferson, to be the Chieftess of the Berkian Republic and equally share the power of leadership of the Chiefdom of the People's Republic of Berk." Gobber added.

"I, do take Lady Astrid Emerald Hofferson, to be my Chieftess as long as I live." I accept and I looked at the cup of black ash and I put my middle and index fingers in it.

When I looked at Astrid and she bow down to me on one knee and I brushed her hair back, and drew a Chieftess symbol on her forehead, just like I have a Chief symbol on mines.

Astrid stands up and we both looked into each others eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back at me.

"I, now pronounce you Chief and Chieftess of Berk." Gobber closes the Bible of Odinism.

I grabbed my Chieftess and went for the kiss, as everybody claps.

"Long live the Chieftess!" I shouted

 _Long live the Chieftess!_

 _Long live the Chieftess!_

 _Long live the Chieftess!_

I can't believe it! I thought that I'll never see this day coming. I married my dream girl, I got a lot of friends, I'm going to be a dad. Gods, life is just great.

I took Astrid's hand and we both walked down the aisle as wedded Chieftains. I kept looking at my Goddess on the way to the Studebaker limousine. I can't believe that this day has came true.

Astrid threw the flowers in the air and Ruffnut & some other girl were fighting to catch the flowers, but then Emil calmly walked by and grabbed the flowers and gave the girls a smirk. Then she walks over to Ghost and receives a kiss from him.

I gave a look one more time just the sighting of a new day, the sun and the people. It was just so peaceful.

Anyways, I joined Astrid into the car where it will take us to the reception for dancing and feasting. That is my favorite part about weddings, food that does have price, music, dancing, singing, and just plain love.

In the car, Astrid ravages me, tackling me, and covering my skin with all of her marks. She is like a predator when it comes to me as a prey.

"Astrid... calm down." I chuckle as she violently ravages me.

"Well it's your fault that you are so cutie and sexy." She purrs. Wow, never hear Astrid purr before.

"Or you can save it until the honeymoon."

"But, I can't wait that long."

"Gods, you are just so independent."

"And you love me for it."

"Yes, yes I do." I brush my lips on hers.

"Hiccup, I can't wait for little Hiccup, to be born." I'm really excited, too. Gods this child is going to be the best part of our lives. only 2 more months left, and I can meet my little me.

"Yeah, me too." I caress unborn little Hiccup. I wonder what will he look like, when he grows up? He's probably going to look like Astrid a little bit. I don't want him to suffer the same childhood just like mine. I wasn't really popular when I was like in freshman year. Astrid was like the only friends, but then when I hit my freshman year, we kind of separated and I have no clue, but nice since I develop some soldier in me, I kind of have an advantage and it had got all the way to here.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" My wife asked.

"Yeah, Astrid, Im okay." She still doesn't buy it.

"No, something is wrong."

"... Okay, I'm just worried about our baby." I gently rub her belly.

"Why?" She gave me a sad look.

"I didn't have a great childhood and it was the worst nightmare that I have ever suffered."

"Hiccup." she hates it when I say something like this.

"No, I'm serious, I don't want little Hiccup, suffer the same thing that I had to go through."

"Hiccup, our little one is going to be like the toughest guy on Berk and how do I know that, because he got us parents to think otherwise, and you know that."

Damn, no matter what she says, she is always right. I don't know what would I do without her.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." She sit on my lap and I just nibble on her neck. She would do this moan and would get me in my game, but I can't now. I think we are almost to the reception.

Then Astrid grinds her hips on my reproductive part. Oh come on, Astrid.

"Oh, come on, Astrid, it's not the time." I said.

"But, Chief, I'm horny." I love it when she calls me chief.

I chuckle and kiss her neck, "I know, but once the reception, I'm all yours, I promise."

"You better." She lightly punches me and then kisses me.

* * *

After the car stops, I got out first and then I went on the other side to open the car door for the Berk's Chieftess. She slowly got out of the car putting her beautiful legs on the ground and stands up to see everyone seeing her as the Chieftess of Berk.

"Astrid, love, what's wrong?" I see her crying a little.

"Nothing, it's just, I didn't expect myself to also be a part of the spirit and pride of Berk, Gods, me a chieftess." My beloved chieftess said.

"I know what you are feeling, but I'm always right beside you." I hold on to her hand and kiss her knuckles.

I walked her into the Great Hall, where the music was playing, and people giving us a 'hail' as we came in.

They were singing 'All hail the Chieftains' there was a lot of Berkian veterans that served along side with me in North Africa. This was an incredible wedding reception.

Astrid sees an empty space and she drags me into it.

"Come on!l" She hurries me.

"Okay." I chuckle and we ended up dancing. We were having fun and people around us we also dancing and clapping as we were all just having fun.

Then Gobber passes by I handed him a note and when he receives it, he opens it and it tells him a song to play. It was not just any song, it was a song that my parents played at their wedding.

Then Gobber whispers it to the musician and then they started playing the song.

"Hiccup." Astrid looks at me with widen eyes, knowing what the song.

 _I sail and swim on savage seas._ I sang and she was about to cry.

 _With ne'er fear of drowning._ I kiss her knuckles.

 _And gladly ride the waves of life._ I give 2 quick pecks on her lips.

"Oh, Hiccup." She caress my face.

 _If you will marry me._ I bring her close, but not to close for the sake of the child.

 _No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey._ I look into her beautiful blue eyes and give her a smile.

 _If you would promise me your heart._ She puts her hand over my chest.

 _And love me for eternity._ She sang along, Gods, she sings like an angel from Asgard.

 _My dearest on, my darling dear._ I spin her around and kiss her cheek.

 _Your mighty words astound me, but I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around_ me. I put my arms around her.

 _But I will bring you rings of gold_. I slide a golden ring on her finger.

"Oh, Hiccup, it's beautiful." She kisses me again and again. I love her kisses.

 _I'd even sing you poetry. And I will keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me._

 _I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold..._

 _I only want you near me._

 _To love and kiss, to sweetly hold! For the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me._

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas with ne'er a fear of drowning! And gladly ride the waves of life If you will marry me!_

I spin her around and embrace her for a good 30 seconds as everybody around us claps.

"Best day I ever had." She stated.

"Yes," I give her a kiss, "Best day I ever had."

"So, now what do we do?" She asked me putting my hand down her aroused area that I only have access to. Wow, she is very heated isn't she.

"Hmm... Well..."

* * *

After the wedding reception, me and Astrid rushed back home and we just went all over each other. Well, Astrid started to aggressively ravage me and I just let her have it, she can get rough, but I like it when she is rough. She would like bite my neck, sometimes really hard and she would dig her nail in me. It's hurts a little but it felt good.

"Calm down, Astrid." I chuckle.

Then I get a death glare from her.

"Never mind." Hey, look I may be a strong soldier, but I do have weaknesses, and she does know what my weaknesses are, so don't even start.

She goes back to yanking off my pant with seems like in seconds, She was already naked and usually I'm the one who is always the one to be naked first, but it seems that it's her turn to be naked first.

I helped her by quickly unbuttoning my shirt. If I let her take of my shirt, she would like tear it in half. I can feel her jerking my briefs and I was almost there to the last button. I don't want her to rip this shirt in half, this is my good shirt.

As she got my briefs off I finally managed to get my shirt off, then she jumps on me. She gets on top of me and holds me down so I wouldn't escape.

The reason why she always holds me down is because she would like move her bottom on my crotch and I like it, but I hate it at the same time. I can feel the excitement coming up and I am trying my very best to keep it together.

"All right, I'll stop." Oh, thank God, I was about to loose my control over myself.

She takes my erected limb and gently rub the folds of her aroused area, then she slowly penetrates inside her. Damn that feels good.

"Oh, Astrid." I was about to like fucking explode in like fucking seconds, I can't hold it long... SHIT!

"Hiccup, did you just?"

"I'm sorry, here I'll help yo finish." I laid her down and spread her legs so I can get her all the pleasure that she needs.

I don't feel sexually active, but I got to finish. So I just use my tongue.

"GODS HICCUP!" She shouts as I started to lick. She grips on to my hair. I need to get that cut before I go back to the fight the war.

"You taste good, M'Lady."

Oh, Gods." She silently moans and grips harder on my hair.

I can taste a little but of her fluids coming, I need to keep it up.

"Hiccup, I'm going to... Ah!" Then I was sprayed by her fluids, "Oh, Gods that felt good."

I chuckle as I got a towel and wiped my face off.

"So you want to shower together?" I think she is ready for a round two. Was that a challenged she was asking?

"Sure." I can feel my erection slowly coming back again. It better be a challenge.


	27. Operation Husky

The Allied forces, the Americans, The British, Australians, Free French, South Africans, British Indians, and Canadian forces pushes the Axis forces back into Europe and into the Italian land of Fascism. We were heading into the island of Sicily, a good spot to plan an invasion on the other part of Italy. We were assigned by General Dwight D. Eisenhower, the Commander-in-Chief of the Allied forces of this invasion. Codename: _**Operation Husky**_

We were riding in a DUKW landing craft is a six-wheel-drive amphibious modification of the 2-ton capacity CCKW trucks and this is used to transport goods and troops over land and water.

*Barf*

Sergei was suffering from seasickness, he was never a fan of sailing.

"Oh, Gods." I witness Sergei throwing up his well everyday meal.

"Can't this DUKW go any faster?!" Ghost yells.

"I don't want to be in this damn thing forever!" Cheznov complains.

"One minute to the beach, one minute!" The driver yells.

"Alright, guys, listen up this isn't going to be like North Africa, they know we're coming." I give information as we all reload on ammunition and I helped Toothless to sharpen his teeth and claws.

"The beach is heavily defended with bunkers, MGs, and mortar teams." Ghost adds in.

"Stay separate until we get off the beach, I don't want to lose an entire squad by a single mortar!" I yelled.

"30 seconds!" the driver yells.

*Bark*

"Get ready Toothless." I loaded up my weapon.

*Growl*

That is the only growl that I hear from him when we are at war. It's his vicious war growl, that makes the other dogs at home begging to their paws.

Then the gunner of the DUKW gets shot in the head and he fell into the water.

"Gods damn!" I cursed when the gunner gets shot.

"Shit, medic!" Sergei yells.

"Keep your heads down!" We all ducked down with our hands above our heads. Toothless hid under the seats.

"15 seconds!" The driver yells.

"Load up, boys!" I took out my M1-Garand and put in a magazine, then I took out my Bren LMG and put in a magazine. Last, I took out my Thor-09 revolver, this is my father's favorite hand gun.

"Go, go, go!" The driver parked the DUKW on the shore and we all jumped out.

"Quick, into the trenches." Everybody runs to the trench entrances where an Italian soldier comes out with a flamethrower.

"Flamethrower!" Sergei warns us.

*Growling, Barks*

Toothless, didn't care. He launches at the Italian and knocked him off his feet and viciously attacks him.

"AGH!" The Italian yells as Toothless attacks him viciously. He was going at the neck and the face, but what he really does is bite the neck and yanks the Adam's apple from the fascist.

"Fuck him up, Toothless!" Cheznov yells.

Toothless grabs the fascist by the throat and yanks the flesh off along with the Adam's apple, like I said. A vicious wolf, right?

"Nice kill, Toothless." I pet my warfighting best friend on his head.

"There is a MG bunker up head, if we take it out we can clear the way for the 15th Army Group." Ghost said.

"Sounds like a plan, Ghost." We follow the path to the MG bunker.

"Sergei, put a grenade in that window." Sergei takes out a Mills bomb grenade and pulls the pin.

"Grenade!" Sergei throws it in the bunker window and the bunker doors open with a couple of Italian at the door.

BOOM!

The grenade detonated in the bunker killing all the Italians in there.

"All right, boys, get in the bunker." We ran into the bunker where we can see the view of 15th Army Group coming in.

"Here they come." Sergei said as 15th Army Group comes to shore.

Ghost kicks a door open, where there is another trench and bunkers to clear.

"All right, boys, those bunkers aren't going to clear themselves." I said.

"Contatto nemico!" An Italian shouts. (Enemy contact)

"We got more Italians, boys, take them out." We opened fire on the Italian squad.

"Don't give them a chance to breath, hit them at any chance as possible!"

"Growl*

Toothless viciously attacks an Italian.

An Italian jumped out of nowhere attack tackles Ghost.

"Agh, get the fuck off of me!" Ghost fights hand to hand with an Italian that tackled him.

A grenade landed next to me. I grabbed the cooked grenade and threw it back.

Ghost had enough and took out his pocket knife and stabs the Italian soldier in the neck repeatedly.

"Die you Fascist pig!" Ghost gets the dead Fascist off of him and gets up on his feet.

Toothless rips the Fascist's throat. I can see him ripping the Adam's apple from his throat.

"Come on, Toothless." I called to my best friend.

*Barks*

Toothless catches up to us for the next step. We came to a bridge where a bunch of U.S. and British convey are crossing. In front of the convey line was General Eisenhower.

"Chief Haddock!"

"Eisenhower, sir, we got the Italians on the run, where do you want us?"

Eisenhower pulls up a map of the Italian bases.

"There is a nearby base within a 3/4 of a mile, scouts said that there'll be a counter attack."

An Italian plane gets shot and crashes into the city.

"There is no time, we have got to get rid of that base, I want you to take your squad and secure that base." General Eisenhower ordered.

"Okay, Night Fury, on me!" I rounded up my men and started to move deep into the city.

"What's going on, Chief?" Ghost asked.

"An Italian base is nearby, and is ready for an ambush if the infantry marches in, we need to clear it out and make a way for the Allies."

"Well, no time to lose!" Sergei said.

"Hey, look, there is a tank, we can use that." Cheznov pointed at a Mk Matilda I tank, it's doesn't have the armor of our Night Fury Tank, but it'll have to do

We settled in the Matilda I tank. A tank it is not as good as our tank, but still like I said it will have to do.

"Sergei, you're driving!" I said.

"Roger that!"

"Ghost, get on the 50 cal!"

"You got it!"

"Cheznov, you're the main gunner!"

"Alright!"

"Toothless, get in boy!" I opened the door for Toothless to get in.

*Bark*

Toothless jumps in and then I got in last.

"Hiccup, check!" I checked in.

Ghost, checked!" Ghost checks in.

"Sergei, check!" Same with Sergei.

"Yuri, check!" Last Cheznov.

"Sergei, move forward!" I ordered.

"Driving." Sergei begins to drive.

"It's quiet." I said.

"I don't like it. Ghost said.

"Me too." I agreed.

*Growing quietly*

"Keep an eye out for them, they can be anywhere." I warned my boys.

"There are still civilians in the area, so watch your fire." Sergei adds.

Sergei begins to drive slowly into the city, so far, nothing has happened. I can see the flash of explosion in the distance. Everybody was on full alert.

BOOM!

"Contact!" There was a large infantry of Italian forces coming from alleys all over us.

"Shit, all right things had gotten real!" Ghost said, quickly putting an ammo belt in his 50 cal.

"Sergei!" Cheznov shouts.

"I know the drill." Sergei begins to do what he does good at.

"Cheznov 25 degrees, the pigs are coming out of that gods damn building." Cheznov turns the cannon at the building where a bunch of Italians are coming out of huge building and from the looks of it there is a bunch of Italian soldiers in there.

"Clear!"

"Fire!"

"ON THE WAY!" Sergei fires at the building, making a big hole in the building and the inside view of hundreds of Italians soldiers rushing out of the building.

"Well look at that, a hundred little fascists, line up for death." I joked.

"Well let's give them what they came for, shall we?" Ghost cocks his 50 cal and sprays the shit out of the building.

"Shit, did you see that arm flying off?" Sergei pointed out.

"And the limbs go flying." Cheznov jokes. We all laughed

"Cheznov, Fiat L6/40 tanks, 3 of them, on the left." Cheznov rushly turns the cannon to the left where the 3 italian tanks are coming around.

"Sergei?"

"I got it, you're good to go!" Sergei puts a tank warhead in the chamber.

"Fire!" I ordered.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires at one of the tank and blew the cannon part right off the Fascist tank!

"Another one!" I said. I saw a couple of Italian climbing on top of the tank. I opened the hatch and took care of the Italian that were climbing on the tank.

I took out a my M1 Granard rifle and start shooting at the Italians that were climbing on the tank.

"Get the fuck off this tank." I use the rear of my gun and strike an Italian soldier right in the chest and he flew off the tank and onto the ground where I had the chance to put a bullet in him.

"Loading up..." Sergei loads an armed tank warhead and puts it in the chamber, "Okay good to go."

"Fire, Cheznov!" I yelled.

"On the way!" Cheznov launches a round at another tank. The tank didn't get destroyed, not bad for a light tank.

Sergei loading speed has approved. Once that tank chamber empties, it just get loaded up as if it was a semi automatic tank.

"Clear."

"On the way." Cheznov fires at the wounded tank and destroys the target.

BOOM! The last tank hits us. That tank screwed up our engine and the main gun.

"FUCK, the gun and the engine!" Sergei cursed.

"All right, team, look like we are going to have to do this manually, with fist, knives and guns." What I meant to say is no tank.

Everybody starts to exit the tank. It looks like that we are going to have to get rid of that tank manually.

"We have got to get get rid of that tank!" Sergei yells.

"I know, I'm thinking!" I had to get in my think zone."

I looked at a Serbatoio Arma 45, I used my rifle to drag it over here so I won't be spotted by the Italian tank.

I picked it up and quickly loaded it.

"Hurry, Hiccup!" Ghost rushes me.

"Got him, firing!" I stand up and launch the rocket launcher at the tank.

"Get some!" the boys cheered.

Then an Italian counter us by pointing his Beretta Model 38 submachine gun at us.

"Non ci penso nemmeno!" The fascist Italian stopped us from reaching our weapons (Don't even think about it!)

"Fuck." I cursed.

Ghost suddenly whistles and out of nowhere...

*BARK, GROWL*

Toothless attacks the Fascist from behind and putis him to the ground.

"Ottenere questo stupido segugio di dosso!" Toothless attacks the Italian before the Fascist gets a chance to attack us. He bite the face by putting his lower jaw on the Fascist's left cheek and his upper jaw biting on his chin, technically forcing to fuck up the Fascist's face. (Get this stupid hound off me!)

Then Toothless goes for the throat and I thought that he was going to rip it, but Toothless twisted his head and snaps the Fascist's neck, you can actually hear the loud snap. Toothless just broke the Fascist' neck. What a Fascist killing wolf-dog... damn.

"Damn, Toothless." I chuckled.

"Nice kill, Toothless." Cheznov gives Toothless a piece of meat for saving us.

"Alright guys, looks like we'll be continuing on foot, There is an alley that we can cut through." I said.

Toothless scattered to the alley first and we all just followed him.

"All right what is the next step, Chief?" Ghost asked.

"Now we have to meet up with a Colonel Walter within the city." I said.

We head deep into a tunnel which I think that leads to the sewer, because when we got deeper into the tunnel, it started to smell. Right beside us was a colonel and his squad.

"Chief Haddock?" The colonel asked.

"Affirmited." I confirmed.

"Colonel Walter, I was expecting you." I said.

"Is that your dog?" Colonel Walter asked.

"His name is Toothless, he feeds on Fascists."

"I like him already."

"Where do you want us, Colonel?" I asked.

"There is a building and in there is a British Command Post." The colonel said.

"What's important about that CP, Colonel?" Sergei asked.

"That CP is the only option to call in Allied forces from the southeast and southwest, the Italian are trying to wipe out any contact of the Allied and that CP is the only remaining one with the Allied CP."

"Sounds like a plan, alright boys, let's go!"


	28. Remaining CP (Operation Husky Part II)

"Chief Haddock." Our Field Marshal friend from North Africa greeted us.

"Marshal Bernard Montgomery, glad to see you again." I went up to him and shaked his hand.

"I was told that you are the last remaining Command Post in Sicily, that has contact access to the Allies." I said.

"We've been getting hit really hard on both sides of this CP, Haddock."

"Where do you want us, sir?" I asked.

"Well, Mr. Haddock, this isn't your regular tank operation..."

"SIR, we got infantry coming in!" A British scout shouts.

"Buggers," The Field Marshal said, "I hope you can do even better outside of a tank, Chief."

"Well, we made it this far, sir." I stated.

"All right, men, I want every able body on their feet to defend this position!" Montgomery ordered.

"Night Fury, on me!" I ordered.

We walked outside of the CP where the British are setting up defenses around the CP.

"Chief, what do we do?" Cheznov asked.

"First, we got to set up the defenses, before the Italians get here." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Ghost asked.

"Um... Sergei, grab a couple of 30 cals in the window of the CP." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." Sergei went to a truck with supplies and grabbed 2 boxes of 30 cals.

"Ghost, there are mines in the back of the truck, I want you to spread them out." I ordered.

"Roger, that." Ghost gets in the back of the truck to get a couple of mines.

"Cheznov, I want you to go up in the bell tower to keep a lookout for any enemy contact." I ordered.

"You got it, boss." Cheznov confirms and uses the ladder to get to the bell tower.

"Alright, now let's see what I can do to help." I think and looked around for more things that I can do. There was a bush that can hide more than 2 guys. I can set up a Maxim-Tokarev Heavy Machine Gun in that bush.

"I can probably set up the Maxim-Tokarev right there, I can be well hidden and it is perfect for hiding someone with a heavy MG." I said.

I saw Toothless dragging the box of a Maxim-Tokarev to me. My friend knows what I'm thinking.

"Thanks, Toothless." I pet my wolf-dog friend and give him a biscuit.

I opened up the wooden box of the Maxim-Tokarev, and started to assemble it.

"Here they come, they are about a half of a mile from here."

"Men to your positions." Marshal Montgomery ordered.

"Sergei, take that 30 cal. and go in that alley and strike them from the left!" I ordered.

Sergei picks up his 30 cal and hides into the dark alley.

"Ghost, there is a 50 set up in the building next to the church, take them from the right!" I ordered.

I can see the Italian closing in. Montgomery's men were already in position, all I need to do is to get in my position with my Maxim HMG.

I set up my Maxim HMG in the bushes along with Toothless.

"Fuoco!" An Italian tank opens fire at the CP. (Fire!)

"Shit, we got a tank!" Cheznov yells.

"Fire the anti-tank rifles." Marshal Montgomery ordered his men to open fire at the tank.

Then a whole crowd of Italian infantry started to assault. I took my Maxim HMG and was about to open fire.

"Hiccup!" Ghost calls for me.

"Yes, Night Fury, open fire!" I ordered.

Ghost was raining cooked grenades from top of a building, Sergei was taking out the Italians using a 30 cal, and Cheznov was using the mortar shells without the mortar launcher. He would slam the bottom mortar shell and throw it at the Italians.

"Let it fucking rain!" Ghost yells.

"Damn." I cursed as the Maxim HMG ran out of bullets. I took the empty ammo belt and threw it out of my sight. I grabbed another ammo belt from my pouch and reload the Maxim HMG.

A bullet almost hits me in the shoulder, but it didn't it hit something else. Something or someone that was also important to me.

*Whimpering*

TOOTHLESS!" My best friend got shot.

"Oh no..." Sergei joins me to Toothless's aid, "Toothless, it's going to be okay.

Toothless go shot in the right leg. It didn't look good. The bullet was very large. it shot his right leg off and paralyzed the other.

*Wailing in pain*

"T-Toothless." I was about to cry.

The wound was very big and the blood was coming a lot. I was holding his paws.

"I'm staying with you, bud." I said as I put my jacket on his would.

"Yuri, call in mortars!" I had enough of this.

Cheznov tanks the radio phone and channels in the nearest US Mortar battalion.

 _This is Yuri Cheznov, from U.K. 8th Army. I request a mortar strike at 23937, enemy battalion._

 _Request granted, Cheznov, mortars coming in._

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Cheznov warns.

I covered Toothless with my whole body as the mortars comes in. Everything started to shake and it feels so endlessly.

*Whimpers."

"MEDIC!" I cried.

"I need a Gods damn medic!" Sergei also yells with me.

"Alright, lads, I'm here." A medic came by to help us.

"He got shot." I cried still holding on to his paws.

"Alright, let me look at it." the medic uncovers the jacket with it hides the wound.

"Oh my..." The medic said.

"Can you fix it?" I asked.

"I'll try, this isn't the first, I need to move him inside the CP." The medic gently movers Toothless on a flat carrier.

"Alright, boy, let's get you inside." I slowly felt his paw coming out of my hands and watch him go into the CP to get treated.

"It's going to be okay, bud, they are going to fix you up." I said to my best friend.

"Alright, mates, relax and reload up until more of them arrives." Field Marshal Montgomery said.

I went inside the CP along with the rest of my squadron. We went to check on how Toothless was doing. He had a bandage wrapped around his leg and he was sleeping.

"Umm, Doc?" The medic came up to us.

"Um, chief, I don't know if he is going to be all right or not."

I looked at my best friend who started to breath slowly.

"We manage to get the 8mm Mauser bullet out, it looks like that he has been hit with an MG 42."

That sounds reasonable. Kraut MGs bullets can tear a limb off from a body.

"Still, we are trying everything, he is resisting the wound which makes it easier for us." The medic added.

"Okay," I said looking at Toothless, "Be strong for me, bud."

* * *

I was in a bar alone, where a bartender is still there. He refuses to leave his bar. He gives me a bottle of Fernet-Branca and a glass, but I just drank it from the bottle and got a little drunk.

" _Si dovrebbe davvero prendere facilmente il Fernet-Branca_." The Italian bartender said. (You should really take it easy on the Fernet-Branca.)

"Can you fucking speak English, please?" I said out of drunken anger.

"You don't have to be a dick about it." The bartender speaks English.

"Oh, you do speak English, sorry." I apologize taking another drink.

"Rough day?" he guessed.

"I really hope that my best friend doesn't die on me." I said.

"Oh, I lost so many friends... _Cazzo ratti fascista_!" (Fucking fascist rats!)

"No, this best friend of mine is a dog." I told him.

"I never had a dog, the only closest thing to an _animale domestico_ is a pig... until quattro days later of having soldier breaking into houses and stealing everything."

"I never even heard of a fascist until, I had one at the tip of my rifle." I said sobering up.

"I've never have used my _fucile_ , before." The bartender took out his rifle and showed it to me.

"Uh, a Carcano Modello 1891," I said a little sober, " I buried an Italian Fascist by putting his head on his rifle instead of this helmet like a regular soldier's grave."

"That's pretty fucked up, Signore."

"Yeah, I know." I agreed with my Italian bartender friend.

"I mean it wasn't worse like my childhood."

"Same, I had the worst childhood."

"Have you ever been hanged upside down from a rope naked covered in garbage so that bugs get on you?"

"I have been hanged upside down naked in a cold weather and was almost about to get neutered by a dickhead cousin."

"I would rather have that then being a human ball and played like a human tetherball."

"I rather not be of any kind of human ball."

"I was molested by my step sister."

I looked at him and he showed me a picture of his step sister.

"The only one that molested me was my wife." I stated.

"Lucky, I don't have a wife, I've never spoken to a girl."

"It's really not that hard... Well I don't know about you Italian."

"We just show them our cocks."

"We get charge for doing such thing."

"All right well it's about closing time."

"Okay, nice meeting you, Antonio De Pazzi."

I got up from the bar and went outside where everybody was still on break. No Axis force has came by.

* * *

"Has anyone seen, Chief, I couldn't find him anywhere?" Sergei asked.

"He said that he was going for a walk and now he is nowhere to be found." Ghost said.

"I'm here." I said slurring my words a little bit.

"Um, chief, have you been drinking?" Cheznov asked.

"A little..."

"Hiccup, I think you need to sleep." Ghost said.

"I'm find, Ghost, I promise... You know what guys, maybe we should all go home." I suggested.

"We can't we have a war to fight." Sergei said.

"I know, I just said that, you fuck!" I accidentally insulted Sergei.

"Chief..."

"I'm sorry, Sergei, I'm just scared that I might lose Toothless."

Ghost, Cheznov, and Sergei patted me.

"He made it this far, I'm afraid that this is his last line."

I went into the room where Toothless was resting. I shouldn't have brought him to this war. This was my fault. I missed him when I'm overseas and now it'll probably kill him. Please don't leave me bud!

I decided to take Ghost advice and get some rest. I'm tired and I just want to sleep. I was feeling better by the minute of each rest.

HICCUP!" I heard Cheznov shouting from the bell tower, "We got problems, a big one!"

"What kind of problem?" I shouted.

"Look north!" I looked north where there was a fire in the distance, but then I saw something else beyond that. Something that has haunted me and my boys for a long time.

"No way." I said to myself.

"Um, chief?"

"I know Sergei, they're back." I didn't want to believe it, but it's true. They're back.

Why here and why now?

 _Wo wir sind da geht's immer vorwärts,_  
 _Und der Teufel der lacht nur dazu!_  
 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_  
 _Wir kämpfen für Deutschland,_  
 _Wir kämpfen für Hitler,_  
 _Der Rote kommt nie mehr zur Ruh_

"Alright, Night Fury, reload on ammunition." I order.

"Chief Haddock." Marshal Montgomery calls.

"I want you guys be ready with everything you got!" I yelled.

"Chief." The Marshal calls again.

"They are going to hit us with everything that they got, so we need to strike them with a large amount of force boys!" I added.h

"Chief!" I turned my attention to the Field Marshal, "What seems to be the problem?"

I handed him my binoculars. He looks through them and see what we saw.

"O Lord..."

* * *

 **Guess who is back to haunt the Night Fury?**


	29. My Enemy of all Enemies

Everybody was in their position, ready to strike the SS battalion. The Schutzstaffel, the Night Fury's biggest archenemy in the war. The whole continent of Europe is flooded with these motherfuckers.

The SS in Sicily, never saw that coming.

"Fucking cock-suckers..." I whisper to myself.

I looked up at Cheznov in the tower who was making Molotov Cocktail. Sergei was hiding in a building where the inside was dark and helps him blend in with his dark camo. He was changing an ammo belt.

"Hiccup... I know you are there." That voice sounds so familiar.

I put up a hand sign to signal my squad to wait until I give the order.

"No, it can't be." I said to myself.

"You and your Night Fury squadron has cause havoc to the Führer's plans for a long time now." I looked up and saw... Snotlout, he's in charge of this SS battalion. You have got to be joking?

"Snotlout, this isn't you, you don't want this." I try to reason with my long time bully of a cousin.

"You, have took everything from me, Hiccup, or should I say CHIEF!" He was still pissed about being decrowned from the chief line.

"Snotlout, let this end, you don't have to do this." I hope that reasoning with him will do something.

You're right, I don't have to... I want to." Gods, changing people's minds is the hardest thing that I have ever done.

"Snotlout, please, just lay down your weapons and end this..." I give it one more chance.

"You were suppose to be an insect that needs to be stepped on, I was suppose to be chief, not you!" Snotlout throws a fit.

"Snotlout, you need to stop all of this, this is not the real you."

"Feuer!" Snotlout yells (Fire!)

A tank fires at us and I give the order to counter attack.

You know the Night Fury tank would really come in handy.

"Fire at will!" Cheznov opens fire at the tank with a howitzer.

"Good shot, lad." A British soldier said.

"Alright, Hiccup, where are you!" Snotlout sheathes an SS Degen from his side.

"Right behind you." I spooked him from behind and I finally get to use my Inferno.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

He dodges my surprise attack. Now we are having a sword fight

"Ha, you couldn't kill a big muscle man like me, Fishbone." Snotlout taunts.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"Snotlout, stop this, this isn't yourself!" I try reason him.

"No, Hiccup, this was always me the whole time, I just never saw it." Snotlout protested.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"Snotlout, I know you, you would never do this."

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"I thought that I'd never could do this, but now I can."

He kicks me in the groin and swings his Degen.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

I kicked him in the stomach and jab a knife into his left shoulder.

"Agh, you fucking scrawny prick!" He insults me as he launches himself at me.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"Snotlout, please, stop and listen to me!"

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"Why would I listen to a scrawny little bitch like you?!"

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"Because, Snotlout, this is not you, you're not yourself, let me help you!"

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"I like what I become, me and the Führer will make a better Empire."

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

Gods, there is no reasoning with this guy!

Cheznov lights up a molotov cocktail and throw it in a group of SS soldiers.

"AAGGHH!" The SS soldiers screams s they are being burned alive.

"Yeah, burn, you motherfuckers!" Cheznov taunts.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"Snotlout, I don't want to kill you, please stop this!"

"No, Hiccup, this will make much of a difference!"

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

I kicked him in the stomach and jab him with a knife in the other shoulder blade.

"Why don't you just die?!" Snotlout becomes pissed.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang!_

He was swing faster than me. I'm about to lose track.

"Fine, I guess you leave me no choice, Snotlout!" This time I put on the assault

 _Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"Ha, that's what I like, a real fight!"

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

A triggered stick grenade was thrown next to me. as I saw a little of smoke coming out of the grenade I quickly threw it at Snotlout, who hit it with his SS Degen an into a building where it exploded.

"ERAGH!" He yells as he swings his Degen at me, but I dodge it with my Inferno.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

Snotlout kicks me on the ground where my upper body is on the path of a Panzer.

"Hiccup, MOVE!" Cheznov warns as he sees the tank about to run over me.

I rolled away and I quickly took out a S.T. sticky grenade and sticked it to the wheels of the Panzer.

"You are hard to get rid of." Snotlout chuckles and attempts to strike me.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

Ghost jumps on top of the Panzer and opens the hatch. When he open it, he got struck in the face by the tank commander. Ghost pulls a Thor-6 revolver from his side pocket and sticks the barrel in the SS tank commander's mouth.

"Here is your fucking protein!" Ghost taunts and puts in all six bullets in the tank commander's mouth and exits from the back of his head.

"Ghost!" Ghost looks up at Cheznov, who tosses him a grenade.

"Thanks!" Ghost pulls the pin, throws the grenade in the hatch and jumps off the tank as the grenade explodes inside the tank.

"Damn, I'm good." Ghost said to himself and gets up on his feet.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

Snotlout had me cornered and was just dodging his attacks.

"Wir verlieren zu viele Männer!" An SS soldier cries. (We are losing too many men!)

"Zurückfallen!" (Fallback!)

Snotlout gets his attention off of me and on to his men.

"Nein, Sie werden nicht Feigling weg, Sie bis zu Ihrem Tod zu kämpfen!" Snotlout ordered. (No, you will not coward away, you will fight until your death!)

I struck him in by the legs and hit his sword out of his hands, but my Inferno slipped out of my hand by mistake.

"Looks like we are going to settle this like men!" I tackled Snotlout as I take in every punch that he gives me.

We were rolling on the ground for dominates, I walk be the one pinning him and then he would do the same to me. He quickly takes out a pocket knife and I quickly took out mine.

 _Clang!_

The metal of our knives made contact.

 _Clang!_

We were up on our feet fighting with knives.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

"Don't you ever die?!" Snotlout struggles.

 _Clang!_

"Cheznov!" Sergei shouts, "I need covering while I get rid of this tank!"

Cheznov reloaded his rifle.

"I got you covered Sergei!" Cheznov scoped out any SS that were near Sergei as he was advancing to the tank.

"Hurry Sergei..." Cheznov got shot and lost his balance and fell off the bell tower. Luckily he didn't fall straight down to the ground. He just landed on a couple of roofs and balcony until he was on the ground.

"CHEZNOV!" Sergei was about to go to his aid, but he needed to get rid of that tank.

"Shit!" Sergei risked everything and climbed on top of the tank with a grenade in his hand.

Toothless opens his eyes and saw Cheznov on the ground wounded.

*Whimpers*

Toothless ignored all of his pain and limped to go help Cheznov.

"Agh, fuck." Cheznov said as he looked at his torso. He landed on a nail that was pointing up.

*Woofs*

"Oh, hey, Toothless, glad that you can move on three legs." Cheznov chuckles as Toothless laid next to him.

"CHEZNOV!" Ghost came to his aid.

Sergei puts a grenade in the tank and leaped off before it could detonate.

"Ugh, what a waist." Sergei runs to join Ghost and Toothless in Cheznov's aid.

"Die Jagdhunde freilassen!" A pack of dogs were released (Release the hounds!)

*Vicious barks*

The sound of dogs got Toothless's attention. Even with three legs, Toothless was ready for a hound fight.

"Toothless..." Sergei calls.

Toothless gives a snarl of death at the hounds.

"Sick 'em boy!" Cheznov shouts and Toothless gets caught in a dog fight. Lots of clawing, biting, whimpering and barking.

"Snotlout, I don't want to kill you, but I will if I must!"

"Then, why don't you do it already, Fishbone?" Snotlout taunts.

 _Clang, Clang, Clang!_

The dog fight was getting rough, Toothless was winning. The other dogs retreated in pain.

"Good boy." Cheznov chuckles

I broke his defense and got him on his knees. I put a knife on his neck if he tries to dare make any movement.

"I will not hesitate to kill you, Snotlout, so take your men out of Sicily." I warned as I gritted my teeth and grip even harder on the knife handle.

"We'll meet again, Hiccup." Snotlout gets on his feet and told his men to back off and flee Sicily.

"Tell that Reichsführer-SS cock-sucking Heinrich Himmler, that the Night Fury is coming for him!" I want to send the leader of all the SS a message.

I watch as my traitorous cousin flees with the rest of the Waffen-SS. It was a glorious victory for us!

I looked at my men and helped with wounded Cheznov.

"Excuse me, lad." the two British medics went to Cheznov and carried him into the building.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll be fine." Cheznov said weakly.

"Sergei, how bad was his wounds?" I asked.

"I don't know, Chief." Sergei said.

"He fell pretty badly on those roofs and landed really hard on those nails." Ghost added.

"Chief, I think we all need to go home." I couldn't agree more.

Cheznov is my responsibility for him to come back home. I don't want him to die here.

I looked at Toothless's wound. Two wounds is enough.

"Night Fury, time for R&R."

* * *

 **BERLIN, NAZI GERMANY**

"In der Nacht Wut?!" Heinrich Himmler ranted. (The Night Fury?!)

"Ja, mein Reichsführer, in der Nacht Wut." Snotlout confirmed. (Yes, my reichsführer, the Night Fury.)

"Also, das sind die verdammten Insekten, die für die vielen Todesfälle meiner Männer verantwortlich sind." Heinrich Himmler said. (So, these are the fucking insects that are responsible for the many deaths of my men.)

"Was tun wir, Herr Himmler?" Snotlout asked (What should we do, Sir Himmler?)

"Sie wissen alles über ihren Kommandanten, wer ist er?" Himmler asked. (You know everything about their commander, who is he?)

"Sein Name ist Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chef der Bürckiann Republik." Snotlout said. (His name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Chief of the Berkian Republic.)

Himmler made an evil grin of a plan.

"Gutten." (Good)

"Auch er will, das ich Ihnen eine Nachricht zu senden, mein Reichs." Snotlout said. (Also he wants me to send you a message, my Reichsführer.)

"Und was wäre das?" Himmler asked. (And what would that be?)

Snotlout gave him a box. Himmler opens it slowly and inside the box was an SS soldier's head, with a note that says _Du bist der nächste Schwanzlutscher_. (You're next cocksucker!)

"Erhalten Sie, dass aus meinem Anblick!" Himmler gets angry. (Get that out of my sight!)

"Ja, mein Reichsführer." Snotlout gets rid of the box. (Yes, my Reichsführer.)

"Wie können sie es wagen?" Himmler slams a knife on his desk. (How dare they?)

"Alles andere, Sir?" Snotlout asked. (Anything else, sir?)

"Ich möchte diese Menschen am Leben, bringt sie zu mir!" Himmler ranted ( I want these men alive, bring them to me!)

"Ja, sir." Snotlout left the room. (Yes, sir.)

"This means war, Night Fury." Himmler perfectly speaks in English.


	30. Conflict Aftermath

We were home back at Berk, Cheznov was wounded in Sicily. The bullet was really hard to get out. We spent days of listen to Cheznov yell in pain as we try to get the bullet out. We couldn't get it out. Cheznov pain yell is something that we can't stand.

"Agh!" Cheznov yells in pan.

"Hang on, we almost got it out." The bullet was halfway out of him.

"Just yank it out!" Cheznov yells.

"We can't we'll make it worse..." Cheznov grabs me by the collar.

"I don't give a fuck, yank it out!" Cheznov releases my collar and lays back down.

I gripped onto the pliers with all my strength and was ready to yank.

"Sergei more morphine."Sergei puts in more morphine and I grabbed a towel for Cheznov to bite on.

"Ready?" I asked Cheznov and he nodded.

1... 2... 3! I jerked really hard and felt Cheznov skin release the bullet! Well half of the bullet.

"AGH FUCK!" Cheznov yells, "Is it out?"

"Well only half of the bullet."

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Cheznov's right shoulder to cover the upper chest, where his wound was.

As we dock, me, Ghost, and Sergei helped to carry wounded Cheznov off the ship.

"Agh." Cheznov yelps in pain as we were getting him off the boat.

"All right, easy on him, boys." I said.

"Oh, my Gods." Astrid saw what was happening and helped us carry Cheznov into an medic-car that we requested once we docked.

I wanted to try to talk Astrid out of helping us, because of her pregnancy, but she has rights to do what she pleases.

Then Emil came to help as well.

"Oh, no." Emil joined in to Cheznov aid.

"How bad is it?" Astrid asked.

"I-I-I don't know." I was scared.

Oh, Gods..." Cheznov moans in pain.

"Hang in there, Cheznov." Ghost said.

We slowly place him in the medic-car to get him to the hospital. Sergei jumps in the back with him.

"Hiccup, what happened in Sicily?" Astrid asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said trying to get out of explaining Astrid.

Seeing Snotlout at Sicily kind of gotten us all out of balanced. There wasn't suppose to be any SS involvement in Sicily. It's like they knew we were coming.

* * *

"Hiccup, please talk to me." Astrid begs.

"Astrid, everything didn't go as we thought we would." I explained.

"You have to be more specific than that, Hiccup."

"Astrid..."

"What happened at Sicily?"

"Snotlout was there... he was in command of an SS battalion in Sicily."

"Snotlout?!" Astrid yells.

"Yeah, Snotlout is working with the enemy." I said.

"Did you kill him?"

"No, I spared him o he can deliver a message."

"To whom?"

"Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler, leader of all SS."

"Hiccup, you guys have been fighting the SS since your time in Stalingrad."

"I know."

"Every conflict is getting worse, I mean look at you."

I had 5 knife wounds, 7 bullet wounds, a cut on my eye, and half of my index finger is missing.

"Hiccup, I think you need to lay off from war for a while." She massages my shoulders.

"I have to keep fighting, the SS will spread like a plague."

"Maybe after that conflict in Sicily, they probably put all SS operations on halt."

I don't know about that. The Schutzstaffel are always active and everywhere. They don't rest until their jobs are done.

"Please, Hiccup, for me and our son." Astrid puts her hands on her pregnant belly.

"All right, I will." I couldn't say no to her.

"Okay, thank you."

"But I'm afraid that Cheznov..."

"Hiccup..."

"Cheznov can't just leave us all..."

"Hiccup..."

"What if he never wakes...

"Hiccup!"

I looked at my wife.

"Cheznov is not going to leave us and he knows that."

"How?"

"You, Ghost, Sergei, and Cheznov are like the exact same."

"Really?"

"It's like I have four chiefs." She jokes and it made me laugh a little.

"Hmm..."

"But still, he won't leave us, okay?"

"Okay."

She smiles and pecks me on the lip.

"Hey, you're home, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." I held her in her arms.

"Now, come home and let's have some fun." She whispers in my ear.

* * *

 **(Ghost's POV)**

"Those SS cocksuckers!" I yelled.

"Ghost, please... what happened?" Emil pleads.

"Gods, everything went to shit, they shouldn't have been there!" I raged.

"Ghost..."

"Damn them!" I cursed.

"Ghost..."

I took a deep breath and focused on my wife.

"We didn't expect the SS to be in Sicily, causing us to get off track and almost getting Cheznov killed."

"Ghost, this whole Night Fury vs SS thing is getting way out of control."

"They are everywhere, Emil, we can't stop them from going places."

"Look... Astrid has told Hiccup to lay off the war and I'm going to tell you to do the samething, Ghost." My wife puts her hands on her hips.

"But, Emil..." I said quietly.

"No, 'buts', Ghost, until further notice."

"I... I guess." I put my hands down.

Emil walks up to me and gives me a smile.

"Hey, welcome home, I miss you." Emil said cheering me up.

"I missed you, too." I said smiling.

Emil puts her arms around me and gives me a hug.

"You're getting real big, I almost can't put my arms around you." She teases.

"So, what are you think about doing?" I asked.

"Well, maybe, we..." She works on getting off my belt, "Can have some nice, crazy fuck!"

* * *

 **(Sergei's POV)**

I was at the hospital in a room with my childhood friend, Cheznov, the one laying on a hospital bed with machines connected to him, they had to get him out of his awakeness to get the other half of the bullet out of his upper chest.

"Yuri, we've have been through worse, good, horrific, great, and evil things together." I hold my friend's hand.

I don't want him the leave us at a young age and so... early. I don't want him to leave early. Early isn't long enough. It's never long enough.

"If we can get shot many times, stabbed many times, and still survive all of that, then you can survive this, too."

The machines were making a lot of beeping noises, noises that I have no idea what they mean.

"It's not your time to go, Yuri, it's just not your time." I told him, if he can hear me.

I'm going to stay here with my best friend, I don't want to leave him.

My girlfriend Heather walks in and puts her hand around me.

"Sergei..."

"I don't know what is going to happen to him, Heather." She sits on my lap.

"Sergei you said it yourself, if you can survive all of that, then he can, too." Heather repeated what I said a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to regret saying it."

"Sergei, you may not know what is going on, but you have at least got to be there with him."

"All right."

"Now, come home." I got up and followed Heather back to my house.

Heather is my girlfriend. I've been keeping it a secret for a long time, because by the law of the Berkian Republic, a Berkian citizen that migrated from another country cannot be in any relationship with a citizen that is born or has a long-term citizenship. I wasn't born here or have a long-term citizenship. I'm a Berkian citizen, but it only has be 6-months. that also goes with Cheznov. In order for me and Cheznov to have a long-term citizenship here on Berk, we have to live here for a year.

Hiccup knows about me and Heather's relationship, and he is also keeping it a secret. He has been going to the Berkian Council to do something about that law, but the process is going slow.

"Hey, Heather?"

"Yes, darling?" My girlfriend responded.

"What do you think about us having a baby?" I popped the baby question.

"Oh, Sergei..."

"I'm sorry, I was just getting carried away..."

"Sergei..." She interrupted me.

"Yes?"

"I've thought about it and yes, I want a baby, but not today, maybe tomorrow or the next day after that."

"Okay." In the inside I was bouncing off the wall out of excitement.

* * *

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

It was nighttime and I was in my bed looking up at the ceiling in my dark bedroom. Astrid is sound asleep and I was just up. We were spooning, I was the big spoon and she was the little spoon. My left arm was on my unborn baby Hiccup IV, and the other was hold one of Astrid's hands.

I shouldn't have slept early, that would affect my sleeping cycle... again. I should be sleeping like a rock for the amount of days that I haven't slept. There are so many things that is going in my mind. I think about the Schutzstaffel, Snotlout being back and working with the enemy, Toothless getting wounded, Sergei and Heather's secret relationship, and most of all... Cheznov being almost dead in Sicily.

What happened in Sicily wasn't part of what e thought might happened. The reason why the SS was there is because Snotlout knows what is the worst enemy of the Night Fury. The Night Fury and the Schutzstaffel has been fighting for a long time in majors and minor battles throughout the world. We fought in the North, South, East, and West. The fight was so endless. We were getting tired of the SS. We don't know who is winning this one.

"Honey, why couldn't you sleep?" The Chieftess asks me.

"Because, there is so much going on in my mind that I can't sleep." I said.

She turns her body over to face me and looks up in my green eyes.

"Are you still thinking about the SS-Night Fury conflict of Sicily?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded

The SS-Night Fury conflict of Sicily was an event that had the results of the killing of 805,763 SS soldiers and 2,334 SS soldiers wounded. On the other side, One Night Fury member, Yuri Cheznov, was fatally wounded in the conflict and only 67 British soldiers were wounded and 25 were killed. This great conflict event lasted for about 14 hours and 53 minutes. When Snotlout heard about the Night Fury in Sicily, he gather a bunch of SS soldiers and went to Sicily for a great offense on the Night Fury. This conflict was only between the Schutzstaffel and the Night Fury, there was only a small amount of support from Marshal Montgomery, I told him to back off from the conflict and it was only a conflict between the Night Fury and the Schutzstaffel.

In the result of that great conflict, the Night Fury is wanted, Dead or Alive by the Reichsführer-SS Heinrich Himmler.

"Just relax and close your eyes, empty your mind." Astrid told me.

"I'll try, but I don't think that it'll help." I did what she told me.

Then she started singing a song. It was a Romanian song and it was about to put me to sleep.

 _Dormi, dormi, il mio amore mentre io veglio per te, e sogna piccolo amore che stretta sul cuore riposi con me._

I felt my mind entering a dream, a dream where the room was white-pitched and it was only me and... Astrid was in here too. There was a little boy holding her hand.

"Daddy!" The little boy started to run towards me. It was my son, Hiccup IV.

"Hey, Hiccup." I picked him up and held him in my arms.

"Hey, who is that, sweetie?" Astrid said playfully.

"It's Daddy, Mommy!" Hiccup IV hugs me tighter.

"Hello, M'lady." I greeted my Chieftess.

"Hello, Hiccup." She pecks my lips.

"Wow." I looked at our son.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Astrid asked me.

"He is the most angelic thing that I have ever seen." I said.

* * *

 **Some of you guys keep asking if this is a Night Fury vs Schutzstaffel FanFic. Yes, most of the part. You'll see The Night Fury go against the Schutzstaffel (SS) in many battles of the European Campaign of World War Two.**


	31. The Heir

"Alright Chieftess, we'll being the the delivery in a couple of minutes." the nurse said.

Today is that day. Today, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV is being born and also today is my birthday, and Astrid is about to deliver my birthday gift.

"So what do you want for your birthday today, Babe?" My Chieftess asked as she was taking deep breaths.

"But you already given me my gift." I said.

"I did?"

It's coming right now in any minute."

"What is coming... oh, the baby, are you sure that you want this as your birthday gift?" She grips on my hand tighter, but I didn't mind.

"I'm positively, sure." I give her a peck on the lips.

"Okay, I hope you'll like it."

"Oh, I'll will love him." The doctors came rushing in and starting to prepare for the delivery.

"Okay, are you ready, my Chieftess?" The doctor asked.

She gives a nod and was ready to push.

"Okay, push a little." Astrid starts to push, feeling the pain of her lower region being stretch.

"Okay, that was good... Chieftess, now take a deep breath and do another slow push." Astrid takes in the air and starts to slowly push.

I grabbed a washcloth and wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

"You're doing great, M'lady." I said planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder, burying her face in my neck.

"I see the head, you're almost there." The doctor said.

Astrid, was ready to give another push.

"Okay, push slowly." Astrid pushes the head out and the rest of the baby's body.

"Oh, Gods." Astrid's eyes watered and I wiped of the tears.

Then, the sound of the baby crying started to sound in the hearing of the chief and the chieftess.

"Congratulations, it's a baby boy." I cut the cord and wrapped my son in a blanket

Astrid looks at her son and cries.

"Hello, my son, welcome to Berk, your home, I'm your Daddy." I kissed my son and hugged him gently to probably get him to know that I love him so much.

"May I see my son." I handed baby Hiccup IV, to his mother.

"Here's your Mommy." I said given him to Mommy.

"Hello, Hiccup, it's Mommy and I love you so much." Astrid cries and I wiped her tears.

"He's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen." I said.

"Hiccup, Astrid?" I saw Ghost at the door.

"Ghost, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Ghost comes in with Emil in a wheelchair and in her arms was... Ghost Smitov Jr.

"Oh, my, Ghost?" I chuckled.

"This is Ghost Jr., he was born just yesterday." Emil said as Ghost put he next to Astrid.

"Look, Hiccup, It's your best friend, Little Ghost." Astrid said and Emil puts little Ghost nextin Astrid's other arm so the two best friends can see each other.

Hiccup IV stopped crying when Ghost Jr. was in his sight. They started to make baby sounds as like they were communicating in their own language.

"Look they're communicating." Astrid said as she let's Emil hold Hiccup IV and she get's to hold Ghost Jr.

"Astrid, you have a beautiful one." Emil said.

"So is yours."

They switch back to their babies. Ghost pats Hiccup on the back, "Happy Birthday, Chief, you getting old, yet." Ghost jokes.

"Hey, I'm still kicking." I said and everybody laughs.

"How is everyone doing?" I looked up and see Sergei in a doctor uniform and have a name tag that says Dr. Yankov. He also has a badge on his sleeve that lets everyone know that he's a doctor that is currently serving the Berkian Viking Armed Forces.

"Sergei, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm on break and came to see you guys, how are the babies?" he asked.

"They are doing fine." Emil said.

"Hey don't forget me." It was Cheznov! He's awake, he's here!.

"Cheznov!" Me and the Night Fury crew went up to embrace Cheznov.

"Easy, fellas." I don't need everything else to break inside me.

"Oh, quit your bitching, soldier." I teased.

"So, who are to new, people?" Cheznov asked.

"This is Hiccup IV and Ghost Jr." Emil and Astrid introduce their babies.

"Now, we need two more to get a Night Fury Jr." Ghost said.

"Don't worry, me and Sergei we'll get there." Cheznov said.

"My is already pregnant, I don't know about you." Sergei said.

"You're already about to be a dad?" Cheznov asked.

"Yeah, now we are waiting for you, Cheznov."

"We'll, chyort." Cheznov curses.

"When will you settle down?" I asked

"Until I find the one for me." He said it in a final statement.

"Um... Mr. Cheznov, is that right?" A nurse come in to see Cheznov.

"I'm your new nurse, Camicazi Acres." Cheznov started to drool a little at the sight of Camicazi.

"I think our boy found it's one." Sergei whispers to me.

"Um, um, um... nice to meet you, Ms. Acres..." Cheznov was deep into the love that it pressured him.

"Well, clearly, you must be on your way, Cheznov." Sergei said nudging Cheznov back to his room.

"Cheznov, please, just try?" I begged.

"Alright, alright, I'll try." Cheznov says before leaving.

"You, think he'll do it, Chief?" Ghost asked.

"Oh, I positively hope so, Ghost, I hope so." I said.

* * *

 **(Astrid's POV)**

The room is dark and the hallway of the hospital was empty. When I was a little girl, the noises of people always make me feel safe, because it just comforts me, but now I'm not afraid. I have the two people of my life next to me. My husband is sleeping next to me with his left arm wrapped under me and his right arm over me and holding our baby Hiccup IV in the middle. My right arm was wrapped under Hiccup and my left are was also holding Hiccup IV in the middle.

Whenever Hiccup IV starts crying, Hiccup would rub Hiccup IV's chest and stomach, so he can let our son, know that we are still here and we still love him to death. I never thought that this would never happened, but it happened and I'm glad it happened. I was never there for Hiccup during our high school years, but I made it up to him. After that time at freezing park where Snotlout and the Thorston twins bullied him, it was my chance to resurrect that powerful bond. That bond made all of this happened. I'm was reunited with the boy... man I love, we made great friends, we made a strong love bond, we got married, we fought for every Berkian freedom, we've become Berk's greatest Chieftains, and now... we have gave a life to a very healthy boy. I love this life.

* * *

 **(Cheznov's POV)**

I was in my room telling my stories to my beautiful, sweetest, nurse.

"When I lived in Soviet Russia, life there was just horrible, Communism didn't destroyed my life..."

"Then, what did?" My nurse crush got interested.

"Stalinism, Joseph Stalin, the leader of the Soviet Union, he was a killer, he made millions starved, raped, killed, and humiliated."

"I'm so sorry, Cheznov..." The nurse made a sad face.

"Stalin, killed my parents, he made me homeless, I ended up living in alleys." I was about to cry.

"Sshh." She gave me a hug.

I know that you all think that I'm trying to get her into me... well kinda, but sometimes when your past haunts you in the present, you just need to talk to someone.

I never had a perfect childhood in Russia. It was all survival, or kill or be killed. When I was in my mother's womb, Joseph Stalin came into power. My parents struggle to stay alive and keep me healthy. Stalin had made a thousand of people homeless and jobless. My mother worked as a baker but then soldiers had came barging in and looted and destroyed the place, so she had to get a job as a stripper for a little bit, but then when I started growing and shown she had to quit. My father was a mechanic. He was a great mechanic and he was paid highly, but then the soldier took over his job and got him off his work.

When I was like 3, we lived in an abandoned apartment struggling to survive. They relied on fire for warmth, they relied on rats, mice, squirrels, raccoons, and bugs for their food, and for water, we drank the blood of the rodents we find, we suck the juice out of our food, we drink our own urine, but sometimes we boil it so it can turn to water, but it takes to long for that amount of heat to cool down.

Then one day a bunch of soldiers started to go door to door kicking every homeless out of the building. They started to round them up and kill them off. I was the only one to survive. I had to watch my parent's death.

I lived as an orphaned child in the world for a very long time, until someone took me into their care, he was a regular African colored man, he was beat up and sorrow, maybe because of his race. He has been hiding from the soldier for a long time. He was very friendly, fatherly, and homeless... just... like... me.

Few years later, me and him have been living in alleys with other homeless. There was a Chinese and a Arabic homeless too, they too, have seen worse. We are all the same. We rely on each other. See anyone that is homeless is a friend, the rich ones as enemies. The rich ones will always go to the authority and get us killed, even if we act innocent.

As a homeless, I was taught to loot the rich and help the homeless, like Robin Hood. I was taught to steal from stores that are owned by the rich. As a homeless in the Soviet land, mostly everybody is an enemy and the only allies are the weak and the poor.

As I gotten older I joined the Soviet Armed Force in order to help the poor and rob the rich without getting in trouble... until I got sent to Moscow where I met Sergei Yankov, He also was poor and had the same goal. Then we went to the Baltic States where we both met a Berkian name Ghost Smitov.

I promise that I will return to those who raised me and take them to peace where they can live in a nice life and no tyranny.

"So, that is how you came here today." Camicazi said.

I nodded.

"Well, I hope you are having a good life here on Berk, you now need to rest those bruises are not going to heal faster." The nurse said as she walks out of my room, watching her swing her hips gave pressure to my groin.

"Oh, boy." I said, "This is going to be a long time."

* * *

 **(Camicazi's POV)**

"How is Cheznov doing?" Ruffnut asked.

"I think he wants to get in my pants like all the other guys." I said.

"You are single and never gotten laid, when will you ever get a man?"

"Don't you worried about me ,okay?"

"Wait is your patient, Yuri Cheznov?"

"Yeah, the guy who is trying to get with me."

"How so?"

"He was probably telling me a false story of how he lived in Russia and how he had a terrible life, he want's me to worry for him so he can get me."

"Oh, honey, I don't think he was trying to get in your pants?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because his story was actually true, I know him through Astrid, Ghost, and Hiccup."

"You mean..."

"Yes, your patient is the famous Yuri Cheznov, the Second Chief of the Berkain Military, you know the second Russian-Berkian."

"Okay I get it... so it's true of what he said."

"Positive."

I thought that he would be a patient that is trying to get with me, but he wasn't. What he said was actually true. I feel so bad for him. He'd been through worse and his childhood was just about survival. Fucking Stalinism! How dare he take a childhood of a nice man.


	32. The Depression

"I haven't seen him this depressed before, he's never depressed." I said looking at Cheznov, who was just sitting on his bed being downed.

"Camicazi, what's wrong with him?" Sergei asked Cheznov's nurse.

"I... I... I don't know, he hasn't eaten, nor spoken, for weeks... I... I... I don't know." Something was up, if he continues to be like this, then... I may not see him in the future.

Sergei enters Cheznov's room and sat next to him.

"Nurse Camicazi, has he told you anything that might relate in his depression?" I asked.

"Well, Chief, he told me a story about his childhood." That's right! Cheznov's childhood was never perfect, Stalinism took everything from him. Fucking Stalin that Communistic cocksucker.

"Oh, I see, he's having flashbacks of past, poor Cheznov." I looked at Sergei who was trying to get Cheznov to snap out of his depression.

I looked at Camicazi started to tear a little.

"I'm sorry, I've never seen a patient of mine can be so..."

"Emotional?"

"Yeah?"

"He does talk about you a lot and he told us that you really do have a great personality and I can see that."

"He... said... that?"

"He won't shut up about you." I chuckled.

She also chuckled with me.

"So, do you think that it's PTSD?"

"Probably, from his darken childhood." I said

* * *

 **(Sergei's POV)**

"Come on, man, just speak to me." I said

"I... Hate... Stalin." That's all Cheznov said.

"Gods, me too." I agreed

"Sergei, I've never had a perfect life in Russia, everything fell down on me, now it's haunting my dreams and mind."

"Hey, Yuri, you want to hear my side living in Soviet Russia?"

6 years after Joseph Stalin came to power, my mom was always working and my dad was always at home with me at age 7. My mom had a supreme status as Soviet citizen. Stalin offered her an opportunity, due to all of that supremacy of hers... she forgotten about us and she took us out of her life as if we are just insects. I only have my dad's love, and I rely on him with everything. He was always there when mom broke our hearts and dumped us on the streets. Me and Dad lived in alleys, digging in trash to look for something to eat, mostly we just feed on rodents and groundwater.

We've been doing that for a long time until I hit 16, my dad died from a liver disease and I had to bury him. I was on my own for a long time. I had no home, no parents, no food, no water, no money, and no one else. It was just me all the way. The only thing that I used in defense was my father's rusty NR-40 pocket knife. Which I still use tdy in combat, Hiccup was nice enough to repair it. It was really old and I had to sharpen it for 10 minutes after I use it. I would use it if intoxicated Soviet soldiers came out of the bar and started picking on me. I would kill them and loot everything of theirs. I finally had a backpack and since I didn't know how to use a weapon, I would just take all the bullets, knives, canteens, matches, and their clothings.

Them at the age of 18, a Soviet general, mistaken me for a soldier, since I was wearing a dead Soviet uniform. They put me in the Army and made me enlist because they never recognized me. I was never fully trained, only a small amount of training and I was never trained to face my fear of battles. They just put me into battles and fight. Until Stalingrad where Hiccup, taught us all how to kill without hesitation, now my marksmanship had saved me and got me a better opportunity.

Hiccup saved us, from Stalin, he is our hero and our best friend.

"I never knew where my mother is today..." I finished his story.

"At least you had yours longer..."

"The point is Yuri is that we are home and we are free from Stalin's tyranny and purges, everything that we needed is all here on Berk."

Cheznov nods.

"Just hang in there, buddy, okay?"

"Okay..."

* * *

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

"When can we come back tomorrow to see him, nurse?" Sergei asks.

"In the afternoon." Camicazi answered.

"All right, tell Cheznov that we'll see him again."

"Do you think that he'll snap out of it?" Sergei asked

"I don't know..." I hope he'll snap out of it.

"Fucking Stalin." Sergei cursed.

"I've never had a good childhood either..."

At the age of 14 my father and my mother would always be at home with me taking care of bruises and cuts that I always get from Snotlout. My father was just like my mother, they were happy and fun, until... my mom had breast cancer. After she'd died, my father was never the same, he would look at me or talk to me... well I reminded him of my mother. We look actually the same and my father had that reason, because I look like her. My childhood friend Astrid, who is now my wife. didn't talk to me anymore and started hanging out with the popular people. I was the invisible one at school. Then when I heard of the attack on the Soviet Union and Stalin needed people, it was a great opportunity for me.

* * *

 **(Ghost's POV)**

I was still at the hospital, Emil was still recovering from giving birth to Junior. I was worried about Cheznov... I'm glad that he is finally awake, but then he fell into deep depression. All because of his dark childhood.

"Ghost?" Emil wraps her arms around me.

"I'm just worried about Cheznov, his childhood came back to haunt him."

"I don't blame him, when it comes to having a childhood in Soviet Russia under Stalinism."

"I've never had a good life either..."

I was only 2 years old living in Berk... I thought that everything would go as I thought it would be. Then, my father had a great job in Latvia and so we moved but then My mother died and my father wanted to move to Berk to try to start over. I live in the Baltic States for a while, then when Joseph Stalin came to power when we moved as fast as possible, which is the second reason why we moved, back to Berk. Then I met Emil and she is the most sweetest, intelligent, caring, and beautiful. But then middle school came around then she started hang out with the popular group. Then a few years later Hiccup came into my life and it got infinitely better.

*Cry*

"I'm coming, Junior." I heard my son cry and I went to see what was wrong with him.

*Crying got louder"

"Hey, Junior." Then Ghost Jr stopped crying, I think all he wanted was just to see his Daddy.

I picked him up and slowly rocked him side to side.

"I'm here, Junior, I'm here." I said softly while I still rock him.

Ghost Jr. starts to coo as I hum a song for him to make him go back to sleep.

"Are you coming to bed with me, Ghost?" Emil asked.

"Yeah." I put Junior in his bed slowly and gently.

I put on my pj flannel pants and joined Emil in her bed. I wrapped one arm around her neck as she lays her head on my chest, the other arm holding her hand.

"Tomorrow is a big day..." I kiss Emil's template.

* * *

 **(Hiccup's POV)**

I was rocking my heir as Astrid was in the bathroom. Hiccup IV has Astrid's blonde hair, and he has my eyes. This is the most beautiful thing that me and Astrid made. I can finally carry him around and interact with him, now that he is in the world.

"Good morning, my son." I greeted my son.

He slowly wakes up and sees me as the first person on his first day on Earth.

"Gods, son, I'm glad that you had enter my life, too." I hugged my son, I love my son so much.

"Can I take a look of my grandson." That voice... I know that voice.

"Dad." It's dad, well in a spirit form

"May I see him." I give my son to see his grandfather.

"He's beautiful, son." Said he previous chief.

"Astrid did most of the work." I have to give her credit, too.

"Son... you must know that depression plagues all..." He handed me my son back.

"I know, father."

"You must get rid of this evil thing that possesses all your minds."

"It's just that all our past just came back to haunt us, dad."

"Don't let darken past haunt you in the present and future,son."

"Hiccup..." As Astrid came out of the bathroom, dad disappears.

"Hey, love." I hand her our son and started to breastfeed since Hiccup IV keeps sucking his fist.

"How is your legs?" After the birth, Astrid's legs have been sore.

"It's not hurting, but I feel pressure." I want to get us out of this hospital and back at home.

"So after breakfast with Ghost and Emil, you want to check out and go home?"

"Gods, I can't wait to get out of this place."

* * *

 **(Cheznov's POV)**

Here I am in my hospital room... I've never been this depressed before in my whole life. My mind is completely plagued with dark memories of my childhood past. It's all Stalin's fault. He ruined everything for me, but I shouldn't be like this. I just started a new life here on Berk, but there is one more thing that is missing...

"Cheznov..." Nurse Camicazi came in... probably to check on me.

"Hey, nurse." Something was up about her...

She runs her hands on me, feeling her soothing touch... It wasn't a touching way that a nurse does... it's a touch that a girl would to her lover.

"Nurse..." Then she hovers over me and press her lips onto mines. I could help, but kiss back. Yes! I got my dream girl!

"Shh... just let it all happen." She whispers in my ear.

* * *

 **(Sergei's POV)**

I decided to visit Cheznov. I was about to open the door when Nurse Camicazi opened the door.

"Oh hi-hi-hi..." She said and just quickly walked off, but I did noticed something about her... She was sweaty and their was small drips of blood coming from under her nurse skirt. Maybe she was on her cycle...

I opened the door and Cheznov was laying in his bed.

"Cheznov..." I said.

"Oh, hey, Sergei." He was sweaty like the nurse and not depressed anymore.

"Are you okay?" Something looks odd about him, well at least he is not depressed anymore.

"Yeah I'm fine." Okay, something is really up. Cheznov is never really his happy.

"Umm... Cheznov?"

"Yeah, Sergei?"

"You fucked her, didn't you?" I quickly got it added all up.

"Yeah... I did." Cheznov confessed.

"Atta boy!" I patted my friend on his back.

* * *

 **(Ghost's POV)**

Junior begins to cry and Emil got up, but I told her to lay back down and I got up and grabbed Junior out of his crib and went to the baby playroom.

"Alright, Junior, Daddy's here." I lay him down and grabbed a new diaper. I took off his dirty diaper and threw it away.

Emil was at the door leaning as me and my son are bonding.

"Alright, let's clean you up." I used a wipe and the baby powder to get him all cleaned up and then put on a new diaper.

I started to hum a song that calms and soothes Junior. I picked him up and slowly rock him. Emil joined in as she wrapped her hands behind me.

"You are going to be leaving to India with Hiccup and the rest." Emil said

"Yeah... I know."

"Just be careful."

"I will."


	33. Banzai

"バンザイ!" A Japanese cries. (BANZAI!)

CHIEF, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Cheznov warns me and I turned around to see a Japanese soldier charging at me with a bayonet, I move out of the way quickly and the Banzai charge tripped and fell to the ground. I put my boot on the top of his head, his head sank in the dirt and i finished him off with my knife.

"Gods-damn, that was close." I climbed up on top of Night Fury.

Me and the rest of the Night Fury crew are in British Burma. Yes, we are on the other side of the world in India, under the command of Field Marshal William Slim and his XV Corps of the British Indian Army. The Japanese had spread out over the years and occupied most of Southeast Asian countries through India. They were using suicide tactics like Kamikazes and Banzai Charges, these guys were good at setting up ambushes and can kill all of us without us even knowing in seconds.

We are actually here on a mission to find any evidence of any Nazi involvements in Burma

"Men, in the tank!" I ordered.

Everybody climbed in the tank in their original positions.

"All right," I put on my tanker helmet, "Sergei, move us in."

Sergei move us in the Indian jungle, where there is always a possibility of booby traps and ambushes. We've been having that a lot, ever since we got here.

"Keep on the lookout for anything that moves or doesn't seem right." I warned my boys.

"皇帝のために!" A bunch of Japanese came dropping from trees and onto the Night Fury. (For the Emperor!)

"Ambush!" Sergei shouts.

"All right, keep your mind in the game." I opened up the hatch to get rid of the Japanese that were climbing on the tank.

"死にます!" A Japanese tried to knife me, but I stabbed his leg and grabbed him by the neck collar to bring him closer to my knife. (Die!)

"They are everywhere!" Sergei uses his MGs and sprays bullets all over the tall grass.

"Sergei move us in!" I ordered.

"I can't, the damn Japanese have fucked up the wheels!" Sergei said.

"Can you be able to fix it?" Ghost asked.

"It'll take some time!" Sergei replies.

"All right boys, defend Sergei as he fixes up the tank." I said putting a new magazine in my Sten SMG.

"バンザイ!" Sergei counters the Banzai charger, by tripping him to the ground and shoots him in the head with an Odin 6v Revolver. (BANZAI!)

I looked in front of me and saw 4 Japanese Type 95 heavy tanks coming through.

"Shit, we got tanks!" Cheznov cursed.

We were going to have to fix the tank wheels later, we can't do it while we are swarmed with Japanese.

"Alright, men back into the Night Fury." I ordered.

We all quickly hurried in the Night Fury to start an attack on the incoming Japanese tanks.

"Cheznov 234 degrees, that son of a bitch is coming behind us."" Cheznov turns the cannon right directly at the tank.

"Fire!"

"On the way!" Cheznov fires at a tank but it was still active.

Gods damn it, I keep forgetting that it is a heavy tank. I hate when this happens.

"Sergei, put another round in the tank, these are heavy tanks that we are going up against."

"Alright, reloading." Sergei inserts another round in the Night Fury's chamber.

"Cheznov, keep your eye on that..."

"INCOMING!" Cheznov yells as the tank fired at us, shaking the Night Fury tank!

"FUCK!" I cursed

"You're good, Cheznov!" Sergei said.

"Fire!"

"On the way!" Cheznov fires and takes out one of the heavy tank.

"Target destroyed." I confirmed.

"One down, 3 more to go..." We got hit by another Type 95 heavy tank.

"Fuck!" Ghost cursed!

"God-damn, Chief, we are all out of Standard shells." Damn, wait...

"Wait, Sergei let's try using these heavy Thornado T-682 tank shells." We haven't use these before.

"Alright." Sergei grabs one and puts it in the chamber.

"Clear!" Sergei shouts.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires at the new tank shell hits and what the effect did had shocked us.

"Holy fuck." I looked at the results.

The Thornado T-682 tank shell is the most lethal tank round that me and Gobber made. We made a bunch of them. Inside of this shell is divided by lethal stages. When fired at a tank, the impact makes a spark inside the shell and that ignites the thermite and make contact with the metal on the enemy tank making a hole in it and the last stage release the hydrofluoric acid inside of the tank to eliminate some or all of the enemy tank operators with a large amount of acid. This is a one shot, one kill shell.

The Japanese tank operators were climbing out of the tank and screaming in pain for having much amount of lethal acid on them. It makes me want to throw up.

BOOM! We got hit by another tank.

"Cheznov 238 degrees, another tank."

Cheznov violently spins the wheel.

"Sergei, another Thornado." Sergei gently and quickly installs another shell.

"CLEAR!"

"FIRE!" I yelled.

"ON THE WAY!" Cheznov fires at the sly tank and the same results happened.

The last tank flee into the Burma forest, must be because of the tanks' effect from the Thornado T-682. I don't blame them, I wouldn't be around this tank shell either.

"All right, Sergei, continue finishing fixing the wheels, we'll cover you." Sergei takes out a tool box and starts working on the wheels.

"バンザイ!" Another Japanese comes at Ghost, but he has a samurai sword out. Ghost quickly took his Fairbairn-Sykes Dagger and they were doing a sword/knife combat. (BANZAI!)

Another Japanese was about to attack me, but then Toothless came out of nowhere and violently attacks him, saving me, you gotta love your best friends. Over the years, Toothless's attacks has been becoming even more deadly.

*Gushing*

I can hear the blood and flesh ripping from Toothless's attacks. His jaw was covered in blood and what he does to the ripped flesh from his victim, he just eats it or he'll spit it out. Whatever he does, he decides.

In this war, Toothless, has a confirmed kills of over 5,967 enemies and most of them are Germans. We all hate Nazis so much. That's why we have the most death to Germans.

Gods, these fucking Japanese are everywhere. Where are they coming from?

"Sergei, are you almost done?" Ghost asked

"Almost."

Sergei quick replaces some bads shaped wheels with new ones.

Then out of nowhere. The Berkian Air Force came in and bombed the trees where the Japanese are hiding for a further ambush

 _Yee-Haw! I got you lads!_

A familiar voice on the radio

What that...

 _Gobber?_

 _Hey, I may be old, but I always got a kick in me!_

Gobber brought in the Berkian Air Force

 _Gobber, I thought I told you, I don't want any Berkian involvement in this war._

 _Chief, do you think you can take a fighter out of us Vikings?_

Good point...

 _So where do you want us?_

 _There is a radio tower nearby calling in a bunch of Japanese aerial attacks, you think you can handle that, old man?_

 _This old man came pretty much do anything you ask, you can count on me?_

 _Night Fury- Hiccup out._

"野蛮なステッチ、あなたを死にます!" A Japan charged at me and tackled me to the ground with a knife in his hand. (Die, you savage Berkian!)

"Sergei!" I shouted.

"Okay, we're good to go!" Sergei fixes the tank

"ロング皇帝を生きま!す!" Me and the Japanese were rolling over for dominance and try to kill each other. (Long live the Emperor!)

"Agh, get off of me!" I struggle as the Japanese was trying to kill me with his knife.

*Growl*

Toothless helps me by holding the Japanese by the neck with his jaws. His teeth dug into his throat, as he slowly bleeds out of his throat. The Japanese was drowning in his own blood and Toothless's fang was giving him the lack of oxygen.

"Okay, Toothless, you can let go now."

Toothless let's go of the Japanese and regroup with the Night Fury.

"Thanks, Toothless." I thanked my best friend for saving me.

I got up on my feet and grabbed my rifle. I put a bayonet on the tip. If the Japanese want to play Banzai, then let the game begin.

"Chief, you okay?!" Cheznov worries.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I hustle to the Night Fury.

 _Incoming._

There was another tank coming behind me but Gobber, who was in the air rained bullets on it.

 _Thanks, old man._

"Hiccup, there is a high command bunker on the other side of the battlefield, maybe there are evidence of Nazi whereabouts."

"No time to lose then, ADVANCE!" I ordered.

Those are the evidences that I probably need... I need to get my hands on those.

I climbed in the tank and sat in my seat.

"All right... what's the status."

"Night Fury is all good and healthy." Sergei said.

"No damage reports." Cheznov said.

"Sergei, channel in Gobber." Sergei turns to the Night Fury's radio.

 _Gobber...Gobber?_

 _Whatcha need, lad..._

 _Any signs of... them_

 _No agencies under the Schutzstaffel._

 _Okay good._

 _I'll contact you when I see some signs._

 _Thanks, man, Night Fury, out._

"Chief!" Sergei points at a figure in the woods.

I grabbed my binoculars and looked who it was...

The figure notices me looking at him and ran deep into the woods.

"You guys continue to fight and look after Toothless!" I hopped off the Night Fury tank and ran into the woods to follow the figure.

* * *

 **(Berk) (Astrid's P.O.V.)**

"Okay, Hiccup, mommy is coming." I picked up my son and gently bounce him.

Hiccup IV cries louder, he usually gives me a sign to see what was wrong, but I don't know what was wrong with him this time.

"Hiccup, what's wrong?" I saw him looking at a picture of... Hiccup. He misses his Daddy. You know what... I also miss Hiccup, too.

I grabbed his pacifier from the coffee table.

"I know, sweetie, I miss Daddy, too." I gently put the pacifier in his mouth.

Gods, missing Hiccup is actually has gotten best of me lately, he has been gone for several months.

"Oh, Hiccup, you owe me..."

* * *

 **(Burma, India) (Hiccup's P.O.V.)**

"Wer zum Teufel bist du? Was machst du hier?" I caught the figure, he was a German scout. He must have been watching us for a while. (Who the fuck are you? Why are you here?)

I looked at both of his collar and they have the SS symbol on it.

"Du bist ein verdammter SS!" (You're a fucking SS!)

 _Jurgen,_ _Liest du? (Jurgen, do you read?)_

The SS scout's radio channeled.

"Herr Himmler!" The SS was about to reach for his gun and I quickly shot him before he does.

"Himmler, huh?" Heinrich must be on the radio.

I grabbed the radio and pressed the talk on the radio box.

 _Reichsfuhrer-SS Heinrich Luitpold Himmler, it's nice to finally meet you._

* * *

 **(Schutzstaffel High Command HQ, Berlin, Nazi Germany)**

"Jurgen, Bist du da?" Himmler tries to get a response.

 _Reichsfuhrer-SS Heinrich Luitpold Himmler, it's nice to finally meet you._

Himmler starts to chuckle.

 _Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of Berk, what a lovely surprise._

 _Did you get all of my message and gifts?_

 _Yes, you always force one of my officers to give me a package of lovely threat letters and also the many collections of decapitated heads of my men that you sent to me... countless of times._

 _Well, what can you say, I'm a very giving kind of guy._

 _Yes, indeed you are...Now you're and you Night Fury are responsible for the many deaths of my men._

 _Can't deny it, and not bad for a German speaker to speak English._

 _I know my ways, Chief Haddock._

Himmler grabs his cup of tea and takes a sip of it.

 _I believe so..._

 _Now, I'm guessing you want an agreement?_

 _Yeah, your head on a staff, but I'll save that for later, I want one of your greatest SS officer, Snotlout Jorgenson, tied up, blindfolded and shipped to Berk... and I want your SS force to leaves us Berkians alone and I'll leave your men alone..._

 _Deal._ Himmler slams the radio on the phone carrier and got up.

"Diener, ich möchte eine Mine auf meine Tasse Tee!" Himmler shouts (Servant, I want a refill on my cup of tea!)

* * *

 **(Burma, India)**

"Chief, was that Heinrich Himmler on the radio ?" Sergei asked.

"Yes, it was." I answered.

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to make a deal, he'll leave us alone as long as we don't kill a lot of his men."

"Do you trust him?"

"No, but I think he'll play along." I climbed up on the Night Fury.

Sergei gets in his driver's seat and reload his rifle.

"Alright, advance." I ordered.

We drove up a hill and on the other side of that hill was the Japanese Command Base.

"It looks like XV Corps has started the assault." Cheznov said.

"That'll give us time to get intel, advance." I ordered.

Sergei drives the Night Fury into the assault to join Field Marshal Slim's XV Indian Corps.

"バンザイ!" Four Japanese soldiers came from a tree above us and jumped on top of the Night Fury. (Banzai!)

"They're right on top of us!" Ghost shouts.

I grabbed my pocket knife and opened up the hatch.

"Chief, what are you doing?" Cheznov asked.

"I'm going to rid of those damn Japanese." I said.

"Count me in." Ghost grabs his dagger and joins in.

"野蛮なマシンを破壊します!" The Japanese on the Night Fury were trying to get inside the tank. (Destroy the savage machine!)

"Come here you imperial fuck!" I grabbed a Japanese by his collar and dragged him inside the tank. Well, not completely, his lower body is outside, legs kicking in the air. His upper body was in the tank struggling with me. Fist swinging at me and yelling.

"あなたは、サベージバイキングを死んでしまいます!" The Japanese yells at my face. (You will die, savage Viking!)

"Ghost!" I call for Ghost and he took out his gun and put a bullet in the Japanese's head

"Gods, that guy was annoying!" Ghost feels annoyed.

"サベージ!" Sergei felt his collar of his Berkian Uniform being tugged out of the tank by an Imperial soldier. (Savage!)

"You're the fucking savage!" Sergei understand what he was called and starts to fist fight with the Japanese.

Cheznov saw a Japanese climbing on tank and was about to open his hatch. So he grabbed a knife and pops out of the tank and swing his knife directly at the throat and the blood sprayed on his face.

"Ugh..." Cheznov gets back inside of the Night Fury and grabs a rag to clean off his face.

Sergei gets back into the tank and heavily breathes as he cleans of his favorite knife.

"Okay will take quick break... and then we'll breach the base." I said.


	34. プライド、栄光、戦争 (Pride, Glory, War)

"Okay, Sergei what does the documents say?" I said as I was feeding Toothless.

Sergei was able to get Japanese intel during the raid.

"Oh, fuck, it's in Japanese." Sergei cursed.

"Fuck..." I should have known that it would be in Japanese.

"We need to get them translated." Ghost joins in the conversation.

"We could get a Japanese POW to help us translate." Cheznov suggested.

"We can try, but those Japanese won't do anything that would be against their country's honor." Ghost said.

I grabbed my cigarettes from my pocket and took one out of the pack and put it in my mouth. Ghost grabs one and takes out a lighter and lights his cigarette.

"So, we have to find someone that can translate for us and hopefully don't hate us." I said lighting my cigarette.

"INCOMING!" Explosions occurred.

"Night Fury, in the Tank!" I ordered.

Everybody went into the tank and quickly closed their hatch.

"Sergei, drive us out of here!" Ghost said.

"You got it." Sergei drives the Night Fury out of the zone, with full speed.

"Into that trees, we'll be safe in there." Sergei turns the tank to the trees and continues to drive with full speed.

長い天皇が住んでいます！ Japanese forces started an assault. (Long live the Emperor!)

Sergei, stop, we have to go back and help them!" We have to stay and help the British.

"Give them, Japs, what you got, lads!" A British soldier shouts.

"Cheznov, 46 degrees, enemy tank!"

Cheznov turns the tank 45 degrees, lining up with the tank.

"Fire!" I ordered.

"On the way!" Cheznov shouts and fires at the tank, using the heavy Thornado T-682 tank shell.

"Alright, the British are getting shredded by those MGs, puts some Willy Pete! I ordered

Sergei arms a Willy Pete and slides it in the tank chamber"

"Alright, you're good." Sergei said.

"Fire, when ready!" I said.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires the Willy Pete and blocked the Japanese MGs with smoke.

Boom!

"Fuck!" I cursed as the Night Fury tank shook.

"Where is it, where is it?!" I looked around to see what hit us."

"Damn, I'm out!" Ghost ran out of ammo on his gun.

*Bark*

Toothless grabs a ammo box by the handle and gives it to Ghost.

"Oh, thanks, Toothless." Ghost thanks Toothless and gives him a dog biscuit.

"I see it!" Cheznov turns the tank cannon to the tank that shot at us, hiding in the forest.

Sergei puts in a Thornado, "Alright you're good!"

"Fire!" I ordered

"On the way!" Cheznov fires at the tank and it gets eviscerated by the acid.

Ghost fires at the MGs to help out the British ground troops.

 _Gobber, airstrike, 21958, enemy armors._

 _Roger that, standby._

Gobber and the Berkian Airstrike team drops bomb on the line of the Japanese armors, making a path for us to advance.

 _Target neutralize_

We got anti-tank cannons, throw some Willy Pete!" I ordered.

Sergei grabs a Willy Pete tank shell and puts it in the tank chamber.

"Okay, you're good to go!" Sergei closes the chamber.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires the Willy Pete to block the anti tank guns with smoke.

"Gods, Emperor Hirohito really doesn't want to back down." Sergei says.

"Ghost, they are hiding in the tall grass, switch to flamethrower." I ordered.

Ghost detaches the 50 cal and attaches a flamethrower.

"I like my Japanese toasted and really crispy, Ghost." Sergei jokes.

"Coming right up, Sergei." Ghost chuckles.

Ghost sprays a bunch of flames in the tall grass.

"AAAGGHHH!" A couple of Japanese soldiers come screaming out of the grass.

 _Been hit! Been hit! I'm going down! I'm going down..._

Gobber's plane crashes at the same time as his radio cut off.

"GOBBER!" I went on the radio and hope I get a response

Please, Gobber, don't be killed! I've already lost someone important, I can't lose anymore.

 _Agh... I'm fine, Hiccup, but I can't fight them all off by myself. my crew is dead, I'm the only one left._

"Okay, we're coming." Sergei picked up the speed and drives to the crash site where I can see Gobber crawling out of the plane, but wounded.

"Chief, Gobber doesn't look very good." Sergei said.

"偉大な昭和天皇のために!" A Japanese cries as he was about to go for the kill on Gobber. (For the great emperor Showa!)

"No!" I saw the Japanese going for the kill.

Ghost then quickly gets out of the Night Fury and tackles the Japanese by jumping on him, saving Gobber's life.

Sergei also gets out of the tank and aids Gobber by carrying him over the shoulders and hustles himself back to the Night Fury!

"Tojo doesn't let down..." Gobber stated.

"We need to advance, those Japanese are taking every single bite of our asses!" Cheznov helps Sergei to get Gobber inside of the tank.

They are too many of them I don't think that we'll be getting out of this one

"Sergei, advance!" Sergei moves the Night Fury towards the Japanese offensive stand alongside with Slim's Corps.

"Gods-damn, Tojo is home in this shit!" Ghost curses.

"Come on, men, we made it this far, we can't quit now, let's try to get even more farther." I said.

"天皇陛下、万歳!" A Banzai attacker comes in and... (His Majesty the Emperor, BANZAI!)

"Agh!" The attacker got me in the right should, I was a little late of swiping his bayonet and it end up getting me in the shoulder.

"You will die, savage!" The Japanese said in English.

Ghost comes by and puts the Odin 6v at the Japanese head and pulled the trigger. I can see the bullet impacting the Japanese head and having red mist appear.

"I got you." Ghost grabs me and drags me to safety back to the tank.

"It's to dangerous for us to be here out in the open!" I stated as Ghost drags me while I cover him.

"We have to get back into the Night Fury!" Ghost yells.

"日本の帝国、万歳のために!"A Japanese dashes with a sword in his hand, a katana sword.

Cheznov got in front of me with his Soviet Shashka sword. He kept that all along and we didn't notice it.

The two looked at each other as if they know each other. Do they have a history?

"You dare estimate the honorable power of the Japanese Samurai spirit, Cheznov." The Japanese said in English. Did that Japanese said 'Cheznov'?

"Only if the beloved Berkian Republic feels threatened, Taiki Isamu!" Cheznov raises his Shashka.

"What the..." I don't understand... what is going on?

"Heh, beloved, more like a nation of savagery!" The Samurai holds his stance.

Cheznov makes a battle cry and charges at the Japanese Samurai Warrior.

"天皇陛下、万歳!" Isamu cries and charges as well. (His Majesty the Emperor, Banzai!)

Cheznov and Isamu was having a sword duel.

"Argh!" Cheznov counters, "You are fighting for the Absolute Monarchy, Isamu!"

"Cheznov, your dishonoring is an abomination to this world." Isamu argued.

"You were one of us, you took me in when I lost hoped as an orphaned in a very cruel place!"

"You were just a child, that means nothing!"

"It meant something, that you are blind to see!"

They argue and fight while the battle rages through the land of Burma.

"Come on, Hiccup!" Ghost continues to drags me back to the Night Fury.

The wound on my shoulder bleeds and it runs down my shoulder even with my hand covering it up.

Isamu sounds like someone that Cheznov knew when he was a child. He never told us names of the people that helped him during his darkest days of Stalinist Soviet Union. In fact, he never has shown any time that he wants to tell us anything.

"You were like a father to me!" Cheznov yells at Isamu and swings his Shashka sword.

"You were weak, sick... orphaned... I had to do what I had to do, Cheznov!" Isamu spits.

"Argh!" I know what Cheznov is doing, he's not trying to kill him. He's trying to get him to stop and see what Emperor Hirohito has done to him.

"I've trained you well, Cheznov, your skills will make the glorious Emperor very proud." Isamu said.

"Come on, Hiccup." Ghost gets me inside the Night Fury.

"Agh... SERGEI!" I called.

"RAAAGGHH, your orders, sir?" Sergei responds after beating down a Japanese infantryman.

"I need med-kit setup in the tank!" I said.

Sergei climbs into the Night Fury, setting up the med-kit.

"Okay, easy..." Sergei and Ghost gently puts me down on my seat and bandages my wound.

"RAAGGH!" Cheznov and Isamu continues to fight.

"I thought you knew better, Cheznov."

"Isamu, your Emperor will betray you, he will see you as a threat and will find ways to get rid of you!" Cheznov warns.

"後退する!" A Japanese yells. (Fall back!)

Isamu disappears and leaves Cheznov back to the Night Fury.

"What was that all about?" Sergei asked Cheznov.

"It's nothing personal, Sergei." Cheznov said as he enters in the tank.

I knew there was something wrong with him. I never seen Cheznov act like that before.

"Cheznov..." He looks down and sighs.

"I'm okay, it's nothing to worry about." Cheznov tries to avoid.

"Cheznov, come on speak." I said

Cheznov looks down and sighs.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Cheznov said.


	35. 名誉とプライド (Honor and Pride)

Cheznov told us a lot about Isamu. He was a father to him during his darkest days of Stalin's Soviet Union. Isamu was part Russian and part Japanese, He was living in Ukraine when it was part of the Russian Empire as a shepherd with his father. He was born out of wedlock and it made his mother leave him with his father. Isamu gotten older he tried to look for his mother, but something stopped him. He saw Cheznov suffering and took him into his care. As Cheznov gotten older and was capable of doing things himself, he walked out on him, leaving Cheznov in Stalinist Soviet Union.

We all sat in the Night Fury tank silences, no one has talked ever since Cheznov and Isamu had a duel reunion. It looks like that it has struck him really hard. I never seen Cheznov act like that.

"Chief?" Sergei tries to get my attention.

"Yeah..." I responded.

"Why us?" He asked. I know what he was asking.

"We are the last remain Vikings on Earth, my job is to keep our existence strong ."

"But that's their choice."

I know but I don't want to send people into a war that we might not win.

I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it.

"I don't know, yet, Sergei."

"Hiccup, their is a thing that a chief must do... He listens." Yeah, he listens.

* * *

Night begins to expand from the skies, my men rest for the time being, as I was still up looking at the stars, thinking about if the war was almost over. I wish that it was over, the blood shedding was getting worse throughout the globe in Europe and here in Asia. Everything was limited. I keep thinking about Sergei's words yesterday... about Berk getting full involvement in the war. How many people at home wants to fight in a war that seems so endlessly? How can I keep think about Hiccup IV having a life without a father? So many things in my mind. Toothless... my best friend, my wolf-dog friend. He likes to care for his and Stormfly's pups. I can't imagine Stormfly or the pups without him. Toothless is a great father to his pups.

"You should not be up this late." A woman voice sounded my ear.

"Who said that?" I asked who ever spoke.

Then I saw a spiritual figure of women smiling at me.

"Look at you, my baby boy is all grown up." Could it be? Is it?

"Mom?" I questioned.

"It's been so long since I have seen you." Valka smiles at her me.

"I could really use a motherly advice."

"I can't give you much, but the only thing I can say is follow your instinct, my son."

"Come on, m'boy, rest." Gobber said.

I look back to my spirit mother and she was gone.

"I don't know how you guys can be comfortable sleeping in a tank." Gobber gives me an extra pillow and a blanket.

"Come on, tell me what is on your mind."

"Gobber, I can't stop thinking about what Sergei said to me."

"Well, sonny, that is up to you 'chief', it is part of being the chief."

"What would my dad do in a situation like this?" I asked myself.

"Your dad followed his gut, and I think that you should do the same."

My father entered Berk in the First Great War. My father a Chief did fought in the war with his rifle, his hand, and his boot. I thought that he wouldn't be coming back after he got on that ship.

"I hope you are doing okay, father." I took a sip of water.

I hope that the war is almost over, we are in the second month of the year 1944. This war has gone long enough. It cannot continue.

"Gods, I wish I was home right now." I said to myself.

* * *

 **(Berk City, The Berkian Republic) (Chieftess Astrid's POV)**

I have finally put baby Hiccup to sleep. I can finally go into my master bedroom and sleep my ass off.

It's been so long that I have gotten a good sleep. Ever since the boys left for Asia, baby Hiccup has been missing his Daddy dearly. I miss him as well, too. I miss his sarcasm, his smile, his green eyes, his body, his whispering when we make love, his hands running down my... okay you get the picture, I really miss him.

Why does it have to be just him, Ghost, Sergei, and Cheznov? We have the Berkian Armed Forces for a reason.

"My Chieftess, you have a message." Wilinko the Messenger came by.

I grabbed the letter and look to see who is it from...

 _Dear my Loving Lady,_

 _I know how you hate it when we are far away from each other. I really hate it, too. I couldn't stop thinking about you and our beautiful son. It feels like forever. We manage to push back Masakasu Kawabe and his division, we got one more battle to go. Once we win one more battle... we go home. I can't wait to see you and baby Hiccup again. I love you both, so much._

 _Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

* * *

 **(Burma, India) (Chief Hiccup's POV)**

I finally manage to sleep in the tank with the others. I'm surprise that we can all fit in here. This was probably the greatest modification that I have ever done. I made it very roomy in here, 5 of us are all in here sleeping in a single tank. I don't trust sleeping in a foxhole where at anytime at night the enemy can slit our throats. I can just lock the hatch and they won't come in.

I look at Gobber would was fatally wounded from his plane crash. We finally manage to stop the bleeding, but it looks really worse to let it out in the open.

All I can think about is Astrid and little Hiccup.

I look at Cheznov, he was moving in his sleep, probably having a nightmare. Sergei is sleeping with Toothless next to him. Ghost is all covered up in his blanket. The tank radio was playing music, music that got everybody asleep. Music doesn't make me sleep anymore.

I grabbed a mirror and a bucket of water. I took my pocket knife and grabbed some shaving cream. I rub some shaving cream on my face and took my well sharped knife and gently run the sharp side down my left cheek.

"You're making me worried when you do that..." Ghost mumbles in his sleep.

"Well it's the only thing that I have right now that is similar to a razor."

*Knock*

I heard a knock coming from outside the Night Fury. Ghost gets up and grabbed his revolver, I grabbed my rifle.

"Who could that be in a time like this?" He asked

I opened up the main hatch and stuck my head outside.

"Chief Haddock?" I looked down and see... Wilinko the Messenger.

"Wilinko, why are you here?" I asked.

"You and your crew have mail." He tossed me the mail and when I looked up at him, he disappears. Somehow, he always disappears like that.

I went back into the tank and closed and locked up the hatch.

"Who was that?" Ghost asked

"Wilinko the Messenger, he's hear to give us mail from back home." I gave Ghost his mail

"All right, what do we got here..." I opened up my letter that was from Astrid

 _Dear Hiccup,_

 _I'm so glad to hear from you, I'm sorry this didn't come to you sooner, I'm very tired and busy with being the Chieftess. I hope everything is all right, baby Hiccup, keeps taking the photo of you from the picture table. He misses you, dearly. I hope we will get to see you sooner. I love you, so much._

 _Chieftess Astrid Emerald Hofferson-Haddock_

"When do we get to go home?" Ghost asked.

I sat there in silences figuring it out when do we think that we can really go home.

"Soon, Ghost, soon." I said plainly.

I don't know when soon will be... I just guessed that in my mind.

"Banzai!" An explosion sounded outside of the tank.

"AMBUSH!" I yelled and everybody inside the tank got up (except for wounded Gobber, who is still too hurt to fight) and into their positions.

"1 O-I super-heavy tank, 1 Type 97 Chi-Ha medium tank, and 6 groups of probably 30 infantries." Ghost identifies the size of the enemy forces.

"Okay take out that O-I, Cheznov 78 degrees, enemy tank!" I ordered.

Cheznov rapidly spins the wheels to the right degree, as Sergei loads the chamber.

"Ghost get in the driver seat, I want this tank moving for maneuvering!" I said.

Ghost gets in the driver seat and drives the tank all around the conflict area, avoiding any enemy firing.

"Fire when ready, Cheznov!" I said.

"On the way!" Cheznov launches a Thor's Fury 90 shell at the O-I tank, as it hit the tank, but it was still active.

"Damn, again!" I yelled.

Cheznov opens up the tank chamber and Sergei puts in a new tank shell.

"Clear!" Sergei shouts.

"On the way!" Cheznov fires again at the O-1 and finally blows up .

"Outstanding, now let's get rid of that damn Chi-Ha!" I said.

Cheznov turns the main gun to the Type 97 that was behind us.

"Reloading!" Sergei quickly put a new Thor's Fury in the chamber

天皇陛下、万歳!" A Japanese climbs on top of the Night Fury with a cooked grenade in his hand. (His majesty the Emperor, banzai!)

"Close the hatch, don't let that bastard in!" The Japanese with a cooked grenade in his hand try to open the hatch, but Ghost is struggling to keep the hatch close

Ghost did his best to keep the hatch close.

"私は殺すつもりです..." The grenade exploded and the Japanese was blown into pieces. (I'm going to kill...)

"OH, SHIT!" Cheznov cursed.

"Is... is he gone?" I check the hatch and see the blown up pieces of the Japanese... Poor bastard.

"Yeah... he's gone."

These guys are so stubborn. It's like they think that the only way to kill us is to also kill themselves. The Emperor is pretty fucked.

"Gods-damn it, the tank disabled our cannon." Oh, I know what they did.

"Sergei take the wheel." Ghost and Sergei switched spots, by having Ghost in his MG position and Sergei in his driver's seat

Okay, so they disabled our tank cannon, so now we have to do this manually.

"All right, MGs are all we got boys." I opened up the top hatch and loaded the top HMG.

Ghost refueled the tank's flamethrower, Cheznov reloads his HMG, Sergei revives the tank's engine, and I have an unpinned Dragon's Blast grenade in my hand ready to be let go of.

"When?!" Ghost yells.

I'm trying to wait for the right moment when there is a lot climbing on the tank.

"NOW!" I barked as I opened up the top hatch and out there right in front of my face was a Japanese Imperialist. I grabbed him by the hair and took my hand that was holding the unpinned grenade and beat his face with it.

"BURN!" Ghost shouts as he sprays flames at incoming Japanese

I struggle with the Japanese for a while. We were throwing punches at each other, yelling, trying to tear each other apart. I still have an unpin grenade in my hand and if I let go, then we will know the results. So I took the grenade and shoved it in his mouth, threw him off the tank with all my strength, into a 5 people crowd and quickly get inside and close the hatch before I could blood on me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK TOJO, LET JUST GO AFTER HIM!" Sergei gets pissed off.

"Not, yet, Himmler, must come first." I said.

* * *

 **Hey guy, I'm sorry for the long delay. I was in Eastern Europe, studying the former Warsaw Pact countries. I really like the fan arts. I like it how you guys have Sergei, Ghost, Cheznov, and Hiccup's tank uniforms similar as Hiccup's flight suit. I like it how you draw the boys really good. I knew that someone is going to have Sergei to be blond. Keep it up. remeber if you want to send me more. Send it to my gmail at Smitty0716 . Love you guys.**


	36. Home at Last

Me and Toothless were walking up to our home ready to see the most important people in our lives.

Gods, this place gets different every time I come home.

"Welcome home Hiccup." Mrs. Hofferson, my neighbor greeted from her house window.

"Hey, Ingrid, is Astrid inside the house?" I asked.

"Yes, but she is very exhausted."

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Would you like some Cherry Pie?" She offers.

"Maybe later, Mama Hofferson." said nicely

"Okay, have a good rest of your day." Then she closed her window.

"All right, ready bud?" I looked down at my best friend who was wagging his tail.

I slowly turned the doorknob and slowly open the door to the house that I haven't seen in like how many months. I don't know I lost track in Burma.

As I fully entered the house. I saw the very first person that I love the most of all.

"Dada!" Lil Hiccup IV, who was in his wooden play pin that I build for him gave me a smile and had his hands in the air, wanting me to pick up.

"Hey, buddy!" I walked over to my son and picked him up.

I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful thing that has came into my life.

"How are you doing?" My son answered with a little giggle. He begins to notice my ID Tag hanging from my neck and starting to grab it and gnaws on it.

Toothless starts to come in and as he got in, one of his pups begins making a dash in the room and riled up. Toothless sees the rest of his 2 pups coming and they all tackled Toothless and start covering his face with puppy kisses. I think that was their way of saying 'dad's home'.

"Oh, come on, guys I just all of you done putting you all to slee-" Then the second most important person in my life came in to the room all tired and was cut off by my appearance.

"Hi, Milady." Astrid was to tired to jump in my are and to tired to get all excited, so she just walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in me.

"Oh, my Gods..." she mumbles.

'Hi." I whispered.

"I missed you, so much." She said exhaustively, I laughed and I kissed her forehead and hugged her with my other arm. I had both Astrid and Lil Hiccup in my arms and it was nice. I'm glad that I can come home and have my family waiting for me.

"I missed you, too." I repeatedly kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired today." She really must be worn out.

"It's okay, I understand," I kissed her again, " Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, while I'll do all the work, I'll be upstairs with you later.

Astrid gives me a big kiss on the cheek and went upstairs for her biggest and probably her best naps of all time.

I looked at my son and start blowing raspberries on his cheeks and hear in giggling.

"Come on, lets do something fun together." I said going to his room so we can play toys.

I missed this kid so much, he will never escape my mind.

* * *

 **(Astrid's POV)**

At last my loving husband is home safe and sound. It was really nice of him for doing all the work. I can just rest on my nice cozy bed and have a long ass sleep, which will probably feel like forever. I wonder what he is doing tonight, I would like to give him a welcome home present. Going for like 7-8 months without my chief is really unhealthy for me.

It's been really hard for me. Hiccup IV was a challenge for him to get to sleep, but I still love him very much, Stormfly and Toothless's 3 pups were all over the place, and not having Hiccup around to pleasure me was one of the most biggest stresses of all. Now, I can finally relieve most of the stress, by a nice long nap.

It's been so long since I have some comfortable surface. I forgot that I was sleeping on the Chief's bed. It's probably the most comfortable beds of all, but who fucking cares, it feels so relaxing and comfortable.

I can hear my husband and our Lil Hiccup playing, I love the way they bond. I can't wait to hang out with Hiccup after my nap!

Oh great, tomorrow, I got to help my mom and dad to move stuff around, I wonder if I can ask my Hiccup to help me, he has some great muscle.

I heard the bath running, Hiccup must be giving Lil Hiccup a bath, I forgot to give him a bath, probably because I was to tired to remember.

But all of that matters little, because Hiccup was on everything and it was so nice of him to occupied himself with Lil Hiccup.

"Sorry." Hiccup whispers as he enters the room.

I can't believe that he went from a... scrawny little teenager to a... big... grown... muscular...sexy... machine. Oh, I can totally get use to this.

I watched him slowly strip off his clothes and you got to admit it was so arousing. I love his abs... his buzzed cut auburn hair... his tattoo of a black dragon on his back... his green eyes... and his... come on, you'll love it at first sight.

"Oh, Hiccup..." i said in the most seductive way as possible.

He gets on the bed with me and looked into my eyes.

"Hello, beautiful..." He says as his left hand brushed my hair on the right side of me. His right hand slowly rubbing the surface of my jawline. He then slowly places his soft lips on mines, giving of tingling sensation throughout my body.

"Take me, I'm yours." I whispered in his left ear.

He slowly lies me down on the bed with his hands running up and down my tingling body. It was the most amazing feeling that I have ever felt. I felt both of his hands slowly taking of my gown. I was ready for him.

He began kissing my neck and slowly goes down to the place where he is the only man that has access to my lower body.

"Oh..." I felt his tongue inside me. I gripped on to his hair as the tingles to getting harder and harder to ignore. He has his ways with me. Ways that I don't understand how he manage to do so.

He is really something. He's so... gods it's so hard to describe him with all this tingling sensation.

"I love it when you come home to me..." He levels his head to me lining his eyes to me.

"I love you..." he whispers as I can feel him inside of me.

My eyes rolled from the sensation, and his body warmth on my skin. He has many ways of pleasuring me.

"Oh, Hiccup." I wish that this would last forever.

His left hand running up to my right hand and holds it. He softly kisses my neck and I would close my eyes as I feel his lips on my skin.

I crossed my legs and locked them behind his back as he thrusts into me.

After 7 months of hard working, this was all I needed. A husband who knows how to satisfy me. A husband who always comes home to me. A husband who puts his lady first.

"Oh..." I can't take it anymore, I want him... everyday, every time, and everywhere. He's making me crazy.

I constantly keep rubbing my legs together over the sensation of being pleasure. I can feel all the stress coming out of me.

"Oh...Hiccup." I traced every battle scares that Hiccup got with my index finger and give them a kiss.

"Oh... Astrid." I felt his breath on my sensitive skin.

"Hiccup... I'm..." He cuts me off with a passionate kiss.

"Not, yet, love." He goes back to kissing my sensitive spots.

It was so hard to keep it in. I'm trying to hold it in and with every thrust he makes into me makes it harder for me to hold it in.

"Hiccup..." I cried.

"Okay, now let it all out." As I felt him letting it all out, I did too, with out any hold backs.

"Wow..." I panted, I haven't been like this before after love making.

Hiccup lies next to me and drags me closer to him. Gods, I really needed that.

"Oh, I love you, Astrid." he pants.

"And I love you." I panted and closed my eyes and rest my body.

* * *

 **"** **Вы сошли с ума, генерал!"  
(You are insane, General!)**

 _"После того, как эта кровавая война закончена, советский народ примет всю Европу, и никто меня не остановит!"  
_ _(Once this bloody war is finished, the Soviet nation will take all of Europe, and no one will stop me!)_

 **"Полное безумие."  
** **(Complete madness.)**

 _"С этим великим оружием, вся советская Родина-мать будет распространяться гнев его на весь Запад."  
_ _(With this great weapon, the entire Soviet Motherland will spread its wrath upon the whole West.)_

 **"Нам нужно связаться с B.A.I.!"  
** **(We need to contact the B.A.I.!)**

"Кто это?"  
(Who's that?)

 **"Берк Агентство разведки"  
** **(Berk Agency of Intelligence.)**

"Что цель?"  
(What's the target?)

 **"Генеральный Борис Царьков..."  
(General Boris Tsarkov)**

"Вот дерьмо..."  
(Oh, Shit...)


	37. Declaration of War

I looked at myself in the mirror, I see myself with battle scars on my neck, my shoulders, and on my chest. I think of myself, 4 men around the globe against all odds.

"Okay, Hiccup, you can do this." I keep on saying that to myself.

"You ready, Hiccup?" Ghost asked.

"Yeah..." I said plainly

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Chief Haddock of Berk." Sergei introduced me to the People in the Great Hall.

I got to the main stand table with a mic in front of me. Ghost is on the left side and Cheznov on the right.

In front of me is a paper... not just any paper... a paper that will put Berk at war.

"Oh, man." My hands shake as I put on my reading glasses.

"It's going to be okay." Astrid holds my hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Chief of Berk." Prime Minister Gobber Belch introduces.

I walked in and see a million faces, faces that are waiting for me to tell all of them the armada

I looked down and begin reading the speech that I written last night.

 _Brave Vikings, the Secretaries, the Senates, Administers, and Officials of the Berkian Republic,_

 _I have come to terms of the Allies of the globe. I have seen the people of our beloved Earth enter the war that seems so endlessly. The evil of the Axis Power has grown in large and dissolve only in small numbers. As Vikings on this Earth, our goal is to fill the world with peace from violence. Our peace is being threaten by the forces of Nazi Germany and Imperial Japan. Their actions against global peace will not go unpunished. Their crimes should never be forgotten. For the past months, me and my three brave men have fought as the only soldiers in the front, but there was big times that we can't handle it alone. When it comes to the War on Fascism and Imperialism. No one should fight alone._

 _(CROWD CHEERS)_

 _I, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III am signing this document that will now bring all Vikings into the war not limiting but fully with the Allies of the Worlds against the evil forces of Fascism and Imperialism._

 _(CROWD CHEERS)_

I signed the Declaration of War with my writing of _HHH III_.

I waved to everybody in the crowd.

I did it, Berk is now at war. Every Military forces of the Berkian Republic will all come in play.

"You did great, Sir." Gobber who recently became the Berkian Prime Minister.

"And you did great on earning yourself as the Prime Minister." I shook Gobber's hand.

"So... when does this thing go down?" Fishlegs came by from behind and gives me a letter.

"Now we wait... we rest up and see what comes up." I said plainly.

I opened up the letter that I have received. I took my time reading it every single word.

"What does it say?" Fishlegs asked.

"The Allies from the west are planning an invasion on the coast of France, right below the UK." I said.

"When?" Ghost joins.

"Umm... in Juno's month of this year."

"So, are we going to do the draft?' Sergei asked.

"Ugh... forcing young vikings in the military to fight for the name of the Chief is kind of extreme." I stated.

"Well, you can't say no to the Chief." Gobber says.

"Well, we got stuff to do, before this invasion." I went up to my bodyguard and spoke in his ear, he nodded and went out the door to do a task that I told him to do.

"So we'll put up some propaganda, make more weapons, put up volunteer posters, extend our strength." Gobber puts out some ideas.

"All right." My bodyguard whispered in my ear and I looked at my men.

"What?" Ghost asked.

"Ever heard of a Soviet General name Boris?" I asked.

"Boris Tsarkov?" Sergei suggested.

"Yeah, you heard of him?"

"He was a bad influence to the Soviet People's Armed Forces." Cheznov joins in.

* * *

"Here is the Intel on Boris and his past operations." Fishlegs put a file in the center of the table.

"Where did you get this Intel?" Ghost asked

"We got contact with a BAI agent in Russia." I answered.

"Boris is so obsessed of taking over the Western World." Sergei adds info.

"During Vladimir Lenin's time, he was sentenced to prison for creating a destructive weapon without any authorization from the Kremlin."Cheznov adds

"But when Joseph Stalin came to power the Great Purge started by Yezhov, it gave him a great chance." Sergei adds, too.

"Guys, this is a really big thing and the whole world is at it's edge if we don't do anything about it." I said.

"What else do we do?" Ghost asked, "These are our own allies that we are going up against, and if somehow Stalin know about us killing his men, he will also be up our asses, like Tojo and Himmler."

"Well, fuck." Sergei curses as he lights a cigar.

Then silence came from everyone, it is really bad, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Unless...

"Sergei, you're still friends with Nikolai from awhile back when you guys saved us from German boats?" I asked.

"Umm... yeah, we haven't talked in a while, why?" Sergei questioned.

"Does he still have his small army?"

"A small army, huh?" Ghost puzzled

"After the Russian Revolution, there were some soldiers on the Tsar side that went into hiding when Soviet authorities planned an operation to search and kill on the remaining soldiers in the Tsar's army after the Soviet victory over the whole Russian land." Sergei explains.

"They try to increase their strength by doing small global operation, kind of like mercenaries." Yuri adds.

"I need Nikolai to ready his army."

"What's your plan, Chief."

"I need him to get his men ready... we got a rogue to kill."

"Kind of like Steinberg." Fishlegs said.

"Except crazier..." Cheznov states.

"It looks like we Western people pissed him off."

"Boris gets really disgusted with the name democracy, him seeing the sight of it, make him want to shoot himself in the head.

Ghost starts to lay down a map of Tsarkov's base. It was a big base and with large enough defenses, so we can't just bring the Night Fury tank in.

"Okay so here is our meet up point with Nikolai's men, so if we are going to have to infiltrate the base from both sides of the building, we got to be very quiet on the outside and inside." Ghost marks the map with a red marker.

"Now guys, we don't want the Soviets thinking that we are betraying then, our faces should not be out in the open at all."

"Okay, what's the score?" Sergei asked.

"Besides us and Nikolai's men, everybody is hostile." I stated.

"Well, that's the truth..." Fishlegs stated.

"When is it not?"

* * *

 **(Belgorod, USSR) (Tsar's Army Rebels in Hiding)**

"Николай, у нас есть неопознанный звонящий, который хочет только поговорить с тобой." Tsar loyalist rebel came into Nikolai's office with a radio. (Nikolai, we have a unidentified caller, who only wants to speak to you.)

Nikolai grabbed the radio and slowly put it up to his ear.

"Кто это?" Nikolai questioningly demand. (Who is this?)

 _"Эй, это просто я, мой друг..."  
(Hey, it's just me, my friend)_

 _"Сергей, я никогда не думал, что никогда не увижу тебя снова."  
(Sergei, I thought that I never be seeing you again.)_

 _"Я тоже."  
(Neither did I)_

 _"Что я могу сделать для тебя, сынок?"  
(What can I do for you, sonny?)_

 _"Хотя, это не имя царя, за которое вы будете бороться, но готовы ли вы сражаться за имя вождя?"  
(_ _Though, it's not the Tsar's name that you'll be fighting for, but are you willing to fight for the Chief's name?_ _)_

 _Какой мир у меня есть, какой у меня выбор?  
(With the world almost at its end, what choice do I have?)_

 _"Изгоев советского генерала, Бориса Царкова, он сделал из оружия оружие массового уничтожения. У него нет разрешения на это, Кремль даже не знает об этом."  
_ _(A rogue Soviet general, Boris Tsarkov, he has made a WMD weapon from his hands. There is not authorization for him to do so, the Kremlin doesn't even know about it.)_

 _"Что он думает делать с этим, сынок?"  
(_ _What's he thinking about doing with it, son?)_

 _"Он думает об использовании его для атаки на западные земли."  
(He is thinking about using it to attack the Western lands.)_

 _"Он хочет связать свободные цели, уничтожив западную демократию."  
(He wants to tie up loose ends, by destroying the Western democracy.)_

 _"Мне нужны все ваши люди, готовые к этому."  
(I need your men ready, for this one.)_

"Конечно, просто пришлите мне свой интеллект, мне нужно время, чтобы подготовить моих мальчиков, рассказать об этом вашему молодому начальнику, у него есть мои слова."  
(Of course, just send me your Intel, I need time to get my boys ready, tell that young chief of yours, he has my words.)

"Увидимся в бою... Капрал."  
(I'll see you in the fight... corporal.)

"Как и я ... Сержант."  
(As will I... Sergeant.)

* * *

 **Jarhead, thanks for the** **compliment, and to answer your question, yes, I'll be making a sequel. In the sequel, it's going to be during the Cold War, and Berk will be at war with Communist Berserk Island. Hiccup IV and his friends that he grew up with (Ghost II, Sergei's son, and Yuri's son) will have a turn to step in their father's footsteps and roam the war land on the returning Night Fury as this time it won't be Nazis or Imperials that they won't be kill, but Communists.**

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS! I WOULD CONSTANTLY COME BACK FROM WORK ALL TIRED OUT. IT'S ALMOST IMPOSSIBLE TO GET ENOUGH TIME FOR THIS. BUT I'LL TRY PUSHING THROUGH.**


	38. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for this long wait. I've been having issues here. On July 29th, my fiancee passed away and I've been kinda been in this long depression and I've been evicted from my apartment and been kinda living in a homeless shelter for a really long time, but what really made me homeless was loosing her, she was my home. Anyway I got my self into a place called Job Corps and I'm just trying to make thing comfortable. I'm in a Wifi area that is really low so that was also a problem. I'll try to get this story going if I can.

Love to all of you


End file.
